Operation: Shhh Don't Tell Anyone
by RCAOHL
Summary: COMPLETE...81505 5 Babies ... 3 wrestlers and their significant others ... Rae, Heather, and Amanda have what they've always wanted
1. Drunken Conversations

Summary - Three friends, who are obsessed with wrestling, decide to take a little trip.  
  
Warning - Rated R for use of language  
  
Copyright - I do not own anyone, except Raechel. Heather and Amanda belong to themselves, although I'm sure all three of us would give ourselves over to the guys we LOVE without a second thought. The wrestlers belong to the WWE.  
  
Chapter 1: Drunken Conversations  
  
*Big Pecker's Bar & Grill in Ocean City, MD*  
  
The trio sat around a table, each with their own drink in front of them. Raechel was drinking rum and Coke, with LOTS of rum, since they sat down. Her dark brown eyes were glazed and tired looking. She wore a John Cena t-shirt, the old school, baseball shirt to be exact, with a pair of black flares and thick-soled, black boots. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and through the hole in the back of her black, John Cena trucker hat. She smiled, her voice was laced with a slight Southern accent, "Ya know? I love this, just hangin' out with my two buds, and gettin' drunk beyond words." Heather nodded in agreement as she swallowed a drink from her margarita. She was pretty well drunk, even though she was just old enough to drink. Her brown hair was streaked with golden highlights and fell down past her shoulders. She was wearing a Good Charlotte t-shirt with dark blue denim flares. "There's something I love more though." "Brock Lesnar," Amanda put in. At 23, she was the oldest of the group. She had sparkling blue/green eyes and her blondish brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing a black, Metallica t-shirt with normal denim flares. Raechel started laughing at Amanda's input, "That bitch ass neanderthal." Heather shot a harsh look at Raechel, "Hey!" Raechel started laughing even more, and Amanda joined in. Heather crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "So what if he quit." Raechel cocked and eyebrow at Heather, "Wait, Amanda, is she NOT the same person that said she wanted to slap him because he quit?" Amanda nodded in agreement, "I believe you're right Rae." Raechel smiled at Heather, "It's okay chica, he's still one of my faves, but he's not up there with Undertaker, and," "John Cena," Heather and Amanda said in unison. Raechel laughed and nodded, "He ain't gotta force ME to feel him." All three of them laughed at Rae's reference to Cena's entrance theme. Raechel looked over at Amanda with a grin, "Well, come on Amanda, tell us how great Randy is." Amanda laughed and shook her head.  
The three of them had carried on their conversation about wrestling, like they always did. Talking about their favorite guys and how hot they were. Finally, their conversation to a normal turn, "I would love to have those guys," Amanda said with a heavy sigh. Raechel smirked, "We could kidnap them." Heather shook her head, "Rae, we always say that, but it never happens." Raechel grinned and leaned on the table, "I'm serious, we could do it. All three of us are smart, and I've already got a plan." Heather and Amanda looked at each other, then at Raechel. Heather nodded, "Alright." Amanda sighed, "Rae, you do realize that it's illegal." Raechel smiled and nodded, "Yeah, well, we'll see about that later." Amanda shook her head and then sighed, "Alright, what's your plan?" Raechel smirked deviously, which cause Heather and Amanda to worry a little.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? The three of them are actually thinking about an idea on how to kidnap the guys. Review, and let me know what you think. 


	2. Starting Out

Chapter 2: Starting Out  
  
Raechel climbed into a the driver's side of a black, Chevrolet Silverado with a crew cab, and 8 foot bed. She looked over at Amanda as she got into the passenger's side, and then back at Heather who was complaining about having to sit in the back seat. Raechel smiled, "Well, you're the youngest chica." Heather grumbled something under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest. Amanda shook her head, "I can't believe we're actually doing this." Raechel smiled over at Amanda, "It's gonna be great. Just think, you'll actually HAVE Randy." Amanda thought about it for a moment and then smiled, "Well, what the hell are we waiting for." Raechel grinned and started the truck. She hit the gas and pulled out of the driveway.  
Heather was leaning toward the front, looking around, "How long till we get there?" Raechel looked over her shoulder for a second, "A little longer, our first stop is Baltimore." Heather nodded and smiled, "When are we going to get Brock?" Amanda shook her head, "We already talked about this. We're going to need John and Randy's help, we can't just snatch Brock without them, but wait, Rae..." Raechel nodded, "Yeah?" "Why would they help the people that kidnapped them?" Raechel smiled, "You'll see." Heather then thought of something, "How are we gonna get John to tell us where Brock is?" Amanda smiled and held up a black CD wallet, "Got that taken care of." Heather narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about? Hey! We're supposed to be in this TOGETHER!" Raechel laughed, "Well, alright, you wanna know?" Heather nodded, "Of course I do." Raechel smiled as she switched to the fast lane and hit the gas, "We've got a couple CDs in there that John and Randy will LOVE to listen to." Heather smirked at the sarcasm in Raechel's voice, nothing new, "Smart ass." Raechel grinned, "Your point?" Amanda looked over at the two younger women and smiled as she shook her head. Heather continued poking at Raechel, "Hot head." Raechel grinned, "Homewrecker." Heather's jaw dropped as Amanda started laughing. Raechel waited for Heather's response, which finally came, "That's just a story!" Rae nodded, "Well aware of that, I wrote it." "Well, no shit." "And you say I'm a smart ass." Amanda shook her head, "Come on you two, play nice." Raechel and Heather looked over at Amanda and sighed, "Yes Mom," they said in unison. Amanda laughed and opened a recent edition of RAW magazine. Heather fell back against the backseat; Raechel looked at her in the rearview mirror, and mouthed, 'homewrecker' to her. Heather growled and punched Raechel's arm. Raechel started laughing, "You think THAT hurt?! I've had leaves fall on me that hurt worse than that." Heather growled, "Shut up." Raechel laughed and shook her head as she took a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. Heather scowled, "Open the window." Raechel smirked as she had already started, "Yes boss." Heather stuck her tongue out at Raechel. The driver grinned, "Put on your seatbelt Heather, wouldn't want you to fall back and forth." She started swirving the truck and Heather yelped as she fell across the backseat.  
  
Author's Note: Well, they are starting out, and are on their way to Baltimore. Hope you enjoyed. Please, review, and let me know. 


	3. BMore Baby!

Author's Note: Well, here's another short chapter, I hope you like it though...  
  
Chapter 3: B-More Baby!  
  
Raechel looked into the rearview mirror and saw Heather was sleeping in the backseat. She looked over her shoulder for a second, "Heather, wake up." Heather didn't stir; Raechel rolled her eyes, "Heather! Wake up!" Amanda looked down at Raechel's bottle of water in the cup holder and smirked. She took it and unscrewed the cap. She smiled as she looked into the backseat, "Come on Heather, last chance wake up." Heather held up her middle finger. Amanda scowled, "Ooh, that's it." Heather's eyes snapped open, "Whatcha mean..." Before she could finish, she felt ice cold water fall on her. Her eyes went wide and she sucked in a deep breath. Raechel looked over at Amanda, "You wasted my water! Damn it, that's not fuckin' cool." Amanda grinned and shrugged. Heather glared at her, "What was that for?!" Amanda smiled, "We tried to wake you up politely, but you wouldn't listen." Heather pouted and fell back against her seat. Raechel and Amanda exchanged amused glances.  
Raechel pulled to a stop in front of the First Mariner arena. The three young women gawked at it. Someone blew their horn behind them and Raechel stuck her head out of her window. Heather shook her head, "No, don't you'll get shot or something!" Raechel grinned, "Chica, I'm originally from Baltimore, I ain't gonna get shot, check this out." She looked back at the person behind her, "There a problem?!" Her voice was now laced with a thick Southern accent. Amanda and Heather started laughing. The person behind them nodded, "Yeah, you're holding up fucking traffic!" Raechel thought for a moment, she then got out of the truck, "You know, I'm really sorry. It's just us country folk can't help but stop and gawk at these big ol' fancy buildings." She grinned and hopped back into the truck, "Sorry about that..." She was about to pull away, but looked back out the window, and gave the guy the finger, "Asshole!" She laughed and peeled away. Amanda and Heather started laughing.  
The trio walked down the hall of a hotel, near the arena. They got seperate rooms, but were right next to each other. Raechel's room was in the middle. She grinned as she swiped her keycard through the lock, "Well ladies, tonight, we become wanted women." Amanda nodded in agreement, "But hey, I think it'll be worth it." Raechel nodded in agreement, "Aw, no doubt." She started laughing, "My Mom watches America's Most Wanted, I just hope we're not on there." Amanda started laughing and nodded in agreement. Raechel looked over at Heather, she seemed really down, "Chica, what's wrong?" Heather shook her head and went into her hotel room. Raechel's eyes went narrow and she looked at Amanda, "I swear, I'm gonna give that fucker a piece of my mind." Amanda nodded in agreement, "She hasn't been the same since he quit." Raechel nodded and sighed heavily, "That asshole is gonna get it." Amanda yawned and nodded, "Well Rae, I'm gonna get some sleep before tonight." Raechel nodded in agreement, "Alright, have sweet dreams." Amanda nodded, "Randy, mmmm." Raechel started laughing and they walked into their seperate rooms.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it... REVIEW... the next chapter will be when all the fun begins, *big grin* 


	4. Making The 1st Move

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter... we become outlaws... hope you like it...  
  
Chapter 4: Making The First Move  
  
Raechel, Amanda, and Heather were watching the back of the arena carefully. They spotted Triple H walk out and all three of them perked up, "Ooh." Heather sighed, "Where is he?" Raechel looked at Heather, "Chill, he'll be out." Amanda nodded in agreement, and finally spotted Randy walk out. They filed out of the truck and Amanda started walking toward Randy, "Hi Randy." Randy looked at them and smirked, "Hey." Raechel leaned on Amanda's shoulder, "How ya doin'?" Randy grinned and looked over the three young women. Heather smirked, "You turnin' in for the night?" Randy smiled at them, "That depends." Amanda started blushing and Raechel pinched her side; she whispered to her, "Don't start freakin' out now." Amanda nodded. Raechel smiled at Randy, "So, uh, you wanna come with us?" Randy smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?" Raechel, Heather, and Amanda grinned at each other. Raechel looked back at Randy, "Plenty." Randy smiled and nodded.  
Raechel and Heather smirked as Amanda climbed into the bed of the truck with Randy. They closed the tailgate and then the glass on the cap. Heather looked at Raechel, "Can I drive?" Raechel smiled, "You can drive after we pick up John." Heather squealed, "Yay!" They got into the cab of the truck and Raechel started the truck, "I wonder what Randy's gonna do?" Heather looked into the back and grinned, "I don't think he's gonna realize anything yet." Raechel smiled and nodded, "Good, now, let's get the hell out of here." Heather nodded in agreement as Raechel slammed down on the gas. Heather giggled as Raechel made the tires squeal and then she flew off like a bat out of hell.  
Randy looked around, "What the hell's going on?" Amanda grinned, "Don't worry about it." She pinned him against the bed and smiled. Randy looked up at her, amused, "Damn." Amanda grinned, "Oh, you have no idea." She then kissed him feverntly.  
Heather looked into the back of the truck again, "I don't see them." Her eyes went wide, "Never mind." Raechel started laughing and looked over at Heather, "Don't look back there." She glanced up in the rearview mirror out of habit, "Holy shit!" She pulled over to the side of the road, "Alright. I've gotta talk to them about this." She got out and walked to the back. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground and started banging on the glass. Amanda's flushed face popped up. Raechel opened it, "Look, do what you're gonna do, but NO ridin', alright?! It's a distraction when someone looks in their rearview mirror!" Amanda grinned, "Sorry." Raechel nodded and thought for a moment, "Oh, open the side windows, let some air in back there." Amanda nodded and did so. Raechel shook her head and got back into the truck. She looked over at Heather, "God damn horn dogs." Heather started laughing as Raechel pulled back onto the road.  
  
Author's Note: Well, we've got Randy... 1 down... 2 to go... whatcha think... REVIEW... 


	5. Just As Easy

Author's Note: John's next!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it...  
  
Chapter 5: Just As Easy  
  
The trio arrived in Richmond with their captive wrestler. He looked around at them, "You know, I've got a show next week..." Heather looked at him, "Your point?" Randy swallowed, "Uh, people are going to notice that I am gone, so if..." Heather scoffed, "Arrogant son-of-a..." "Hey," Amanda yelled. Heather smirked, "Sorry." Raechel walked back behind Randy and pressed her finger into his kidneys causing him to worry that she was armed, "Make a sound, and I'll let you have it. Heather, go get us three rooms." Heather nodded and the skipped into the hotel. Randy swallowed nervously, these three women were starting to make him uneasy, and the way that Amanda kept smiling at him, sure, it was great earlier, but now, it was weird, now that he had an idea what they were up to.  
Raechel looked at Amanda, "You sure you can keep him here?" Amanda grinned evilly, "Absolutely." Raechel chuckled and shook her head, "We'll be back soon. Play nice." Amanda nodded and watched as Raechel and Heather walked away down the hall. She shut the door and looked at Randy, who was tied up to the headboard of the bed. She smiled devilishly, "Now, Raechel said to play nice, but I don't wanna." Randy felt himself slightly turned on by the tone of her voice, but he couldn't let her know that. They were holding him captive!  
Heather and Raechel waited in the truck for John to leave the arena. They spotted him and Raechel grinned, "Oh my God, he's so hot!." Heather nodded in agreement, "Let's go." Raechel nodded and they climbed out of the truck. Raechel smirked, "Hey stud." John looked at them and grinned, "Hey." Raechel started giggling, and Heather kicked her without John noticing. Raechel shot a harsh look at her, "Hey." Heather smiled and then looked at John. Raechel shook her head and then looked at John as he approached them, "So, where you headin' off to?" John smiled, "Back to my hotel room." Heather smiled and looked over at Raechel; Raechel grinned suggestively, "How 'bout you come back to MY room?" John smirked, "You sure?" Raechel nodded sharply, "Hell yeah." John shrugged and smiled, "Alright." Heather smiled at Raechel, "I get to drive?!" Raechel smiled and nodded, "Yeah." She handed Heather the keys and Heather started toward the front of the truck. Raechel and John waited by the back; Raechel smirked, "Uh, Heather." Heather turned and smiled, "Oh yeah." She walked back and opened up the back. Raechel grinned at John, "Come on." John smirked and climbed into the back with Raechel. Heather smirked as she closed the tailgate, "Have fun." She then closed the glass and smiled evilly as she walked to the front of the truck. She started it and hit the gas, causing the tires to squeal and then peeled out of the parking lot.  
John grabbed for something and Raechel smirked, "It's ok." John nodded and looked at Raechel as she slid closer to him. She leaned to kiss him, and he met her halfway. Raechel started giggling as John ran his hand up her shirt. He looked at her oddly, "What?" Raechel shook her head, "Nothin'." John smirked and shook his head before kissing Raechel again.  
  
Author's Note: 2 down, 1 to go... muhahahahahaha!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Total Hell

Author's Note: A longer chapter... YAY! Anyway, hope you like it... Amanda, great job on the first paragraph (ya freak... LOL)...  
  
Chapter 6: Total Hell  
  
Amanda and Randy had been in the hotel for about 5 minutes, when Amanda walked over to where Randy was tied to the bed. "Are you ready to have some more fun?" Amanda asked, holding a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels. "What the hell are you three doing," Randy asked, trying to fight the fact that he wanted her. "We just want what every female wants. To be with their dream men." Amanda said, as she climbed on the bed, and straddled Randy's waist. When she settled onto him, she could tell he was wanting this, as much as she did. "Come on. This is ridiculous, the guys will notice I'm missing," Randy said, trying to sound pissed. "Yeah, but will you actually tell them that you were kidnapped by three girls? 'Sides, you know you had fun in the truck," Amanda said, as she ripped open his blue silk button up shirt. "Yeah I had fun in the truck, but do you really have to keep me tied to the bed," Randy asked, his baby blue eyes looking at her, with a pout. "I don't want you do get away." Amanda said, hoping he wouldn't just leave, if she untied him. "Beautiful, I wouldn't leave," Randy leaned up to whisper in her ear. "You promise," Amanda asked, getting hotter by the second. "There are things I want to do with that Jack Daniels you have here," Randy said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Okay," Amanda said, as she untied the ropes. While Amanda was leaning over Randy, to untie the ropes, he had started kissing around her neck, making her even hotter. "Randy, do you know what you're doing to me," Amanda asked, as Randy turned her over on her back. "I'm doing to you, what you've been doing to me all night," Randy said, as he grabbed the bottle of Jack and took the lid off. He started kissing Amanda, as their hands roamed each others bodies. Amanda had pulled Randy's shirt from him, and ran her hands across his smooth chest. "Damn, you're fucking gorgeous," Amanda said, as Randy lifted her shirt to get it off. "I was thinking the same thing about you," Randy said, as he poured some Jack down her neck, and sucked it down.  
  
Before they could go any further, there was a loud banging on the door. Amanda groaned, "Damn it!" She got out from under Randy and walked to the door, not bothering to put her shirt back on. She opened the door and saw Heather standing there, grinning ear-to-ear. Amanda smirked and closed the door slightly, "You did it?" Heather nodded, "Rae's got him in her hotel room now." Amanda smirked and nodded, "Great." Heather nodded, "Yeah, only meat head is left." Amanda chuckled and nodded, "Yeah." Heather smirked when she finally realized that Amanda didn't have her shirt on, "Alright, I'll let you finish whatever you were doing." Amanda chuckled and nodded again, "Alright, good night." Heather nodded, "Night." She walked to her room as Amanda shut the door.  
The following morning, the girls had planned to meet in the hotel lobby. Raechel looked at John who was sleeping peacefully and grinned. She reached onto the floor and grabbed the handcuffs from the night before. She gently cuffed John to the bed. He snapped awake, "What the hell?!" Raechel smiled, "I'll be back. Don't worry." John started to protest, but Rae was already dressed and out the door. He sighed and let his head fall against the pillows, "Damn."  
The three of them had met as planned. It was a lot easier than they had expected to get the guys into the truck. Heather leaned back over the seat and looked at them, "You guys like music, right?" They both nodded. Amanda and Rae looked at each other and grinned, deviously. Heather took out a CD and popped it into the player, before she could play it, Raechel stopped her, "Wait a second, homewrecker." Heather grinned at Rae, "What's up, hot head?" Raechel smiled and then looked at John, she let her hand go up under his shirt and gently let her fingertips glide over his smooth chest, "John, would you be so kind as to tell us where we can find Brock?" John's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Rae's hand, "No way." Raechel scowled and glared at him, "Fine. Go ahead Heather." Heather started letting the CD play and the song, MmmBop by Hanson started playing. Rae looked at Amanda, as she was acting like to really be enjoying the song, singing to Randy as she sat on his lap. Rae rolled her eyes and started singing along with it. John and Randy grimaced, but managed to suffer through the song. Rae looked at them, "You gonna tell us?" John was silent; Rae looked back at Heather, "Next." Heather grinned and changed the CDs. Some N'Sync (we don't like them) crap started playing and the guys grumbled. Randy looked over at John, "Damn it John! Just fucking tell them!" John sighed and looked at Raechel who was grinning suggestively at him, "Alright." Raechel smiled and looked over at Heather. Raechel kissed John deeply. When she pulled away; she grinned, "Thank you."  
  
Author's Note: Now you know why the chapter is called 'Total Hell'... LOL... Amanda & Randy were interrupted, and the guys had to listen to that CRAP (sorry if you like it)... but the girls got what they wanted... *big grin* hope you liked it... REVIEW 


	7. What A Teacher

Author's Note: Well, they're on their way... *BIG GRIN*... wonder what's gonna happen when they get to Brock's... hope you enjoy this chapter...  
  
Chapter 7: What A Teacher  
  
The five of them had stopped for the night on their way to Minnesota to pick up Brock. John and Randy were being watched closely by Amanda in a room where all five of them were hanging out. Rae was teaching Heather how to fight. She slowly brought her closed fist to Heather's jaw. Heather watched her, oddly as she drew her fist back. She swung so fast that Heather that she was going to hit her and squealed. Rae stopped right before touching Heather's jaw, "It's easy." Heather looked at Raechel oddly, "Yeah." Rae smirked, "Try it." Heather brought back her fist. John looked over at Randy, "This isn't going to be good." Randy nodded in agreement. Heather swung, Raechel ducked out of the way when she realized Heather wasn't going to stop. She grabbed the arm she swung with, twisted it behind her back, pushed Heather to the floor, and put her knee in between her shoulders, "You're supposed to stop," she growled. John and Randy stared in shock; Amanda just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You two grow up." Heather and Rae ingnored her. Heather struggled against Raechel, "Lemme up!" Raechel released her hold and let Heather up. Amanda swallowed as the two younger women stared at each other. Randy looked up at her, "Uh, are you going to do something?" Amanda looked at him as if he were insane, "Get in between those two?! Yeah right!" Heather scowled at Rae, "Bitch." Raechel cocked an eyebrow, "Homewrecker." Heather glared at her, "Whore." Raechel laughed, "Well, as least I ain't breakin' up a family." Amanda shook her head as John and Randy looked at each other, confused. Heather smirked slightly, "No, but you're trying to screw a guy who's wife just died!" John's eyes went wide and he looked at Amanda, "Huh?!" Amanda just looked at John, "Act like you don't hear what they're saying." Rae crossed her arms over her chest, "Where'd you get the impression that I was tryin' to screw 'im?" "You said it yourself!" Amanda walked over, "Alright you two, that's enough." Rae looked at her, "Who says?" Heather nodded in agreement, "Yeah, who says?" Amanda sighed, "You're freaking out the guys." Rae and Heather smirked and looked at each other before looking at John and Randy. Raechel smiled, "Don't listen to us." Heather nodded in agreement, "Yeah." Amanda shook her head, "Are you two done?" Rae shrugged, "I guess, if the homewrecker over here is." Heather smirked, "I'm done if you are, hot head." Rae chuckled and nodded, "I'm good."  
Heather had finally learned how to throw a good punch, and basically defend herself. Rae was really proud of her. As Raechel was climbing into bed, John looked at her, "Why did you have to teach Heather how to fight?" Rae smirked, but didn't look at John, "You'll find out soon enough." John eyed her oddly as she nuzzled down under the covers, "Night." John nodded and looked at the handcuffs used to cuff him to a bolted down table. He sighed and rested his head on the pillows that Rae offered him. Raechel looked at him, she felt horrible about having to have him handcuffed, but she didn't want him to get away. She sighed and sat up. John looked at her, "What?" Raechel ran her hands over her hair, "I feel really bad about having you like that." John sighed and looked at the floor. Rae grabbed the keys off the nightstand and walked over. She kneeled down, "Alright, if take these off, do you promise to try and get away?" John thought for a moment and then looked deep into her eyes; he smiled gently and nodded, "I promise." Raechel sighed and unlocked the handcuffs. Without warning, John pinned her to the floor; Raechel struggled, "Hey!" John smiled and kissed her deeply. Rae was shocked, but quickly came to her senses and returned the kiss.  
Heather was pacing her hotel room. She was both, dreading and looking forward to going to Brock's house. True, she loved the man, but she didn't know what she would say to him. How could she tell a guy, that she had never met that he totally changed her when he left. She sighed as she laid down in bed. Soon, she was sound asleep, and dreaming of the one guy she really wanted.  
Amanda and Randy were laying in bed. Both were looking very relaxed and quite content, (wink, wink). Amanda sighed and Randy looked at her, "What's wrong?" Amanda sighed as she sat up, "I'm worried about Heather." Randy looked at her oddly, and then sat up, wrapping an arm around her, "Why?" "Heather's got it really bad for Brock, but at the same time, she hates him." "What do you mean?" "Heather's like in love with him, but since he left, she's been totally different. It's really changed her." Randy sighed and leaned to kiss Amanda's cheek, "Don't worry about it too much." Amanda sighed as they laid back down, "How can I not?"  
  
Author's Note: Well, whatcha think... REVIEW... and lemme know... next chapter oughta be up soon... 


	8. Protective

Author's Note: Pretty short chapter... hope you like it... thanks for the reviews (even you sis)...  
  
Chapter 8: Protective  
  
Amanda was driving the truck while Heather was sitting in the passenger seat. Raechel, Randy, and John were in the backseat. Heather looked over at Amanda, "Are we there yet?" Amanda smirked and shook her head, "No, Heather, we're not there yet." Rae shook her head, "I don't see why you're so excited about seein' him." Heather grinned, "I love him! I can't help it." Rae shook her head, "Yeah, okay Heather." Amanda looked back at Rae for a second, "Leave her alone." Raechel smirked and nodded, "Yes Mommy, I'm so sorry," sarcasm was dripping from every word. Amanda shook her head and rolled her eyes. She knew that Rae blamed Brock for the way Heather was acting now, and she absolutely HATED him. Amanda was a little worried about what Rae was going to do when they got to Brock's house.  
They pulled over at some gas station. John and Randy got out to stretch. Rae looked at John and led him away from the truck, "Come on stud." John smirked and followed Raechel into the convenience store. Amanda looked at Randy while Heather pumped the gas, "Wanna have a little fun on the way to Brock's?" Randy grinned, "Hell yeah." Amanda nodded and they walked to the back of the truck. Amanda opened the glass of the cap, then the tailgate. She smirked as Randy climbed in; she followed. She got in and quickly, tied his ankles and wrists. Randy looked at her, "What..." Amanda held her finger to her mouth and then climbed back out. Randy scowled and looked down at the bounds on his ankles and wrists, "Damn it." John and Raechel joined Amanda. John handed Amanda her drink, "Here ya go." Amanda smiled, "Thanks." Rae quickly produced her handcuffs and clapped them on John's wrists. He looked down, "Aww, man." She and Amanda then pushed John into the back with Randy. They tossed their drinks to them. As they closed the tailgate and glass, John and Randy stared at them in shock. Raechel looked at John apologetically, "Sorry." She then walked to the front of the truck. Amanda shrugged and blew a kiss to Randy.  
Randy and John sat in the back of the truck trying to figure out a way to get out of their bounds. John kicked his feet against the side of the truck, "Damn it!" The truck stopped suddenly and Randy looked at him, "Way to go John." "Fuck off Randy." Randy's eyes went wide, "What?!" He tried to get to John by sliding across the bed. John smirked, "Come on Randy, the Legend Killer." Randy glared at him, "Oh, you're gonna get it." They started trying to kick each other, and weren't very successful, they kept slamming their heels down on the bed. The glass opened and the tailgate dropped. They both went wide-eyed when they saw a pissed off Raechel there with her hands on her hips. John opened his mouth, "Uh..." Rae didn't give him a chance, "Who did it?!" Randy looked at John; John was still staring at Raechel with a guilty look on his face. Raechel's eyes went narrow, "Don't ever kick MY truck again! You may treat your vehicles like shit, but not me! You kick it, I kick you! Got it?! Both of you! I know you two are back here actin' like little fuckin' kids!" John whimpered in acknowledgement. Randy sighed and nodded. Raechel nodded, "Grow the fuck up!" She slammed the tailgate shut and put the glass down. Both guys looked at each other as she walked away and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Author's Note: Whatcha think? Lemme know... REVIEW... 


	9. The Next Big Meat Head

Author's Note: Oh... oh... oh.... LOL... guess who's next... *big smile* (that's for Heather)... Heather and I worked on this chap together, so if you don't like it, it's her fault *points to Heather*... LOL... I'm just kiddin'... anyway, I hope you DO like it...  
  
Chapter 9: The Next Big Meat Head  
  
Raechel was driving now, well driving isn't exactly the word for it. She was FLYING down the road. Heather was grinning from ear-to-ear in the passenger seat. Amanda was sitting in between them. Heather smirked, "Are we there yet?" Amanda and Raechel looked over at Heather; she grinned, "Are we there yet?" Rae shook her head, "No," she said through clenched teeth. Heather had been asking that since they left that morning. It was starting to get on Amanda and Raechel's nerves. Thank God, they didn't have much further.  
The five pulled up in front of Brock Lesnar's house, Heather was now in the driver's seat with Raechel next to her, and Amanda in the passenger seat. Heather sighed and looked over at Rae and Amanda. "I can't go in there," she said softly. Amanda and Rae each sighed. "Yeah, you can chica." Raechel said as she put her hand on Heather's shoulder. Heather shook her head, "You two go, I'll stay here." "No," the two girls said in unison. "What? Please, don't make me go in there." Rae shook her head, "Get out of this damn car. Now." She said sternly. "Damn you." Heather said climbing out and mumbling 'hot head'. "I heard that." Rae grinned. "Think they'll be okay?" Amanda nodded towards the bed of the truck. "They'll be fine, we need to get meat head." Rae laughed, whicch earned a glare from Heather. "Can we just forget about him?" Heather went to get in the truck again. Amanda and Rae each grabbed one of her arms. The three walked slowly to the front door. Rae and Amanda practically dragged Heather. Once they were on his front porch Rae grinned and started banging on the door. Heather quickly turned around and faced the truck. "I cant believe you did that," Heather mumbled. She heard the door open and froze. 'Fuck,' Heather thought. Rae smiled when she saw Brock open the door and eye the three beauties. "Hi, I'm Raechel, this is Amanda, and this over here is Heather." Rae said pulling her over so Brock could see her. Heather didn't look up and meet his gaze. "She's shy around new people." Amanda laughed. Heather 'accidentally' stepped on her foot. "Anyway, excuse the children," Rae grinned. "Um," Rae thought quickly, "Can we use your phone?" Brock looked at them oddly. "Why?" Rae looked confused for a minute. "It started to stall down the road and we pulled into the first driveway, which happened to be yours. Now it wont start," Heather cut in finally. Rae and Amanda both nodded quickly, "Yeah, our truck, she means," Raechel clarified. Brock sighed. "You don't need a phone. Let me take a look at it," Brock started out the door. "NO!" Rae put her hands up. "Just let me call my Dad. Please." She didn't want him to hear the guys. Brock looked at the girls and finally moved so they could enter. They walked in slowly and looked around. Brock pointed to a door. "Phone is in there. Don't touch anything," he said looking at Rae. "Ok, whatever," she said nonchalantly.  
Brock watched as she walked into the room and closed the door. He turned back to the other two. Both were eyeing pictures on his wall. He walked over and stood behind them. Heather knew this and took it upon herself to mention the WWE. "You were an awesome wrestler," she said softly. Brock looked surprised that she knew who he was. Heather laughed and didn't turn around, "Don't be surprised, I knew who you were. But, why you quit the WWE is beyond me." "Personal reasons," Brock said trying not to show his anger. Heather looked up at him, "It was totally unexpected, and I don't get it." Brock now spoke through clenched teeth, "I told you, personal reasons." Amanda looked at him, "You know, Heather's a big fan, couldn't you just tell her?" Brock scowled, "I don't..." Heather and Amanda both went wide-eyed when they saw Raechel come out into the room. Rae glared at Brock and he turned around, feeling her staring at him. Brock eyed her oddly, unsure why she looked so pissed, "What's your problem?" Rae began shaking with anger, "You arrogant, son-of-a-bitch! How could you just up and fuckin' leave?! You've got people who've idolized you! You've got people who loved you! Some of 'em still do, why I don't fuckin' know! You fucker!. You know, I have NOT known one person more heartbroken than Heather about you leavin'! You may not give a fuck! But I do! She's like a sister to me! I oughta kick your ass! You fuckin' bitch ass neanderthal..." Before she could finish, Heather cut in, "Rae!" Raechel looked at her oddly; Heather sighed "Stop. Now," she said glaring at her. Heather looked at Brock nervously. She could tell he was going to blow, "She has mood swings, ya know that time of the month." Raechel looked over at Heather, "Like hell I'm gonna fuckin' let him off, this asshole has it comin'!" Brock looked at Rae harshly, "Asshole?!" Raechel ignored him and continued, "And after what he's done to you, he deserves a lot more than what I wanna say!" "What the hell have I done to her," Brock growled as he looked back and forth between the three girls. Heather started to get nervous as he stared at her. "Nothing, Brock. Look, we'll be leaving-" Heather started but got cut of by Rae. Raechel glared at Brock, "You son-of-a-bitch! You don't get it do you?! Fans are more than just people who cheer for you! A lot of 'em love you! And I do not know anyone who has loved you more than Heather! You killed her when you left! She's totally different now! She's not the same, and it's your fault!" Heather closed her eyes as she felt tears start to come. Brock was now staring at her intently. She shook her head and walked out the door, with Amanda right behind her. Rae growled and, "You're lucky. Just because Heather loves you so much, I won't run you down with my truck." Brock watched her go and sighed, he was starting to feel a little guiltly.  
Raechel grumbled as she followed Heather and Amanda outside, "That fuckin' asshole." She looked over her shoulder and glared at the house. She didn't even notice that she bumped into Heather. Heather turned and looked at her, "Thanks a fucking lot Rae!" "What," Rae asked with her hands on her hips. "You practically fuckin' embarrassed me in there!" Heather shook her head and tried not to cry. "Heather, I'm sorry, it's just, ever since he left you've been really weird," Rae said as Heather started to walk away, Rae grabbed her arm, "You barley talk, you don't go out anymore! And I hate it! Stop letting him ruin your damn life," Rae said, really sincere but irritated at the same time. Heather sighed and looked at Rae, "I can't help it." Before Raechel could respond, a loud, screeching voice called from behind them, "Hey!" All three turned to see Rena, otherwise known as Sable, who they all hated, come storming toward them. Amanda grimaced, "Ooh bitch, you better back off!" Rae and Heather looked at Amanda, worried. Amanda had been waiting for so long to get her hands on Rena, so had Heather, but Amanda, well, she was ready to go, right now. Heather and Amanda stepped toward Rena as she approached. Amanda went off, "Rena, you think you're so fucking special don't you? Well I have news for you, you plastic silicone filled, botox lifted barbie doll wannabe fucking whore! For someone who didn't want to show her tits and ass in '99 when you were in the company the first time, you sure as fucking shit didn't have a problem showing your fucking cunt in Playboy!" Raechel's jaw dropped and the corners of her mouth turned into a smile, "Damn Chica!" She and Heather both started laughing as Amanda was still seething. Rena looked at her, apalled and astounded. Heather glared at Rena as Amanda tried to keep her cool and not kill Rena right there. Heather placed her hand on Amanda's shoulder, "What do you want skank," she asked grinning mischeviously. Heather quickly looked away when she saw Brock come up behind Rena. Rae stepped forward to join her friends; she glared at Brock, "You better keep out of this!" Brock smirked as she joined Rena, "What are YOU going to do?" Raechel smirked, deviously, "Oh, you don't wanna know." "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do?" Heather asked, her voice cold. Which shocked the hell out of everyone. Before Brock could reply Rena cut in, "Listen you three bitches," Raechel's dark eyes went wide, "Who are YOU callin' a bitch?!" Rena got really irritated and ignored Rae, "I don't see where you get off, just showing up here, and acting like you fucking own the place," Rena growled. The three girls all grinned deviously and looked at each other. Rena went to slap Heather, but she ducked out of the way, and came up to punch her right in the face. Rae cheered, "Atta girl Heather, just like I taught ya!" Heather and Amanda then pounced on Rena and began to pummel her. Brock went to grab them off her, but Rae punched him right in the face. Brock looked up at Rae, hate burning in his blue eyes, "You little bitch!" Raechel grinned and shook her head, "No, that's Amanda, I'm hot head!" As Amanda, and Heather double teamed Rena, Brock tackled Rae to the ground. She smirked and kneed him in the balls. Brock yelped and rolled off her. Raechel smiled as she jumped up, "That's right, bitch!" She was about to stomp on him when there was a sound from the truck. All three girls stopped and looked. "What the hell..." Rae trailed off as they started to approach the vehicle. Before they walked off Heather turned and gave Rena a stiff kick in the ribs. "Serves ya right, bitch." Heather smirked and caught up with the girls. Brock was still on the ground, recovering from the hard knee shot to his nuts. Raechel peered into the back of the truck and saw John and Randy trying to get out of their bounds. Raechel looked over at her friends, "I think they're lonely." Heather and Amanda followed Rae's gaze to where Brock was laying on the ground. She grinned deviously, "Alright, let's get 'im." "We get him," Heather asked excitedly. Rae and Amanda laughed, "Yes," they said in unison. They all walked over and stood in a cricle above him. Raechel grinned, "Well, Brock, seems like it's your lucky day." Brock looked up at the three of them, nervously.  
Rae, Heather, and Amanda leaned against the side of the truck. Raechel started laughing as she tried to catch her breath, "That sumbitch is heavy!" Heather and Amanda started laughing and nodded. Rae worked her right knee a little, "Ah, fuckin' thing." Heather and Amanda looked at her, worried. Raechel smirked, "It'll be alright." She lit a cigarette and sighed, before grinning at the curled body of Rena on the ground, "Look at her, layin' there like a pile of trash." The other two nodded in agreement. Amanda looked over at Raechel, "What should we do with her?" Rae shrugged as she exhaled, "Leave 'er. The rain'll wash her away." The three girls laughed as they got into the truck.  
  
Author's Note: Well, whatcha think... REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Getting A Few Things Straight

Author's Note: This chapter was worked on by all three of us... hope you enjoy it...  
  
Chapter 10: Getting A Few Things Straight  
  
Heather was sitting in the back seat, looking into the bed of the truck where the guys were sitting. She could see they were bitching but couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. She sighed and looked up at Raechel and Amanda. She relaxed against the seat and then shot forward, "I just thought of something!" Amanda and Rae both jumped at the sudden outburst. They both looked at her oddly. "What," Rae asked annoyed. "Turn the damn truck around, now." Heather said. "What? Why," Amanda asked shocked. "Go back to Brock's. Now," Heather nodded then grinned. Rae looked at her in the rearview mirror, "What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Heather smiled, "Rena, we've got to do something about her. She knows we took Brock." Amanda looked at Raechel and nodded, "She's right." Raechel sighed heavily, "Fine." She did a sharp U-turn in the middle of the road, and started speeding back toward Brock's house. Once they reached the house, again, they all saw Rena just now getting up. Heather and Amanda grinned. "Lets get her," they all said in unison and climbed out of the truck. Rena looked up at the three girls as they stalked toward her. She was now to her knees, "Please..." she started to beg. Rae smirked, "Sorry, but we can't do that, not properly equipped." Heather and Amanda started laughing. Raechel grabbed Rena by her bleached hair and yanked her off the ground. "Watch it," Rena yelled. Heather rolled her eyes as she and Amanda each helped Rae carry her into the house. "Where to," Rae asked as Rena started to struggle. "Basement," Heather said as Rena tried to kick her. "Stupid whore," Heather growled. "Calm down," Amanda laughed. The girls finally found the basement door and opened it to reveal a long dark stairwell. "Like hell I'm going down there." Amanda smirked and started shaking her head. Raechel grinned devilishly at Rena, "Either you can down willingly, or we toss you down there like a sack of fuckin' potatoes." Amanda nodded in agreement, "Yeah. So, get to walking." Rena started down the stairs, but stopped after a couple. Heather shook her head, "Too slow." She used her foot and pushed Rena down the stairs. She landed at the bottom of the steps and Raechel smirked, "Rough landin'." "OK, now that's taken care of, let's go," Rae said, they all nodded and walked back to the truck. Heather stopped and pulled the couch over in front of the basement door, then grinned and caught up with the girls.  
As they got out to the truck, they saw all three guys trying to peer through the side window of the cap. Brock growled, "What did you do to her?" Raechel smirked and flicked his nose through the screen, "Gave her a little push." Amanda started laughing and climbed into the truck. Heather sighed and kept her eyes fixed on the ground. Rae noticed and sighed; she looked at Brock again, "Asshole." She gave him the finger and climbed into the driver's side of the truck. John and Randy smirked at Brock, "Asshole." He looked at them both, "Hey!" He sighed and looked down, "Why am I a fucking asshole," Brock growled. John and Randy both shrugged. "I have no clue," John said. "I sorta have an idea," Randy said leaning back a little. Brock eyed him and tried to get comfortable but with the way Rae was driving he couldn't stay in one spot. "Spill, I'm a little confused," Brock said frustrated. "All I know is that Amanda said something about Heather, I think that's her name, anyway, she said she loved you, I dunno," Randy shrugged. "Little more detail, please," Brock said. John nodded and he leaned back, "Yeah, Raechel was tellin' me a little about that, after," he grinned. Randy shook his head, "Man, come on." John smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Anyway, she said that after you left Heather became all depressed, and they're like sisters, so now, Raechel hates you." Brock scoffed, "No shit." John shrugged, "That's all I know man, sorry."  
"I'm bored." Heather said sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms. Amanda and Rae laughed. "So tell me how everything went with your men?" Heather leaned forward. Amanda grinned and Rae giggled. "What do you wanna know," Rae asked looking at the road. "Well, first, how freaking big are they," Heather asked, grinning widely. Amanda laughed and pushed her back in the seat. "No, I'm serious," Heather said. Raechel giggled and shook her head, "Damn chica." Amanda smirked and looked over at Rae, "You gonna tell her?" Raechel smirked, "Alright, big. Okay?" Heather smirked, "How big?" Rae and Amanda started laughing. Raechel shook her head again, "Alright, I didn't measure it, but I'm guessin' around 10 or so." Heather's jaw dropped, "Oh my God!" Amanda and Raechel burst out laughing. "Holy fuck! Can I have some of him," Heather asked as she laughed. "Not really," Rae grinned in the rearview mirror. "Damn you hot head," Heather grumbled as she sat back. Heather then looked at Amanda, "What about Randy?" Amanda smirked, "While he's not as equipped as Mr. Cena, apparently, he's damn good in bed." Raechel smirked, "Damn right, my man's got the biggest one," she started laughing. Heather smirked and shook her head. "I wonder how big Brock is," Heather thought out loud. Rae and Amanda laughed. "You'll have to find out," Amanda said turning to look at Heather. "No, that's all right. No...," Heather shook her head.  
John shot up when he heard Heather's question, "What the fuck?!" Randy smirked and looked at John, "What's the matter John, ya worried?" John shook his head and smiled confidently, "Hell no." Randy's eyes went wide when he heard Raechel's answer. John smirked and leaned back against the side of the truck, "Yeah, that's right guys." Brock just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I can't believe you two. They're just using you." John smirked and shrugged, "So what man? It's fun." Randy and John both burst into laughter when they heard Heather wonder how big Brock's was. Brock flushed a light shade of pink. John and Randy laughed harder when the heard her say she didn't want to find out how big it was. "Damn Brock, that girl must really hate you," John said laughing. Brock growled and ignored them. "Like she was going to find out anyway," Brock shrugged.  
Raechel looked in the rearview mirror and saw John and Randy were laughing. She narrowed her eyes, "What the hell..." She pulled off the road. Amanda looked at her, "What?" Rae unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door, "They're fuckin' listenin' to us." Amanda narrowed her eyes and looked back at the guys, "How do you know? They could be joking or something." Rae shook her head, "If you were in this situation, would you be jokin'?" Amanda shook her head, "I guess not." Rae growled and got out slamming the door behind her.  
Rae opened the glass and put the tailgate down with a thud. "What the hell's your problem?" She growled. All the guys looked at her shocked. "Uh, nothing. We're making jokes," John said. Brock and Randy nodded in agreement. Raechel looked at them, disbelieving "My fuckin' ass you're makin' jokes." "You can hear us, huh," she asked raising an eyebrow. The guys looked at each other and debated on telling her the truth. "Yes," Randy said sheepishly. Rae growled and looked at Brock, "I suppose you can hear us too?!" Brock glared at her, "What's it matter?" Raechel slammed her hand down on the tailgate, "Don't fuckin' get smart with me!" Brock just continued glaring at her. John swallowed, "Rae, we didn't mean anything, I mean, it's not like we could help hearing you." Raechel looked over at John and cocked her eyebrow. Brock still, didn't take his eyes off her. Rae turned her attention back to him, "You might wanna stop starin' at me like that." Brock scoffed, "Oh yeah?" Raechel nodded sharply, "Yeah." Amanda and Heather had walked around to the back of the truck and were watching Rae nervously as she and Brock glared at each other. The hate between them was obvious. John swallowed and looked at Raechel, "Uh..." Rae snapped and lunged for Brock. Heather and Amanda held her back. Raechel growled, "Lemme go!" Heather tightened her grip, "Calm down!" Raechel struggled against them, "Fuck that shit! I shoulda run this asshole over!" Amanda shook her head, "Rae, don't talk like that."  
Amanda pulled Rae back to the front of the truck as Heather shook her head and closed the tailgate and the glass, without looking at Brock. She walked back to the front, "You're in the back, Hot head," she grinned. Rae grumbled and climbed into the back seat. Amanda laughed and got into the drivers seat. Heather got in and turned to Rae, "What is up with you and him?" Rae scoffed, "Give me a break, you know why I hate him." Her voice was getting louder. Heather shook her head and sighed. "Rae, I'm not a baby, and I don't need you sticking up for me, or much less fucking worrying about me!" Heather was really pissed. "Whoa calm down, Heather," Amanda said. Heather glared at her. "Heather you're like my sister! You've changed and I hate it!" Rae yelled. "Shhh, guys will hear," Amanda said. "SO!?" Heather and Rae yelled in unison. Amanda sighed and shook her head. She knew these two were just going to have to get it out there. Rae looked at Heather, "I don't know why you let that fucker have such a hold over you!" Heather got angrier, "I can't fucking help it!" Amanda winced as they were both screaming. Rae began trembling, "Why the fuck can't you get over him?! He's not fuckin' worth it!" "Well, I think he is!" Heather and Rae were both shaking from anger. Amanda hesitated at first then pulled the truck over in case something exploded. Heather and Rae both got out and glared at each other. "Guys, chill," Amanda said. Then, out of nowhere, Heather tackled Rae to the ground. Raechel pushed Heather off her, "What the fuck?!" Heather charged at her again, and Rae dropped her to the ground. They started wrestling in the dirt. Heather punched Rae in the face, and Rae recoiled. She wrapped her hands around Heather's neck and started screaming, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Amanda watched nervously, but started freaking out when Rae started strangling Heather, "Oh my God! Raechel Dawn, stop it!" Heather kneed Rae in the stomach and Raechel released her hold on Heather. They started rolling again, and Heather pinned her down. She punched her a couple times, before Raechel flipped her off. Raechel then picked Heather up and punched her, causing her to fall back on the ground. She then pinned her and punched her a couple times. Heather pushed her off and before they could go after each other again, Amanda got in between them, "Stop it!" Raechel wiped the blood from her lip and glared at Heather, who was wiping blood from a cut above her eyebrow. Amanda drew in a deep breath and sighed, "You guys are two good of friends to be acting like this." Heather looked at the ground as Rae looked at the night sky. "Come on, hug, make up," Amanda said. Heather and Rae looked at each other before looking away again. Amanda sighed, "You two are acting like children. Stop it." They still didn't look at each other. Amanda kicked the ground, "Damn it!" She went back to the truck and came back with handcuffs. Heather and Rae looked at her as if she was crazy. "Until," Amanda grabbed Heather's wrist and cuffed her. "You," she dragged her over to Rae, "Can act," she cuffed Rae, "Like women you are you staying hooked," Amanda grinned. Raechel pulled against the handcuffs, "Amanda, what the fuck is this shit?! I can't fuckin' believe you!" Amanda smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Well, when you prove that you can act your age, I'll let you go." Heather shook her head and grumbled, "I can't fucking believe you." Amanda smirked, "Well, come on. Let's go find somewhere to stay tonight." Amanda led them back up to the truck. Rae and Heather noticed the guys were watching. Raechel narrowed her eyes, "What the fuck are you lookin' at?!" John held up his hands, "Hey, don't get mad at me." Heather looked away and kept her eyes fixed on the truck as Raechel opened the back door.  
Heather and Rae were still arguing in the backseat. "Why did you have to go and embarass me in front of Brock like that? I don't care anymore if he's gone," Heather said, glaring over at Rae. "Bull fuckin' shit Heather. You know you haven't been the same since fuckhead left," Rae yelled, trying to turn around to glare at Brock. "Raechel Dawn, turn around, and leave the guys alone," Amanda said, from the drivers seat. "Amanda, let us go. This is such bullshit," Heather said, trying to get as far away from Rae right now, as she could. "Well if you two wouldn't act worse than a couple of children, I would," Amanda answered. "You know Heather, if you would just tell Brock what a fuckin bitch ass neanderthal he is, you would feel so much better. We just don't want to see you upset anymore. Plus I don't like being handcuffed to you either, homewrecker," Rae said, trying to lighten the mood. "Love you too, Rae," Heather said, laughing slightly. The guys were shocked, looking on from the back. "Women, they're always fighting and making up," Randy mumbled, not wanting to get Rae back there again. Afraid that her and Brock would come to blows again. "Rae, you're lucky I'm getting tired of driving. Since you two are playing nicely now. I'll pull over at a gas station, and we'll take the handcuffs off, and you can drive for awhile," Amanda said, laughing at the evil look Rae and Heather sent, at the playing nicely comment. Raechel smiled and looked at Heather, "Nah, you can drive." Heather smiled, "Aww, thanks Rae." Raechel nodded and smiled.  
  
Author's Note: Aww... look at that... my crazy no drivin' ass is lettin' Heather drive... LOL... hope you liked it... REVIEW... 


	11. Beautiful Moment

Author's Note: Again, all three of us worked on this... Heather and Amanda, you guys have great talent and I am so glad to be writing something with you... anyway, I hope you enjoy...  
  
Chapter 11: Beautiful Moment  
  
"What hotel," Heather asked as they pulled from the gas station. Rae shrugged from the backseat, "Any." Heather scoffed, "That helps." Rae smacked the back off her head. "Wanna be handcuffed?" Amanda asked. "NO!" They said in unison. Amanda nodded and looked out the window. Five minutes later Heather pulled into a motel 6, "Ok, we're here." Heather said and got out. The three walked around to the back of the truck and Rae opened the cap. Rae let the guys out of the back, and looked directly at Brock and said, "Don't make this harder on yourself. John and Randy don't have a problem." She said, glaring at him. "Amanda, go get us 3 rooms. We'll keep the guys out here." Heather said, trying not to look at Brock. "Alright. Randy, do you want to come with me?" Amanda asked, walking towards the front desk. "Sure, need to make sure we get a good room." Randy replied, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wait, Amanda, make sure you guys have a room far away from the rest of us, please," Rae called out, as Amanda just flipped her off.  
Raechel leaned against the truck, keeping a close eye on Brock and Heather. John smiled at her, and she grinned suggestively, "What's on your mind?" John smiled, "One guess." He pinned her between his arms and started kissing her neck. Rae smirked and ran her fingertips down his neck. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes as he kissed her around her ear. He pressed closer to her and she welcomed it. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to let his hand slide up her shirt. She opened one eye and looked over at Brock and Heather. She swallowed, she really didn't like him, but John quickly occupied her mind with something else. Rae smirked as John's hand went South, "Hey..." "What," he asked huskily, in her ear. Raechel smirked, "Uh... never mind." John smirked as Raechel took his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily.  
"So, Amanda and Rae say you've been a fan of mine since I debuted," Brock asked, looking over at Heather. 'She's really cute.' Brock thought to himself. He noticed Raechel and John making out and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, but Rae and Amanda have made the whole depressed girl thing out to be more than it really is," Heather answered, for once looking into his eyes. "I never meant to upset any of my fans. It's just my heart wasn't into wrestling anymore," Brock said, for once actually sounding sincere. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place? It would have made this trip so much easier on you," Heather said, as Amanda and Randy came back out. Raechel spotted them and reluctantly broke from John. She and Heather stood with the guys by the truck. Heather looked at Rae with pleading eyes. "What?" Rae asked quietly so they couldn't hear her. "Do I need a room with him?" Rae nodded and laughed, "Sorry," Rae grinned. "Hey guys, we have three rooms. Sorry Rae, we couldn't get a room away from you," Amanda joked, as Rae just looked at her. "Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm beat," Rae said, with a playful grin on her face, directing it toward John. He grinned in return. "Yeah, Randy and I are going to head to our room. Are you going to be okay, Heather," Amanda asked, looking over at her. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Heather said softly, causing Rae and Amanda to look at her concerned. "Well, I guess we'll be sharing a room tonight, Brock," Heather said, looking up at him. "Okay. Let's get going, I'm tired," Brock said, as he stormed to the room.  
When Heather and Brock got into their room, she tied him up to the bed so he wouldn't get away. "Why did you do that," Brock asked, looking at his tied hands. "Like you'd actually stay if we gave you a choice." Heather said, as her cell phone started ringing, to Brock's entrance music. "Hello," Heather said, looking slightly annoyed at who was on the other end. "I was just wantin' to check on you chica. You okay over there? Need me to come kick him in the balls again," Rae asked, as John winced in pain hearing the last part. "No. I'm fine, but don't be kicking anything okay," Heather answered, not noticing Brock getting out of the ties.  
When Heather hung up the phone, she was shocked when she turned around and noticed Brock standing right behind her. "How did you get out," Heather asked, taking a gulp. "It wasn't tied that tight," Brock answered, as he grabbed Heather around the waist and threw her on the bed. "Brock, what are you doing," Heather asked, looking up at him. "You know, Rae and Amanda may be a couple of angry, hostile bitches, but you are different," Brock said, as he straddled Heather's waist. "Heather, I'm sorry I upset you. I know I said that outside, but I really mean it," Brock apologized again, as he leaned down to kiss Heather. "I know. It's just you meant so much to me, and I never thought I'd get to see you again," Heather answered, as Brock broke the kiss. "Well, you know they say never say never. I may return someday, when I get my life straightened out," Brock said, as he kissed Heather again. This time leaving both of them breathless 'Damn, he is a helluva kisser.' Heather thought to herself, as they broke the kiss again. "Heather, can I ask you something," Brock asked, looking down in her glassed over eyes. "Yeah, Brock," Heather answered, breathlessly. "Can I make love to you," Brock asked, running his finger down her cheek. "I thought you were with Rena," Heather asked, wanting to have this man with her, but she doesn't want to get hurt in the process. "It doesn't mean anything with her. You are so much better than her," Brock answered, lightly kissing her on the lips. "Yes Brock, I want you to make love to me," Heather answered, as she ran her hands aross his broad chest. Heather ran her hands over his chest, then it hit her, she was going to make love to her idol. The guy that hurt her, she wasn't sure if she still wanted to do it. She still wanted to cry when she thought of him; and he was with her right now. Brock noticed the distant look in her eyes, "Heather," he said softly. She looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Heather said nothing and swallowed hard, "Brock, have you even considered, that we have only known each other for a little while?" Brock thought for a minute. "I realized that, Heather. There is just something about you. I don't know what it is. I just-" Heather cut him off by kissing him. "Less talking, more action." Brock nodded then smiled evilly. Heather looked at him strangely. Brock took each of her arms then tied them to the bedpost. "No, Brock." Heather shook her head. Brock put a finger to her lips and silenced her. He stood up off the bed and pulled his hirt off. Heather looked away and tried not to drool. Brock saw this and grinned. "What's the matter?" Brock flexed his pecs at her. Heather blushed and looked away again. She loved when he did that, it turned her on. Heather blushed again at the thought. "You're blushing," Brock grinned. Heather looked at him and shook her head no. Brock laughed as he sat beside her. "You are beautiful." He ran his hand down her cheek. "Even more then Rena." Brock laughed. Heather laughed. "Don't lie." Brock looked at her seriously. "You are." Brock didn't let her reply, he kissed her and ran his hand up her shirt. Heather gasped at the feel of his hand running gently over her breast. It sent chills up and down her body. Brock slowly unbuttoned the buttons on her silk white shirt. Brock kissed her ear as he whispered; "You're not a virgin right?" "No." Heather said softly. "Ok, just making sure." Brock said as he unzipped her pants. Heather closed her eyes and raised her hips of the bed as Brock pulled them off. "You still sure, Heather?" Brock asked. Heather nodded. "Untie me?" Heather pleaded. Brock shook his head and stood up once more and removed the rest of his clothes. Heather's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Don't look so shocked, honey." Brock grinned at the look on her face. He climbed back on the bed and kissed her deeply. Heather could feel him rub against her leg she moaned. Brock grinned as he tried to find a way to get her bra off. "Untie me to get it off." Heather grinned. "Not." Brock said as he ripped the material. Heather grumbled. He grinned. "Found a way." He then went on to take off her panties. Brock grinned as he climbed on top of her, spreading her legs with his knees. He entered her slowly so she could get used to his size. She gave him the ok and he started to move slowly. "Brock, I'm not gonna fucking break." Heather moaned with each move Brock made, Brock covered her mouth with his so no one could hear her.  
Raechel stopped and looked around. John groaned, he had his head against her chest, "No, please, Raechel, not now." Rae sighed and thought for a moment. She knew what was happening between Heather and Brock. She sighed and looked down at John; his blue eyes pleaded with her. He sighed, "You've already called her, you know she's ok." Rae nodded as she caught her breath, "Yeah, you're right." John smiled and nodded, "Good." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down to kiss her. Before he did, he smiled, "Thank you." Rae grinned and kissed him hungrily. Raechel pulled from John when she heard Heather let out a moan that sounded like she was in more pain than pleasure. Raechel got off John, "Fuck it!" John sighed, "Rae, come on." Rae shook her head, "No fuckin' way!" She pulled a shirt over her head, yanked on some pants, and stormed out the door. John groaned and followed. Rae started yelling, "Amanda! Get out here!" John pulled his shorts up as he stumbled into the hallway. Raechel went to Heather and Brock's room and started pounding on the door. There was no answer (now there wouldn't be would there). "What the hell is going on Rae," Amanda asked slightly dishevled. Rae stepped back and started kicking the door, "That," another kick, "fucker!" She ran and jumped against the door, causing it to fall to the floor. Randy came running out into the hall buck nekkid (supposed to be spelt that way). John looked at Raechel in shock, "Holy fuck Rae!" Raechel ignored him and went into the room. It was completely dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Raechel spotted Brock on top of Heather, and she could see Brock's hand clapped over her mouth. Raechel grew really pissed off, "You fucker!" She ran across the room and jumped onto Brock. Amanda's eyes went wide, "Holy shit Rae! What..." The others went into the room and saw Heather naked on the bed while a naked Brock tried to get a pissed off Raechel off his back. Amanda clapped her hands over John and Randy's eyes. Randy covered himself with his hands. Heather quickly pulled the covers over her. John walked over and helped Brock to get Rae off his back. Amanda and Randy just turned and walked out of the room. On their way out, Amanda could be heard saying, "You could have at least put some boxers on." "What for, it's not like you had a problem with it," he joked as they went back to their room.  
Heather quickly stood up with the sheet around her and dashed to the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way. Rae stood in shock, she turned around so Brock could cover up. She heard him grumble. "You were screwing Heather," Rae yelled not looking at him. "So? Why is it your business?" Brock growled. Raechel put her hands on her hips as she spun around, "I don't want you to hurt her again, you fuckin' dick!" Brock stepped toward her; John got in between them, "Yo, Brock, back off." Brock looked at John, oddly and then nodded. Brock sighed and looked up at Rae, "I'm not going to hurt her." Rae scoffed, "Yeah right!" "Why would I?" Brock asked. "She's not a little girl, Rae! Let her grow up." Brock said. Before John could stop her, Rae slapped Brock. John grabbed her around the waist. "Calm down you two!" He said frustrated. Raechel glared at Brock as John held her back, "Only good friends call me Rae! And you sure as shit ain't a good fuckin' friend. Lemme warn you now, if you hurt Heather, I will kill you." She pulled from John and stalked out of the bedroom. John sighed and followed her.  
Brock sighed and sat on the bed running a hand over his head. He looked toward the bathroom door, Heather still hadn't come out. He stood up and walked over to it. He knocked softly. "Heather, baby, open the door." He said quietly. Brock smiled slightly when the door opened a crack. Heather peeked out, "She gone?" Brock smiled and nodded, "Yeah." Heather sighed, relieved, "I don't know what's gotten into her. She was never this bad when I was with guys before." She sat down on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. Brock nodded and sat beside her. "She's looking out for you. I don't see why she has to hit me though." Brock laughed softly. Heather smiled. "I know she is looking out for me, I respect that. She needs to lay off me sometimes. Let me breathe." Heather rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed. Brock leaned back and looked at Heather, "You know, you're lucky to have a friend like that." Heather cocked an eyebrow and looked at Brock as if he were insane, "Are we talking about the same person?" Brock chuckled and nodded, "You know Raechel's gonna be a friend for life, you're lucky to have someone that always gonna watch your back for you." Heather shrugged as she thought about what Brock was saying.  
  
Rae was pacing her and John's room. John sighed, "Rae, I know this pisses you off, but Heather is happy, and you should be happy for her." Raechel looked back at John, the sarcasm was obvious in her voice, "Oh, I'm ecstatic that she decided to nail the guy that hurt her." John shook his head and he undressed before climbing into bed. He sat up and looked at Raechel, "Come on." Rae sighed and looked over at John. She nodded and then undressed before crawling into bed next to him. John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, "Get some sleep." Rae nodded and yawned. John pulled her closely to him and closed his eyes.  
Amanda and Randy were laying in their bed, staring up at the ceiling. Amanda sighed, "I wish Rae would chill out." Randy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I've only been with you guys a few days, but I can see she's really protective of Heather, and her truck," he said the last part more softly, but Amanda caught on to it. She smirked and nodded, "Yeah, she is." She sighed again and relaxed even more against Randy, "I just hope you gets over this whole hate she has for Brock, it's going to be hard on Heather, even though Rae is just trying to be a good friend." Randy nodded in agreement and pulled Amanda closer to him.  
  
Author's Note: Well, is Rae going to chill out?! Where are they going next?! Stay tuned! Hope you liked it... REVIEW... and let US know... 


	12. Bout Damn Time

Author's Note: Again, all three of us had a hand in this chapter... and basically all three of us worked on the sections when we're alone w/ our men.. *big grin*... hope you enjoy...  
  
Chapter 12: Bout Damn Time  
  
Raechel, Amanda, and Heather met out in the parking lot as the guys were inside, checking them out and talking to the manager about the door on Heather and Brock's room. They were supposed to tell him some bullshit story and just pay him off. Heather and Rae barely spoke, but Amanda decided to break the silence, "You two need to talk. This shit isn't going to work!" Rae looked over and Heather; she sighed, "Heather, look, you're a great friend, you're like my SISTER for fuck sake, and I want you to be happy, but..." "Not with Brock," Heather cut her off. Raechel shook her head, "It's nothin' like that. Alright, look, the guy hurt you before, and you didn't even KNOW the man. When we first said something to him about it, he got a fuckin' attitude, I'm sorry if I don't like the guy, but I will TRY to be civil. We didn't exactly get off to a great start, and well, I'm willing to put it all behind me if he is." Heather was surprised to hear this, she knew Rae could hold a grudge for a LONG time, "Thank you Rae, it means a lot to me." Amanda smiled, glad her two friends were making up,"This is great. Now, hug, and make up." Rae cocked an eyebrow at Amanda, "Hug?" Heather nodded and giggled, "Yeah, what's that?" Amanda laughed and hugged both of her friends. Rae and Heather exchanged amused glances as Amanda squeezed them in the group hug. Raechel smirked when she spotted the guys coming toward them, "Check this out," she whispered to Amanda, "Well, well, well, if isn't the Meat Head, Sexy Beast, and Full Package." The guys stopped and looked at each other, confused. Amanda smirked and looked at Rae, "You just love confusing them, don't you?" Raechel laughed and nodded, "Hell yeah I do!" Heather and Amanda climbed up front, as Rae watched John and Randy get intto the backseat. She looked at Brock, and stopped him. They stared at each other for a moment. Raechel sighed and extended her hand, "Sorry man." Brock nodded and then smiled slightly, "No problem." They shook hands and Heather smiled out the window. Brock put his hand on Raechel's shoulder and they walked away from the truck some. Rae looked up at him, "What?" Brock sighed, "I understand that you're being protective of Heather, and you think I'm going to hurt her, but Rae..." Raechel smirked, "Yeah?" Brock smiled weakly, "I'm not going to hurt her." Raechel sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll take your word for it, but I'm warnin' you," her face turned serious, "You do, and you're gonna be the one hurtin'." Raechel then walked around to the driver's side of the truck. Brock sighed as he climbed into the backseat with John and Randy, "So glad we could get that straightened out Raechel." Raechel smirked as she put her sunglasses down and lit a cigarette, "Yeah, me too." She started the truck, and hit the gas, peeling out of the parking lot.  
Randy looked over at Brock, "Man, I'm guessing you're Meat Head." Brock rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever Randy." John smirked, "Ya'll know I'm the Full Package." Randy grinned, "At least I'm a Sexy Beast." John frowned, "Hey Rae?" Raechel looked in the rearview mirror, "Yeah?" "How come I can't be a Sexy Beast?" Raechel glanced over at Amanda and they both smirked. Rae started laughing and shook her head. Amanda playfully slapped her arm, "Look what you did." Heather started laughing and nodded, "Yeah, way to go Rae." Raechel cocked an eybrow at them, "I don't see either of you tryin' to straighten it out. I say let 'em go." Raechel looked back at John, "John, you can be whatever you fuckin' want." John smirked and nodded, "How 'bout both of 'em." "No," all three girls said in unison. Rae held up her index finger, "One. Three names, three guys. You each get one." Randy leaned up and kissed Amanda's neck, "Wanna tell me..." Rae looked over, "Amanda Leigh, don't you dare." Randy smirked and looked at Raechel, "Breaking out the middle names." Amanda sighed and looked at Raechel, pouting. Rae shook her head and focused on the road, "No." Randy started kissing her neck again, "Come on," he whispered. Rae pushed up her sunglasses and her head snapped in Randy's direction, "Randy Keith Orton, I swear, if you don't stop, I'm gonna throw you out the damn door!" Randy looked shocked that Raechel knew his full name. He smiled sheepishly and leaned back against the seat, "Can't blame a guy for tryin'." John and Brock looked at Randy with a smirk; Randy looked at them both, "Don't even." John smirked and relaxed against the seat, "Well, Randy Keith..." Amanda looked back at him, "John Felix-Anthony Cena, leave him alone." Randy and Brock both looked over at John, "Felix?" John crossed his arms over his chest, "Fuck you guys." They both started laughing hysterically. Raechel shook her head, "Alright, everyone shut the fuck up! That's enough of the middle name bullshit!" Everyone looked at Rae in surprise. Heather smirked, "Yes, Raechel Dawn." Raechel's dark eyes went wide, "Heather, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you." Heather just laughed and relaxed against the seat.  
The three girls got out of the truck and smiled at the large, three story house that was facing in the ocean. Rae pushed her sunglasses up and smiled, "It's damn good to be back here." Heather and Amanda nodded in agreement. John walked up behind her, and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Nice place." Rae nodded and looked at her two friends, "Yeah, it works. 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 1 half bath, nice place. Cost a pretty penny too." Randy walked over to Amanda, "How about you show me one of those 5 bedrooms?" Amanda smirked at Randy and cocked her eyebrow, "We got Jack in the house." Randy smiled, "Let's go." Amanda squealed as Randy chased her up the walk and onto the porch. Raechel and Heather looked at each other, then rolled their eyes. Raechel looked at John and took his hand, "Come on stud." John smirked and happily followed Rae up the walk to the porch. Brock and Heather watched as they went inside.  
  
**Amanda & Randy**  
  
Amanda and Randy walked in the house, and before Amanda could turn around, Randy was starting a delicious torture on her neck. "Randy, I thought you wanted me to show you around the house?" Amanda asked, trying to keep her knees from getting weak. "Right now, all I'm interested in seeing is your bedroom." Randy said, not relenting his attack on Amanda's neck. "Randy, if you don't stop that, we won't make it to my room." Amanda said, walking towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Randy asked, following Amanda into the kitchen. "I told you we have Jack in the house." Amanda replied, casting a seductive look at Randy. "What else do you got in there?" Randy asked, wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist, as she looked through the liquor cabinet. "Well we have some Jose Cuervo, some Absolute, and I think we have some Hot Damn." Amanda said, grabbing the Jack Daniels "Well, Hot Damn, suits you." Randy said, nuzzling the side of Amanda's neck. "Yeah, you're real cute there Orton." Amanda said, slapping him playfully. "Come on, let's get upstairs." Randy said, picking her up and carrying her bridal style upstairs to her room. The trip upstairs didn't go without a few mishaps, such as Randy almost tripping cause he kept kissing Amanda on the way up the stairs. "Randy Keith Orton, you better not drop me." Amanda said, as he tripped again, on the top step. "Amanda Leigh, why would I drop you?" Randy asked, as he looked around at the 5 rooms in front of him. "I don't know, maybe because you tripped 3 other times." Amanda answered, before noticing his confused look. "2nd door on the left." She said, as Randy walked towards the door. "Don't worry honey, the only place I'm going to drop you, is on your bed. Now, what you should worry about, is, am I going to let you out of that bed." Randy said, wiggling his eyebrows, as he and Amanda entered the room.  
  
**Heather & Brock**  
  
Heather sighed nervously and looked out at the ocean. She was still a little nervous around Brock, and he knew it. Brock walked over and stood beside her. "We gonna stand here all day," he asked jokingly. Heather shook her head and laughed softly. Heather started walking towards the ocean and Brock followed. She stopped when she was 10 feet away from the water and sat down. Brock looked at her. "Waves are gonna get you." He nodded at the water. Heather shrugged. "I don't care, I love the ocean." She said taking off her shoes as the water came up to her. "It's cold." Brock backed away. Heather smirked and looked at Brock, "Afraid of a little cold water?" Brock smiled and shook his head as he walked a little closer. Heather held back a laugh and as Brock got closer. When he was close enough, she splashed him with some of the water. Brock glared at her, trying not to smile, "That's not funny." Heather smiled at him, "Wimp." Brock started toward her, "Wimp, huh? Heather laughed as Brock continued stalking toward her. "You don't scare me big meat head." Heather grinned. Brock glared at her as he went to grab her, she was to fast and she stood up and started to run down the beach. Brock shook his head and ran to catch up with her. "Brock, lets make a deal!" Heather was getting tired of running. "What kind of deal?" Brock asked as he continued to chase her. "Uh, leave me alone and I wont have Rae hurt you." She said as the sand started to burn her feet. "My feet hurt, Brock." Heather whined. "You should have thought about that before getting me all wet." Heather stopped and turned arournd to face him. "I barley threw water on you, you sissy." She said as he was in front of her. "i owe you then." Brock said putting her over his shoulder. Heather sighed as he headed towards the water. Did he think she was scared? She grinned as she propped her elbows up on his back and sighed. She decided to act scared. "Brock, please take me back to the house." She said. "Im sorry, i'll never ever do it again. I cant swim." She lied. Brock ignored her as he dumped her into the water. Heather didn't come up and he got worried. Heather's lungs started to burn and she came up for air. Brock let out a sigh of relief, and Heather grinned deviously, "Worried?" Brock nodded, "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be," he asked wading toward her. Heather smiled at him, "Thanks." Brock stopped and looked deep into her eyes, "If anything happened to you..." Heather placed her finger on his lips and silenced him. They gazed into each others eyes for the longest time. Brock smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ear, "You're so beautiful." Heather blushed and looked away from Brock. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was so surreal. Brock gently turned her face so he could look at her. She looked up at him, wanting. Brock smiled and leaned down toward her. Heather closed her eyes in anticipation and Brock kissed her softly. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity of sheer ecstasy, Brock finally broke the kiss. Heather looked up at him, trying to catch her breath. She did so, and spoke quietly, "You don't know how long I've waited to be kissed like that, by you." Brock smirked, "Oh, the hotel room wasn't good enough?" Heather smiled at him and gently shook her head, "That was better." Brock took her hand as they walked out of the water. Heather stopped and picked her shoes up. Then they walked up to the house. "You sure you wanna go in there?" Heather asked grinned slightly. "Cant stay out here, it's getting dark." He shrugged and went into the house. Heather sighed and went in also.  
  
**Raechel & John**  
  
Raechel walked out onto the balcony off her room and looked out at the rolling ocean. She watched as Brock and Heather walked into the house. She sighed softly and then smiled weakly to herself. She was glad that Heather was happen with the man she wanted. John walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, "What are you thinkin' about?" Rae shook her head, "Nothin'." "Tell me, please," John asked softly. Rae sighed as she walked back into the room, "Just thinking about Heather and Brock." She shrugged. John nodded and sat on the bed. "I think she looks happy," John grinned. Rae laughed, "I know, I'm just being paranoid, about Brock." John nodded, he understood what she was talking about. "Rae, tell me how you met those two clowns," John said referring to Heather and Amanda. Raechel smirked at John, "In the fuckin' circus." John laughed softly as she walked over to him. Rae smiled, "Well, we met a while ago, all three of us write about the same things." "What things," John interrupted. Raechel smiled, "You need to ask?" John smirked, knowingly. Rae continued, "We started chatting online, then we met up one day. Things just happened from there." Raechel smiled as she remembered, "I love both of 'em as if they were my own flesh and blood." John smiled as he pulled Rae into his lap, "They mean that much to you." Raechel smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they do." She sighed heavily and John looked at her worried, "What's wrong?" Rae shook her head, "Just thinkin' about this whole fuckin' thing. If I hadn't brought it up, none of this would have happened, and..." "And I would have never met you," he cut in, sounding sincere. Raechel looked at him with a sarcastic smile, "You're glad about this?" John smiled and pulled her down to him "I am." Rae looked in John's eyes. "I kidnapped you, John." Rae tried not to laugh. John grinned. "I would have kidnapped you if you didn't kidnap me," john grinned. "Good." Rae grinned. "You know, Amanda, Heather and I, always wanted to meet, each of us were always busy. So one day we said fuck it and we all met at Big Peckers." Rae laughed. "All three of ya'll are weird." John said. Raechel smirked as she pushed John onto his back and straddled his waist, "You got a problem with us bein' weird?" John grinned, "None at all." Rae smiled and nodded as she pulled John's jersey off, "Good, cus if you did..." She glanced down, "You would be locked up in the basement, and not up here about to get any." John smirked, "You couldn't resist me." Raechel grinned and thought for a moment. She nodded quickly, "Yeah, you're probably right." John reached up and placed his hand on the back of Rae's neck, "I knew you couldn't," he joked with a playful grin. Raechel smiled and leaned down to kiss him, "Shut up." John chuckled and pulled her down to him to kiss her softly.  
  
Author's Note: How sweet, all of 'em (well, maybe not Amanda & Randy so much... *big grin* love ya Amanda)... hope you liked... REVIEW... the way the three of us are goin' it shouldn't be long before this is updated... until next time... 


	13. Dreams Come True

Author's Note: This VERY sweet, and was written by Amanda, damn, chick's got talent... brought a tear to my eye... *big grin*  
  
Chapter 13: Dreams Come True  
  
Randy had decided to take Amanda out for a romantic picnic dinner by the ocean. When they got to the spot Randy had picked for their date, Amanda stood there in awe. "Randy, this is so beautiful." Amanda said, looking at the view of the sunset. "It's not as beautiful as you." Randy replied, walking up behind Amanda, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't know what to say. You always seem to surprise me." Amanda said, turning around to give Randy a small kiss. "Don't say anything. Let's just enjoy the evening." Randy said, taking her hand, and leading her over to the blanket.  
After their dinner from Olive Garden (big surprise, lol.) Randy and Amanda sat back and watched the waves roll in from the ocean. "You want to know something I used to dream about?" Amanda asked, almost shyly. "What's that?" Randy asked, whispering in her ear. "When I was younger, I would fantasize about making love to the man I love on the beach." Amanda said, without turning around. "What do you say we make your fantasy a reality?" Randy asked, turning Amanda around to face him. "You mean you want to do this?" Amanda asked, almost shocked he agreed. "Why do you look so surprised?" Randy asked, as Amanda got up and started walking down the beach. "Amanda! Amanda! What's wrong?" Randy yelled as he took off after her. "It's nothing. I was just surprised you said you wanted to make my dreams a reality." Amanda answered, as Randy had a gentle grip on her arm, to keep her from leaving. "Why does that surprise you? Is it because I never had a problem with just straight out, flat out fucking? 'Cause believe me, if I would have known you didn't like that, I wouldn't have done that." Randy said, forcing Amanda to look in his eyes. "Randy, you wouldn't understand." Amanda said, trying to look away from him, but Randy kept his grip. "Then make me understand." Randy said, as the waves crashed against their legs. "I've had boyfriends in the past, that never really cared about what I wanted, it was all about them. The night Rae suggested we go and kidnap you guys, I just figured that all I'd be to you, was just another fuck buddy, that I'd be another ring rat you could tell the boys about. Then tonight you set up this romantic sunset picnic, and you tell me you want to make my dream come true." Amanda said, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Okay, first of all, I never saw you as another fuck buddy. Second, what happens between us, does NOT get repeated back to the guys. I've never been like that. Tonight is just what you said it is, romantic. You deserve to have someone who will love you and treat you right." Randy said, wiping the tears away from Amanda's face.  
The two started to make their way back to the blanket, both thinking about what was just said. When they reached their destination, Amanda looked up at Randy trying to figure out how to ask the one question she needed answered. "Randy, did you mean what you said back there, when you said I deserved to have someone who loved me?" Amanda asked, hoping she wasn't setting herself up to get hurt. "Amanda, I meant every word I said. Only I want to be the one who loves you." Randy said, as his head lowered to hers. "I love you too." Amanda answered, as their lips met in a searing kiss. Their kiss never broke, as hands fumbled with buttons and zippers. Randy laid Amanda down on the blanket and gently climed on top of her. Randy looked down into Amanda's eyes, as he broke their kiss. "Randy, make love to me." Amanda said, as she pulled his face down to hers. It wasn't long after that, they were giving into their love for each other. Their moans and cries of pleasure, were drowned out by the waves crashing to the shore. Randy tried to make sure that Amanda knew how he feels about her, with every thrust and kiss, they each felt themselves falling deeper and deeper for the other.  
After their love making, Randy held Amanda in his arms, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you Randy." Amanda said, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too, Amanda." Randy replied, as they fell asleep in each others arms. 


	14. Moving On

Author's Note: This was written by Heather, with the help of yours truly... *big grin* most of it was Heather, and although she don't believe it, she's got talent...  
  
Chapter 14: Moving On  
  
Heather laid in Brock's arms half asleep. He ran his hand through her hair and sighed. "You awake?" He asked softly. He heard her mumble a yes against his chest. "You planning on getting up today?" He asked grinning. She shook her head and rolled over so she wasn't facing him. He put his arm around her waist and rolled her back over so her was looking at her face, her eyes were closed and he knew she wasn't asleep. "Open your eyes." He lightly tapped her nose. She grumbled and pushed him away. "Five minutes." She said and covered her head with a pillow. He grinned and moved the pillow, then kissed her neck. "You got a thick head, you know that?" She grumbled as she put her arms around his neck. "What head you talking about?" He whispered in her ear. She moaned when he said that. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him. He grinned at her and leaned up to kiss her lips softly. She kissed him back hungrily. He looked into her big brown eyes. "You're so beautiful." He said moving her hair away from her face. She blushed and pushed him away, "You're full of shit." "I'm serious." He said grabbing her arm as she went to get off him. "Where you going?" Brock asked flipping her over onto her back. "Brock, we can't stay in here all day." Heather gasped when she felt his hand go up her thigh. Brock smiled suggestively at her, "And why not?" Heather rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm tired of hanging around the house all the time." He shrugged, "Alright, what did you have in mind?" Heather shrugged, "I don't know." Brock laughed and laid down beside her. "That tells me a lot." He grinned. "I was thinking of something." She looked over at him. "And what's that?" Brock sighed. "I can't stay here forever, so I need to go back to Minnesota." Heather smirked, "You could stay here." Brock sighed and shook his head, "As much as I would love to, I need to go back." Heather sighed and looked down at the floor. Brock smiled and made her look at him, "I want you to come back with me." Heather's eyes went wide, "What?" Brock nodded, "I want you to come back to Minnesota with me." Heather looked away from him, "I don't know Brock, I mean, my friends are HERE." Brock smiled at her, "You could still see them. You think I would take you away from them, and never let you see them again?" Heather shrugged, "No, I know you would never do that." She thought for a minute. "I'll go with you." He smiled. "I'm glad." He leaned over and passionately kissed her. Heather reluctantly pulled away. "Rae isn't going to be so happy, Amanda too."  
Heather and Brock walked outside and saw Rae sitting on the porch with John. Amanda was there, sitting on Randy's lap. Heather sighed, "Guys, could you leave us alone for a few?" John and Randy nodded before walking down onto the beach. Brock kissed Heather's cheek before following them. Raechel narrowed her eyes, "What's up chica?" Heather sighed, "Brock asked me to go back to Minnesota with him." Rae and Amanda both went wide-eyed in shock, "What," they yelled in unison. Raechel stood up from her chair and looked over Heather, "What did you say," she asked through clenched teeth. Amanda swallowed, worried about Rae's reaction to Heather's response. Heather swallowed and looked at Raechel, "I said yes." Rae went off, "What?! How the fuck could you do something like that?! Runnin' off to fuckin' Minnesota! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Heather backed up, she wasn't about to start another fight with Rae. "Rae, calm down." Rae glared at her, "CLAM DOWN?! HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN!?" Rae yelled. "You would do the same thing with John." Rae put her hands on her hips, "This isn't about me! What makes you think when you go there, you two will be happy?! Who's to say he won't fuck around on you?! How do you fuckin' KNOW that everything will work out?! Huh?! That fuckin asshole isn't worth..." Heather didn't give Raechel the chance to finish, she slapped her right across the face. Amanda's eyes went wide, "Oh, shit." Rae stood there and glared at Heather for a moment. Heather didn't falter. They just stared at each other. Rae punched Heather right in the face. Heather stumbled backwards and then tackled Rae. They wrestled on the porch and Heather got in a couple more punches in before Raechel flipped her onto her back and punched her. Amanda's shock wore away and she looked at the guys on the beach, "Guys, help!" John, Randy, and Brock turned and saw the girls fighting on the porch. They ran up and John pulled Raechel off Heather. Heather went to go after her, but Brock grabbed her, "Stop!" Raechel struggled against John, "Let me go, damn it John!" John tightened his hold, "Chill the fuck out!" Heather and Rae stood glaring at each other. "I do not know why you two do this!" Amanda pushed through everyone and stood in the middle. "Do I need to pull out the handcuffs?" She asked. "Brock let her go." Amanda nodded towards Heather, he sighed and released his hold. "Let her go John." Amanda said. He nodded and let Rae go only to have her lunge at Heather, Randy caught her before she could do anything. Rae struggled against Randy, "I swear to God Randy, you better fuckin let me go!" Randy shook his head, "Raechel, calm down." "Fuck you," she screamed, directing it toward Brock. He looked shocked. Raechel finally calmed down and Randy let her go. Raechel sighed and looked at Heather, "You wanna go, fine go the fuck ahead. I'm not gonna stop you, but when this asshole starts treatin' you like shit, don't think I'M gonna be the one to fuckin' save your ass," she growled before storming into the house. Heather kicked the side of the house before storming in and looking for Rae. Amanda sighed. "Here we go again." She said and went into the house.  
Heather walked out on the back porch and saw Rae looking out at the ocean. Heather sighed. "Rae I'm-" She started, "Don't." Rae cut her off and sighed. Raechel looked back out at the ocean and swallowed, "Heather, I don't want to lose you. You and Amanda, you two are my best friends. I guess I'm just scared that you won't..." She sighed and shook her head before looking back at Heather, before she could continue, Amanda walked out. She sighed as she approached them, "Heather, if you go to Minnesota, we'll never get to see you." Rae nodded in agreement with Heather. Heather ran a hand through her hair. God this was hard. She couldn't take it anymore she broke down and started to cry. Rae and Amanda both felt bad, they walked over to their friend and hugged her tightly. Heather looked at her friends through her tear filled eyes, "Guys..." Raechel shook her head and hugged her tightly, "It's okay chica," she said with a breaking voice. Amanda nodded in agreement as she sighed heavily, "Heather, if you're going to be happy with Brock, then I want you to do what makes you happy." Heather smiled at Amanda, "Thanks." They both then looked at Raechel; she sighed and nodded, "Do what YOU want chica. You've been waitin' so long to be with Brock, and I don't wanna be the one that prevents that from happenin." Heather smiled then she and Raechel hugged tightly. Amanda smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and observed the scene. John, Randy and Brock walked out onto the porch and saw the girls in tight embrace. Rae pulled away and nodded at Brock. "You hurt her I'll..." She was cut off, "I wont." Brock said. Rae nodded and she and Amanda left Heather and Brock alone. "Are we good to go?" Brock asked looking in Heather's eyes. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She only wished he wouldn't hurt her. 


	15. On The Beach

Author's Note: This was written by ME... and I hope you like it...  
  
Chapter 15: On The Beach  
  
Raechel and John walked along the beach, bare footed allowing the surf to hit their feet. John took Rae's hand in his own and she smiled up at him. John looked at her, "Are you three going to let us go back to work?" Raechel smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him, "What, you don't enjoy this," she asked gesturing to herself with her free hand. John stopped and pulled her closer to him, "Of course I do." He gently kissed her on the lips, "I want you to come with me." Raechel looked at him in shock, "What?" John nodded, "I want you to come with me," he said again. Rae searched his face, "You're serious? You want the person that kidnapped you, to come with you?" John smiled and softly laughed, "Yeah, I do." Rae thought about it for a moment and then smiled gently at John, "I'd love to." John smiled and pulled her into his arms to hug her tightly. Raechel smiled and returned the hug. When she and her friends agreed to kidnap the guys, she wasn't expecting her and John to become so close. But hey, if that was what was meant to happen, so be it. She wasn't going to argue with it. John gently pulled from her and brushed a piece of loose hair from her face; he smiled at her, "I'm so glad all this happened. It feels like I've found something that I've been missing all along." Raechel smiled as she felt the tears building in her eyes. She kissed John gently and then hugged him tightly. John closed his eyes and returned the strong embrace. Rae closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. John pulled from her and noticed the trail down her cheek, "Look at that, Rae doesn't seem so hostile now." Raechel smirked and nodded at John, "I just wasn't expecting all of this when we decided to snatch you guys." John smiled at her, "Well, you didn't give me much reason to argue in like the first 10 minutes." Raechel smiled, "Well, I know I'm good, but I didn't know I was THAT good." John smirked and shook his head, "You're the best, in more than that way." Raechel's face grew serious and John smiled at her, "I've never known anyone quite like you." Rae smirked, "Yeah, I get that alot." He smiled and claimed her mouth in a long, passionate kiss. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. She still couldn't get over this. She was WITH John Cena, the object of her affection since she saw him debut in the WWE. She had him now, and it was going to take a whole damn army for her to let him go.  
They sat in the sand, watching the surf. Rae had her head rested on John's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his own against hers. Rae sighed and nuzzled closer to John as they watched the ocean, enjoying the serene setting. It was a first when they actually sat together and didn't talk, just enjoying being with each other. John smiled at Raechel and kissed her again. Rae smiled and looked up at him. He gently kissed her on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He eased her back into the sand, never once breaking their kiss. Rae looked up at John with a smirk, "On the beach?" John smiled and nodded, "Yeah, always been some kind of fantasy of mine." Rae smirked, "To nail some chick on the beach?" John smiled and gently kissed between her eyes, "Not nail. To make love to the woman I've dreamed about my whole life on the beach." Raechel smiled, genuinely touched as John gently kissed her again.  
John and Raechel walked back up to the house, hand in hand. Their activities earlier that evening were obvious to anyone who saw them. Amanda smiled as they walked up onto the porch, "Around the bend?" Raechel smirked and nodded before she and John went inside. They walked into Raechel's bedroom. Rae groaned as she brushed sand from her body. John smirked as he stepped out of his shorts, "Need a shower?" She nodded and sighed, "God, yes." John walked over to her and kissed her gently, "Me too." Rae smiled, "We just got finished." John smiled as he kissed her again, "Your point?" Raechel shrugged with a devious grin, "Guess I don't have one." John nodded and slowly slipped her shirt over her head. He smiled and took her hand into his own, leading her toward the bathroom.  
  
Rae and John lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. John had her wrapped in his arms, holding her tightly. Raechel had her head rested on his chest. She looked up at him, "John?" He smiled at her, "Yeah?" She narrowed her dark eyes, "Why do you want me to come with you?" John smiled at her and brushed hair from her face, "I love you." Rae's eyes went wide when he said that. She had only DREAMED of him telling her that, and now, she couldn't believe it. John smirked at her shock, "I'm serious." Rae's eyes swelled with tears as she rose to kiss John, "I love you too." John smiled and pulled her down to him to kiss her softly. 


	16. The Ol Switcheroo

Chapter 16: The Ol' Switcheroo  
  
The six young adults sat on the porch watching the sunset over the ocean, and drinking endless amounts of hard liquor. It seemed that the three young women had an endless supply of the stuff. In a way, they did. With Randy and Amanda using the liquor for their own 'games', Raechel had to go to the liquor store damn near every day. Randy picked up a bottle of Hot Damn and smiled, "Well, we'll be turning in for the night. Good evening to you all," he said with a suggestive smile toward Amanda. Amanda smiled, "Later guys." Rae and Heather looked at each other as Amanda and Randy went inside, "I wondered how long they were going to last," Raechel said with a smirk. Heather nodded in agreement, "You ain't the only one." Heather sighed and glanced over at John; Raechel noticed, "Heather." Heather looked over at her, "Hmmm?" Rae nodded toward the beach, "A word." Heather nodded and they both stood from their chairs. John and Brock watched as they stumbled down onto the beach and then looked at each other, confused.  
Raechel looked at Heather, "What's up," asked, her words slightly slurred Heather shook her head, "Nothing." Rae put her hands on her hips, "Don't try n bullshit a bullshittter." (seriously, I didn't make a mistake in the spelling) Heather sighed, "I was jus' checkin' out John." Raechel smirked and turned her friend away from the porch, "You wan 'im, dontcha?" Heather looked at Rae, surprised that she read her so well. She smirked and nodded, "Well, yeah, kinda." Raechel slapped her back, almost knocking her over, "Hell, why didn't ya say somethin'?!" Heather looked at her, surprised at the question, "I... uh..." "You thought I'd get pissssed didn't ya?" Heather nodded slowly; Rae smirked, "Well, alright, it's a lil odd, but I can understand. Look at 'im! What a fuckin' Ssexy Beassst!" She gestured toward John, accidentally hitting Heather with her arm. She smiled weakly, "Sorry chica." Heather eyed her, "I think you've had too much." Rae sighed, "Ya think so?" Heather smirked and nodded. Rae looked down at an invisible watch, "Hell, John and I started at like 1, and it's what..." She looked over her shoulder, almost losing her balance, "What time isssss it?" Brock looked down at his watch, "Almost 8." Rae looked at Brock for a moment, noticing for the first time his captivating blue eyes. She tore her eyes away and looked at Heather, "7 hours of nothin' under 70 proof!" Heather smirked, "Did you just check out Brock?" Rae looked at her, apalled, "Fuck no! I hate the sumbitch, member?" Heather smirked and nodded, "Okay." She thought for a moment and then looked at Rae, "What would you say to a little swap?" Rae narrowed her eyes, "Whatcha mean?" Heather smiled and looked at Rae, something on her mind.  
Rae stormed up onto the porch, "No fuckin' way!" John watched her open the door, "What's wrong?" Raechel shook her head, "Nothin'! Everything's fuckin' peachy!" Heather sighed and followed her into the house. Rae turned and looked at her, "How the fuck can you even think somethin' like that?!" "Think what," Heather asked confused. Rae glared at her, "I know what goin' through that thick head of yours." (again, very intoxicated) Rae poked her on the side of the head. Heather laughed, "What do I have going on in my head?" Rae shook her head. "Don't play games, I know you wanna screw John." Heather looked at Rae for a second, "Wait, you..." "Yeah, I said he was hot! So fuckin' what?! That's not sayin' you can fuck him!" Heather shushed Raechel, "The guys." Raechel shrugged, "Let 'em fuckin' hear! I don't care!" Heather sighed, "So what if I do wanna screw 'im?" Rae shook her head, "No, fuckin' way." Rae went to leave. Heather grabbed her arm. "One night. That's all I'm asking," Heather begged. "What do I get," Rae asked with a devilish grin. Heather thought for a minute. "Uh, well, you, uh, um, Brock." She said quietly. "What the fuck?! Brock?!" Amanda looked down the stairs, "What the hell's going on?" Raechel and Heather looked at her, "Nothin'," they yelled in unison. Rae pointed, "Go back you YOUR man!" Amanda eyed them oddly and then shrugged before going back into her room. "Rae, calm down," Heather begged. Rae scoffed. "No." She crossed her arms. "Why would I want HIM?" Heather scratched the back off her head. "Well, I don't know, but you do owe me." She nodded. "How the hell do I owe you?" Rae asked. "You beat the shit out of him, then you jump on him while we were screwing." Heather crossed her arms. Rae sighed and shook her head, "I still don't think I can do this. I mean, John and I, we're gettin real close." Heather sighed, "I'm not askin for you to let me marry him. All I want is ONE night," she said holding her finger up. Raechel groaned and looked up at Heather, "Fine," she said barely audible. Heather narrowed her eyes, "What, I couldn't hear you." Raechel looked up at her harshly, "I said fine! Fuckin' fine, okay?!" John poked his head in the door, "What's goin' on in here?" Rae shook her head and stormed out of the room, "A bunch of fucked up shit," she yelled as she left. John looked at Heather, who was trying to contain her excitement. "What's your problem," John asked as Brock came in. "Nothing." She said and dashed up the steps. "I'm confused." John said looking at Brock. "Lets find out what's going on." Brock nodded towards the steps. John nodded and they both went up to find Heather and Rae.  
John walked into the bedroom and saw Rae pacing the room. She looked seriously pissed off. John walked over, "What's wrong?" Raechel groaned, "I just traded you." John's blue eyes went wide, "What?!" Rae nodded, "Yeah, for tonight. Heather gets you, and I get..." John sighed, "Brock." Raechel nodded, "Yeah." John shook his head, "Rae, you and I..." "Yeah, I know," she said with a heavy sigh. A minute later Heather came bouncing into the room with a huge smile on her face. "What's up guys?" She grinned and slapped John's shoulder. He glared at her and sat on the bed. Heather hugged Rae. "Thanks sis." Brock stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face, "Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Rae looked down at John and sat down next to him, "Don't be upset, it's just tonight." John looked up at her and sighed, "Yeah, but it's werid," he said softly. Raechel nodded in agreement and gently kissed his lips. She walked over to Brock, "Come on, bitch." Brock looked at her, confused, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Heather looked at John then walked over and locked the door. "We're alone." She grinned. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the back of her hair and kissed her roughly. Heather was turned on by his actions, she kissed back as he pushed her against the wall.  
Raechel and Brock walked down the hall toward a different bedroom. Brock looked at her, confused, "Raechel? What's going on?" Rae sighed and looked at him, "You're mine for the night, and I ain't takin no for an answer, I need mine." Brock narrowed his blue eyes, "What do you mean?" Rae smirked as they stopped outside the bedroom. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly. Brock was shocked at first, but returned the kiss. Brock grabbed Rae and pushed her across the hall against the other wall. Raechel smiled as he broke the kiss and started working his way down to her neck. Rae grinned and ran her fingers through his short hair. Rae moaned and let her head fall back, hitting the wall, "Fuck," she grumbled. Brock ran his hand up under Rae's shirt, then under her bra. Rae moaned and tore Brock's shirt down the back as he groped her. Brock stepped back for a moment and removed his torn shirt. He then went back in, and Raechel welcomed the assault. She ran her hands over his muscular body, wanting more of him. Rae looked at Brock, "Bedroom?" Brock swallowed and lifted her onto his shoulder with ease. Raechel smirked and looked down at Brock's ass, "Nice ass!" Brock smirked, and was really surprised when Rae slapped it. Brock dropped Rae on the bed and she smirked, "Ooh, wanna play rough huh?" Brock grinned and wiggled his eybrows. He dropped down to Raechel and started kissing her neck.  
  
Author's Note: NEVER NEVER NEVER WOULD I TRADE JOHN FOR BROCK! 


	17. The Morning After

Author's Note: Again, I would NEVER trade John for Brock... *grumbles*... hope you like this chapter...  
  
Chapter 17: The Morning After  
  
Rae woke up the following morning and looked around. Brock was still sleeping next to her. She groaned as she sat up, her head was pounding, probably the only time she ever had a hangover. She sighed and closed her eyes as she remembered the night before. She slipped out from under the covers and dressed before walking out of the room. She walked down the hall and saw that no one was in her room. She sighed and walked in. She dug through her closet and took out some old clothes. After she showered, she changed into her clothes and walked downstairs where she saw Heather and Amanda at the dining room table. Raechel didn't look at them, "You know where you can find me if you need me." They both nodded and watched her walk away.  
Amanda looked at Heather and raised an eyebrow, "What happened last night?" Heather shrugged, "Nothing important." She went to leave, "Stop, tell me." Heather grinned at Amanda, "Well Rae and I switched." "Why the hell would you want to sleep in her room?" She looked confused. Heather shook her head, "That's not what I mean." Amanda narrowed her eyes, "Elaborate." Heather grinned widely, "I got John, and Rae got Brock." Amanda's eyes went wide, "What?! You switched guys?!" Heather shrugged nonchalantly, "Just for one night." Amanda shook her head, "Your idea?" Heather grinned and nodded slightly, "Yeah." Amanda shook her head. John entered the room and smiled at the two women, "Morning." Heather grinned, "Morning John." John looked around, "Where's Rae?" Amanda sighed, "Her garage, probably tearing something up." John smirked and nodded, "I'll see you guys later." Amanda looked at Heather, "He cared," she stated sarcastically; Heather shrugged, "Not like I care, I had him going last night," she said grinning. "Look I'm gonna go wake meat head up." Amanda nodded and watched Heather go up the steps.  
John walked into the garage where he saw Rae tinkering under the hood of a beautiful, 1967 candy apple red Chevelle with a black rag top. She was wearing dark blue, coveralls that hugged her body in all the right places. Blaring over the stereo was the song, 'Closure' by Chevelle. He walked in and was immediately taken aback by the collection she had. 5 classic, restored cars, and 3 Harley motorcycles. He walked over to her, "Rae?" She responded without looking up, "Yeah?" He sighed, "You okay?" Raechel sighed and shook her head, "No." She tossed the wrench into her toolbox and then straightened up to look at John, "I have the worst fuckin' hangover, and last night, I fucked a guy that I can't stand." John went to hug her, but she pulled away, "Don't." He looked at her, confused, "What's wrong?" Raechel shook her head, "Nothin'." John grabbed her arm as she went to walk away. "Tell me. I know when there is something bugging you." Rae sighed heavily. She looked into John's blue eyes. "It's Heather." John sighed. "Rae, she's not mad at you for ya know." John shrugged. "It's not about last night." John narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" Rae sighed, "I don't like the idea of her leavin with Brock." John smirked, "I gathered that from the other day." Raechel shook her head, "That's not what I mean. I've gotta bad feelin about this whole thing." She closed her eyes as she felt tears coming, but swallowed them. She looked up at John, "I'm worried about her." John sighed as he pulled Raechel to him in a strong hug, "Look, Brock's a friend of mine. He's a good guy. Heather's going to be just fine." Rae closed her eyes, she didn't believe John was right, but prayed he was. He looked down at her, "Okay?" Rae sighed and nodded, "Ok." John smiled at her and gently kissed her.  
Heather walked down the hall to her room. She walked in and heard the shower running. She grinned and sat on the bed, waiting patiently. A few minutes later he was still in there so she laid on the bed and fell asleep. Brock came out with a towel around his waist and smiled when he saw Heather sleeping on the bed, he quickly pulled on some boxers and sat beside her, moving her hair from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "What time is it?" She asked. He looked at his watch on the night stand. "1:30." He smiled. "Okay, then wake me up at 5:00" Heather said and rolled over. Brock nodded and finished getting dressed. "Better keep em off." Brock heard Heather say, he turned around and looked at her. "What?" Heather nodded. "Take the clothes off. I'm feeling feisty." She said and giggled. "If you say so." Brock said slipping out of his clothes and crawling in bed with her.  
Amanda walked into her bedroom and saw Randy was just waking up. She smiled and walked over to him, "Hey." Randy smiled up at her as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "Morning Beautiful." Amanda blushed and smiled at him. He sat up and kissed her gently. Amanda smiled as she pushed Randy back on the bed, "You're never gonna guess what happened last night." Randy smirked, "No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me." Amanda grinned. "Rae and Heather switched." She said. Randy looked at her confused. "IM not feeling you." He said running his hand up her thigh and grinned. "Perv, no they switched men." Randy's eyes went wide. "Holy shit." He said. "Yea I know, it sucks. I sure as hell would love to have John for one night, Im gonna go talk to Rae." Amanda went to leave. Randy smirked, "You better be joking." Amanda shook her head, "Nope, I'm going down to her garage right now..." Randy jumped from the bed and grabbed Amanda, pulling her down to the bed with him, "No one else is getting you." Amanda smiled and gently kissed him, "I know I was joking." Randy grinned playfully and rolled her to her back, "You better be." Amanda smiled as he kissed her deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Raechel looked up at John from under the hood of the Chevelle, "Hand me that 13 mm wrench." John looked over the tools, confused, "Huh?" Rae smiled and walked over; she picked up the torque wrench, "This, my dear, is what us grease monkies call a wrench." John chuckled as she walked back over to continue working on the car. John leaned against a black, 1969 Camaro and smiled, "How'd you get into cars and motorcycles?" Raechel repsonded as she looked deeper into the car, "My Dad was a mechanic and I guess I just picked it up from him." John smiled as Raechel stepped back and tossed the wrench back into the tool box. She nodded and wiped her hands on a shop rag before putting the hood down. John smiled at her, "Done?" Rae nodded, "Yeah." She looked over at John, "Wanna go for a ride?" John shrugged, "Sure." Raechel grinned, "Hop on in," she said as she climbed into the driver's seat. Raechel fired up the Chevelle and John was surprised by the sound of it. Rae smirked and looked over at him, "Scared?" John swallowed and shook his head quickly. She grinned, "You oughta be." She hit the gas and shifted as she sped out of the garage. John looked over at her as if she were insane. He noticed she was shifting without the clutch, "You don't use the clutch?" Rae smiled and shook her head, "Don't need to." She shifted again and sped off down the road.  
"Brock," Heather asked as she lay on his chest. "Hmmmm," he asked half asleep. "I don't think Rae is too excited that I'm leaving tomorrow." Brock sighed, 'Who gives a fuck about what she thinks,' he thought. "Don't worry about her, once we get to Minnesota you'll practically forget this life." Heather sat up. "I'll forget about everything here? Why is that?" She asked confused. "Heather, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Brock said. "Well, it did." She said standing up with the sheet around her body. "IM sorry!" His voice was a little harsh. Heather swallowed hard. he stood up, put some boxers on and came over and stood in front of her. "IM sorry, IM acting like an ass." He said. "I would say so." Heather nodded, Brock wrapped his arms around her, and grinned. Heather sighed and returned Brock's strong embrace. She was a little creeped out by the way he just spoke to her, but when he started kissing on her neck, she totally forgot about it. Brock leaned down and kissed her deeply. Heather wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. Brock smiled at her, "I'm going to treat you like a queen." "You better," she replied with a playful grin. Brock smirked as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed.  
Amanda and Randy lay in Amanda's bed, staring up at the ceiling. Randy looked at her and smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he noticed the distant look on her face, "What's wrong?" Amanda sat up and sighed, "Heather's leaving tomorrow. God knows how long it's going to be before we see her again." Randy sat up and nodded, "Yeah, I know, it's going to be rough, but you'll be okay. I mean, you're going to be with me," he said with a cocky grin. Amanda nodded and kissed him, "Yeah, but things won't be the same without Heather around." Randy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you won't have any fights to break up." Amanda shook her head, "That's how Heather and Rae are. They fight, but get over it. I mean, they've been like that before we even met. They used to bicker online and then make up like two seconds later." Randy sighed and gently kissed Amanda's cheek, "It's going to be okay." Amanda rested her head on Randy's shoulder, "I hope you're right." Randy wrapped an arm around her and they laid back on the bed. 


	18. Time Of Your Life

Author's Note: For all of you who like the three of us together, get a tissue... hope you like...  
  
Chapter 18: Time Of Your Life  
  
Heather sat in the back seat of Raechel's truck, with her arms crossed. She leaned forward, "Where we going?" Rae looked back at her, "Sit back and shush." Amanda nodded in agreement. "Fine, crabs." Heather huffed and sat back. "Can you at least hand me that?" She pointed to the CD case on the floor by Amanda's feet. Rae nodded as Amanda handed her the CDs. Heather flipped through the case until she found what she wanted, her face lit up as she handed the CD to Amanda. Amanda shook her head and laughed. "You should be really sick of this song." "Shut up and put it on number 7." Amanda nodded and popped it in, a moment later, Fuel's Running away, blasted through the speakers. "I love this song." Heather beamed. "We know." Rae and Amanda said in unison. The girls laughed. "I'm really gonna miss ya'll." Heather said softly. Amanda turned the song down and turned around in her seat to face her, she noticed the tears were ready to fall. "You don't need to go." Rae said finally speaking. "I know, but, but I love him." Heather said quietly. The girls in the front nodded, "Does he love you?" Rae asked. Heather didn't answer. "Exactly." Amanda finished for Rae. All the girls were silent for the rest of the ride.  
Heather looked out the back window of the truck, "What the hell are we doing down here?" She was referring to the football stadium of the Baltimore Ravens, PSINet Stadium. Rae looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Gotta surprise for ya chica." Amanda nodded as she dug out something from the glovebox. She held up three tickets. Heather's face lit up, "No fucking way!" Raechel chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, tickets to the Fuel concert tonight." Heather smiled, "You guys are the best!" Heather grinned and jumped out of the truck. "Come on! Fuel is waiting for us," she yelled to Rae and Amanda who were still sitting in the car. They nodded and climbed out. "Are they gonna play Running Away," Heather asked excited. Rae rolled her eyes, "No shit." Heather crossed her arms, "Be that way, Hot head." Rae grinned, "I will, homewrecker." They all laughed as they linked arms and went towards the entrance.  
Inside, Heather and Amanda were watching as the rest of the concert goers filed in. Rae returned, bitching under her breath. She handed her friends their beers, and Amanda smiled as she swallowed her first drink, "What's wrong?" Raechel sighed, "I got fuckin' carded." Heather and Amanda started laughing as Rae rolled her eyes, "Don't I look 22?" Amanda smiled and nodded, "Of course you do." Heather nodded in agreement, "You look old enough to be my mom." Raechel rolled her eyes and scowled at her. She then smiled at Heather, "You know, you're damn lucky this is your last night with us, if not, I'd tip that beer all over you." Heather smirked and shook her head. Amanda sighed, "Don't talk about her leaving." Raechel sighed, "We've gotta deal with it." Heather nodded in agreement. Their older friend sighed as she hung her head, "I'm just going to miss her so much." Rae nodded in agreement, "I am too, but come on, this is OUR night. Let's have some fuckin fun." Heather nodded, "Come on, Rae's right, we're here to have a good time." Amanda smiled up at her friends and nodded in agreemnet, "Alright." Raechel smiled, "We'll save the crying for after the concert."  
Heather perked up when she noticed Fuel taking the stage. The crowd went nuts as the band waved. Rae jumped up and started screaming, "Yeah!" Heather looked over at Rae with a smile, she was going to miss her a lot. She then looked over at Amanda, who was looking at her. They both smiled at each other; Amanda hugged Heather, "I love ya Heather." Heather smiled, "I love ya too Amanda." Rae looked over at her friends and sighed heavily. She then wrapped her arms around both or them, "What I say?" They all three laughed and pulled away as Fuel started playing their first song, 'Die Like This'. All three girls sang the song with all their heart, along with thousands of other people. Rae, Heather, and Amanda all looked at each other and smiled.  
Heather's eyes brightened as she recognized the first couple chords of 'Running Away'. As much as she listened to the song, she could recognize it by the first couple guitar chords. Raechel and Amanda looked at her as she sang along as if her life depended on it. She was in her own little world, and enjoying herself. It was too bad this was the last time they were going to be together, for a long time. None of them knew how long, but Rae and Amanda worried that it was going to be TOO long.  
The three friends walked out to the truck after an amazing performance by Fuel. The three of them looked at each other and all started crying. They stood outside the truck and embraced each other tightly in a group hug. Rae was the first to break the hug; she looked at her friends, "Come on, let's get the hell outta here." They all wiped their eyes and filed into the truck. As Rae started the truck, the song, 'Good Riddance' by Green Day filled the truck. All three sat and listened to it, before breaking down. Heather was sobbing, "I'm going to miss you guys so much." Rae leaned to the back, and she hugged Heather tightly. Heather then hugged Amanda tightly. All three then wrapped their arms around each other as they sobbed. They must have been quite the sight for anyone who walked by, but none of them cared. This was THEIR night.  
  
'Good Riddance' By Green Day  
  
"Another turning point  
  
Another fork stuck in the road  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
  
Directs you where to go  
  
So make the best of this task  
  
And don't ask why  
  
It's not a question  
  
But a lesson learned in time  
  
It's something unpredictable  
  
But in the end it's right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
So take the photographs  
  
And still frames in your mind  
  
Hang it on a shelf of good health  
  
And good time  
  
Tattoos of memories  
  
And dead skin on trail  
  
For what it's worth  
  
It was worth all the while  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
It's something unpredictable  
  
But in the end it's right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
It's something unpredictable  
  
But in the end it's right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life"  
  
Author's Note: LOVE THAT SONG! Well, Heather's leaving *sobs*... REVIEW... 


	19. Breaking Apart

Author's Note: Alright, seriously, grab a tissue... hope you like... this was done by Heather and I... Oh, and on a side note, EVERYONE I KNOW I'M AN IDIOT FOR CHAP 16 ... no need to remind me ... anyway, carry on ...  
  
Chapter 19: Breaking Apart  
  
Heather sorted through the clothes in her closet as Brock laid on her bed flipping through the channels on the TV. Heather sighed heavily, ever since they returned from the concert she had been debating on going with him or not. She put the clothes down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Brock we need to talk..." She said not looking at him. Brock eyed her for a minute then flipped the TV off. "What do we need to talk about," he asked, he had a feeling about what this was about. Heather sighed and looked at him. "I don't think I can..." She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She looked away. "I need to know....will I be able to see Rae and Amanda?" Brock sat up. "Do you think I'd keep you away from your friends," he asked, sounding shocked. Heather shrugged. "I dunno." Brock sighed and took her hand. "I know it's hard, being away from the people you love, that's why I left the WWE. But, Heather," he put his hand under her chin and looked into her brown eyes. "I'd never, NEVER keep you away from them. I can't and won't do that." Heather nodded, she knew he would never do that. She didn't know why she thought it, maybe too much stress. Heather stood and finished getting her things together, once she had everything she put it all by the door and sat beside Brock on the bed. "Where'd ya'll go earlier?" He put his arm around her. "A Fuel concert." She said grinning. He laughed, "I should've guessed." He kissed her head. "We have a long flight tomorrow." Heather groaned and got under the covers.  
Rae sighed heavily as she heard Heather and Brock's flight announced. She and Amanda looked at their friend as she started to cry. They hugged her tightly and she continued crying. John sighed and looked at Brock, "Hey, take care of her man. Hate to see what Rae and Amanda would do to you if you hurt her." Brock smiled and shook hands with John, "I'll take care of her." He then shook hands with Randy and the three guys looked over at the three women who were still crying as they hugged each other. Heather pulled from her friends and wiped her eyes, "I'm going to miss you so much." Amanda nodded, "We're going to miss you too." Raechel sighed as she looked over at Brock as he walked to them, "Brock, if you hurt her, I swear on my life..." Brock smiled and shook his head, "I won't hurt her, trust me." Rae nodded and then looked back at Heather, "Love ya chica." Heather swallowed and nodded, "I love ya too Hot Head." Raechel smiled as Heather looked at Amanda. Amanda wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I love ya." Heather hugged Amanda tightly, "Love you too, Little Bitch." She then grabbed Raechel and all three hugged each other. Rae cried like she never had before. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Brock sighed as their flight was announced again, "Heather..." Heather nodded and looked at her friends, "Got to go." Rae and Amanda watched as Heather and Brock walked away. "There she goes," Amanda said softly. Rae nodded. "If he does ANYTHING, I swear I'll kill 'im." Rae growled, John came up and wrapped his arms around her. Amanda looked at Rae. "No more Homewrecker." She said and broke down in tears. Rae turned around and put her arms around John's neck as she cried. Randy walked over and hugged Amanda she cried. John and Randy both tried to comfort their girlfriends, but it seemed usless. They looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be hard.  
Rae sat in the passenger seat of her truck, looking out the window, tears streaming down her cheeks. Amanda was laying with her head in Randy's lap in the backseat as she cried, and he stroked her hair. John looked over at Raechel from the driver's seat, "Raechel?" She shook her head and closed her eyes, "I'm okay John." He sighed and reached out to touch her knee. She looked over at him when he did and he noticed the tears falling freely. "She's gone," she choked. John nodded and took her hand into his own. He kissed it gently, "Look, it's going to be okay." Rae shook her head, "No, it isn't." She then looked back out the window. "I have a feeling," she said softly. "So do I," Amanda said from the backseat. Rae turned and looked at her, "What kind of feeling?" Amanda sat up and wiped her eyes. "I don't know, like something is going to happen. Bad." Rae sighed and looked over at John; he shook his head, "Look, Brock's going to treat Heather just fine. He wouldn't hurt her." Raechel looked back at Amanda, and they both shrugged. They WANTED John to be right, but weren't sure. Neither of them BELIEVED he was right.  
The foursome arrived in OC a couple hours later. Rae didn't speak, she just went up to her room. Amanda sighed and followed her up the stairs. She found Raechel laying with her back to the door, crying her heart out. Amanda walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to cry again, "Rae..." Raechel's broken voice cut her off, "Amanda, I don't like this, not one bit." Amanda nodded in agreement, "Neither do I." Rae sat up as she wiped her eyes, "I hope John's right." "I do too." Raechel looked at Amanda, tears still flowing, "I miss her so much already." Amanda sighed, and they hugged tightly.  
  
Author's Note: *SOBS* OMG!!!!!! SHE'S GONE... *sobs* *then John hugs me tightly* *big grin*... ok, whatcha think? REVIEW... 


	20. New Life

Author's Note: Done by all three of us great writers ... *big grin* ... anyway, hope you like ... that mean (yes, mean) head Brock took Heather away from us ... *grumbles* bastard  
  
Chapter 20: New Life  
  
Brock pulled the rental up in front of his house in Minnesota. He parked and looked over at Heather, who was looking out the window with tears slowly going down her cheeks. He reached over and made her look at him. "Don't cry, baby." He said wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "It's gonna be fine. I promise." Heather nodded, she knew he was right, but why was it hurting so much. He unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her into his arms. Brock looked into her eyes. "Let's go." She nodded and climbed out. He grabbed the bags, Heather looked at him. "Think Rena is still here?" He shook his head. "She better not be." He took her hand. Heather smiled as they walked in. He dropped the bags and picked her up, pushing her against the wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her roughly. Heather was surprised by his actions, but kissed him back anyway. Brock started to pull at her shirt and she broke the kiss. "Brock," She said breathless. "We've been here only five minutes and you already wanna screw." Heather said and laughed. Brock gave her a fake smile, and put her down. "This is your house now, Heather." He smiled at her, she nodded and picked her bag up, "I' gonna shower." He nodded and watched her walk up the steps. 'You're mine, Heather. There ain't no way you're leaving now.'  
  
**5 Months Later**  
  
Rae was sitting in John's dressing room, checking the messages on her cell phone, hoping there was something from Heather. She sighed, nothing, again. It had been so long since they talked. The last time they spoke, in anyway, was when Heather was leaving for Minnesota with Brock. She sighed and closed her phone before putting it back into her pocket. She then dug it out and dialed a number. She waited, and then someone answered. She smiled when she heard Amanda's voice over the phone, "Yeah?" "Hey, it's me." "Rae, what's up?" Raechel sighed, "Have you heard from Heather yet?" "No." Rae groaned, "Damn it." "Why? Nothing yet?" "Not a fuckin thing." Amanda sighed, "I hope she's okay." "Amanda, don't start with that, okay? Heather's not a fuckin idiot, she would call if she needed us." "Maybe she can't." "She could if it was THAT fuckin important." Amanda sighed, "I'm just saying..." "You're being paranoid, and I'm not feelin it." Amanda laughed softly, "You've been on the road with John too long." Rae smirked and shook her head, "Yeah, well, I ain't complainin." "I heard that." "How's shit with you and cocky ass?" "Great." "Good." John walked into his dressing room, covered with sweat after a match, and smiled at Raechel. She winked at him and then turned her attention back to Amanda, "Alright, I'm gonna get off here." "Alright, bye bye." "Later." John walked over and kissed her, "Who were you talkin to?" She smiled as he pulled away and pulled off his shorts, "Amanda." He nodded and then walked over to her; he wrapped her in his arms and Raechel squirmed, "You're all sweaty." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Yeah, you don't have a problem when I touch you while I'm sweaty any other time." She smirked and kissed his cheek, "Get a shower." He nodded, "Yes ma'am." She smirked and watched as he gathered his stuff before heading off to the locker room to shower. Her mind then went back to Heather, she was worried about her. Not a single word in 5 months.  
When Amanda ended her phone call with Rae, she headed downstairs, and found Randy in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. "Hey honey." Amanda sighed, as she sat down at the counter. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Randy asked, putting his sandwich down, and walked around to stand in front of Amanda. "I just got off the phone with Rae. You know we haven't heard from Heather in 5 months." Amanda said, looking up into Randy's eyes. "Maybe she's just trying to adjust to her new life. I mean her relationship with Brock is still fairly new." Randy said, trying to get Amanda to think positively. "Yeah, but, even before the three of us met, we'd talk online everyday. Now we haven't spoke word one to her since she left, it just doesn't make sense." Amanda said, as tears clouded her eyes. "Why don't you call her?" Randy asked, as if the idea should be obvious, but he wouldn't say that, for of losing a body part. "We have called her, but there is never an answer. We've even left messages on their machine." Amanda said, as Randy wrapped his arms around her, holding her while she cried. What Amanda didn't know was, Randy was saying a silent prayer that Heather truly is okay, and Brock hadn't hurt her.  
  
Author's Note: Well, whatcha think ... we are quite talented aren't we? *big grin* ... REVIEW ... 


	21. Late Night Phone Calls

Author's Note: Brock's a penis ... LOL ... sorry chica ... alright, again, all three of us did this one ... GREAT TALENT ... hope you like it ...  
  
Chapter 21: A Couple Late Night Phone Calls  
  
Heather sat on the sofa, once again Brock was gone. Where she had no idea. He would just get up and leave. She tried calling Rae or Amanda but he would get pissed if she tried to he would take the phone and say it costs to much to call them, he even checks the phone bill to see if she caledl them. Heather sighed as she turned the TV on. I fell asleep and woke up, the VCR said 2:30. Damn where was he? She stood up and walked into the kitchen to see if he called her. She looked at the phone and thought for a moment. Heather missed them, she had to see how everything was going. She picked up the phone and punched in Rae's cell number.  
Rae was sleeping peacefully next to John when she heard her cell phone ring. John groaned and rolled away from her. She snapped awake and grabbed it off the nightstand next to the bed in their hotel room. She was wide awake when she answered it, "Hello," her voice was urgent. "Hey Hot Head." Raechel's face lit up, "Heather, oh my God!" John groaned and opened his eyes, "Who the fuck..." Rae shushed him, "It's Heather." John nodded and then fell back asleep. Rae turned her attention back to the phone. "I thought I'd give you a call. It's not too late is it," Heather asked. "Fuck no! I'd appreciate a call 5 months earlier, but hey, better late than never," she replied with a smile. Heather sighed, "Sorry about that. I tried." Rae narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, you TRIED?" Heather sighed, "Never mind." Raechel shook her head, "Bullshit. Tell me." Heather sat at the table, "Brock said I couldn't," she said softly. Rae's eyes went wide, "What the fuck does that mean, you COULDN'T? Is everything okay there? Don't fuckin bullshit me either." "Everything is great here," Heather said slowly. Rae shook her head, "Heather..." "That's me," Heather laughed softly. She sighed heavily, "Heather, be straight with me. Seriously, are you okay?" "I'm fine," Heather let a tear roll down her cheek. "No I'm not okay." She broke down and cried. Rae swallowed, "What's fuckin happening? What the fuck is goin on there?" John opened his eyes again, "Everything okay?" Raechel held up her finger, signaling him to wait. He sat up and watched attentively as Rae listened. "Nothing is happening. I miss ya'll. And every time I mention to Brock about visiting you two, he gets mad and tells me to shut up." Heather was crying uncontrollably now. Okay, Rae got pissed, "He does what?!" John winced and shuddered as Raechel yelled into the phone. "He tells me to shut up about it." Rae was now trembling with anger, "You want me to come get you?" "No!" She narrowed her eyes confused, "Heather, you said..." "Rae don't, Brock will be pissed," Heather sighed. "You think I fuckin' care?!" John slid closer to Raechel and tried to listen in. She pushed him back, "Quit," she said quietly. "Rae..." Heather trailed off, "please, don't." Rae shook her head, "Heather... I don't want anything to happen to you." "Nothing is going to happen. Do me a favor?" She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, and what's the favor?" "Where is Amanda?" "With Randy at home, why?" "I'm gonna call her in a few. I just wanted to make sure she was home." "That was the favor?" "Forget it. How are you and John?" Rae sighed, "We're fine, a lot better than you and ..." Heather cut her off, "Stop Rae, I love him." Raechel rolled her eyes, not understanding how, "Yeah, sorry." "Rae..." Heather trailed off as she started to cry again. Rae swallowed, "What is it chica?" John groaned and laid back down, realizing that Raechel wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. "I love him, I just don't know if he loves me," Heather said softly, and unsure. Rae closed her dark eyes, "I dunno what to tell ya." "I tell him, but he never answers me, he'll ignore me or change the subject." "You can always come home." "I have always thought of it, but I love him." Raechel yawned, "Well, if you ever change your mind, you know how you can get a hold of me." "I know. I guess I'll let you go, and give Amanda a call before Brock gets home." Raechel shook her head, the anger rising in her again, "Okay. Love ya, homewrecker," she said with a gentle smile. "Love ya too Hot head, tell John I love 'im," Heather grinned. Rae rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, you got it." Heather laughed, "Love ya, bye." "Later." Rae hung up her cell and looked over at John. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "So, what's up?" She sighed, "He's a fuckin asshole." John sat up, "Why?" "She has to fuckin call us in fuckin secrecy. When she tells him she loves 'im, he changes the subject, or don't answer her." John shook his head. Rae sighed, "And that fucker, whenever she talks about vistin us, he tells her to shut up about it." John sighed and ran his hand over his hair, "Damn." She nodded in agreement, and sighed, "She won't leave 'im though. She really loves the guy." John shook his head and looked over at Rae, "What are you gonna do?" Raechel shook her head, "I dunno. She doesn't want me to get her, and she won't come home." John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "You okay?" She shook her head and ran her hand over her hair, "I'm so fuckin frustrated. Heather's like my sister, and I don't want her to get hurt, but she doesn't want any fuckin help. I dunno what to fuckin do." John sighed and pulled her down next to him in the bed, he hugged her tightly, "Somethin will happen, and it'll all work out." Rae nodded in agreement, hoping he was right, as he held her tightly before they both fell asleep.  
Heather sighed when she hung up the phone, she missed all of them, but if she tried to leave Brock would come get her. She knew she was in some deep shit for calling Rae. She shook her head as she dialed her old home number. Amanda rolled over out of Randy's arms and reached for the cordless next to her bed. She groaned and answered it, "Yeah?" "Hey Little Bitch," Heather said grinning. Amanda became more alert when she heard the familiar voice on the other end of the line, "Heather?" "No," Heather replied sarcastically. Amanda grinned, "How's it goin smart ass, ain't heard from you in a long time." "Yeah I know. I'm sorry about that." "You sound off. You okay?" "I'm peachy, just peachy. How are you and Randy?" Amanda frowned at the sarcasm in Heather's voice, but decided not to press any more, "We're great. Been on the road with him for a while, and he's got some time off right now, so we're just hanging around the house. How are you and Brock?" "Uh, we're okay, I guess." "What the fuck do you mean, you guess," Amanda shouted, as Randy woke up next to her. Heather sighed, "It's nothing. We're fine." "Heather, what's wrong? You forget, I know you almost better than you know yourself," Amanda said, as she gave Randy an I told you so look. Heather grumbled. "Shut up. Brock and I are great, he's, he's uh." "He's what," Amanda asked, ignoring Heather's new attitude. "He's not here." "What the fuck do you mean he's not there? It's almost 3 am or something like that in Minnesota." Amanda asked, getting more pissed by the minute. "He left earlier, I do not know where he went." Heather sighed. "Heather, why haven't you called before now," Amanda asked, trying to change the subject a little bit. "I, uh, well I tried." "What do you mean, you tried," Amanda said, as Randy kept asking what was going on. "I tried to call you and Rae. Every time I picked up the phone he would take it and slam it down. He'd say I didn't need to call ya'll unless it was a emergency." Heather started to cry. "Heather, sweetie don't cry. You know you can always come home. Just get to the airport, and Randy and I will pick you up when you get in." Amanda said, as Randy shouted his agreement. "He'll hurt me." Heather said softly. "What did you just say?" Amanda growled, in a voice that even scared Randy. "He said if I ever tried to leave him he would hurt me...bad." Heather cried. "Heather Michelle. Why in the fucking hell would he threaten to hurt you? Get your ass to the airport right now, and get on the first flight to Baltimore. I will personally kick his mother fucking ass if he hurts you." Amanda said, as Randy tried to get the phone from her. "Amanda, yelling at her isn't going to help. Let me talk to her." Randy said, as Amanda climbed out of their bed. "I told you I cant leave. He doesn't know Im calling ya'll now. He's gonna be pissed."  
  
"Fine. If you won't come home to us, I'll get Rae, and we'll be on the next flight to Minneapolis with the guys. He doesn't need to lay a hand on you." Amanda said, already starting to pack a suitcase. "Amanda, if you love me you'll stay in Maryland. He has not hit me...yet." "Heather, you know I love you. You are like my own little sister, and if someone is trying to hurt you, I'm going to get pissed off. Has he tried to hit you before?" Amanda asked, stopping her task of packing. Heather hesitated for a moment. "He's rough." "Rough how?" Amanda asked slowly, trying not to lose her temper again. "He uh, well, he grabs me,a little to tightly sometimes. And he is very rough when we ya know." Heather said. "Heather, has he forced himself on you?" Amanda said, turning around and looking at Randy. When Amanda asked this, she could see Randy's eyes getting darker in anger. "Yeah." Heather said softly, as she more tears come. "Heather, please, please go get some help. That bastard needs to be put in jail. Go to the police, and Randy and I can be up there in a few hours." Amanda said, as she tried to keep her own tears at bay. "No." Heather said sternly. "Heather, why can't you admit that you need help. You said yourself that Brock isn't home. You can leave right now." Amanda yelled, getting angry again. "I cant leave now, he just pulled in." Heather said quickly when she saw headlights "Look, Amanda stay In MD, I love you and Rae, tell the guys I said hi. Bye." Heather hung up fast. "God damn it son a of bitch. Why in the fucking hell does she got to be so fucking stubborn." Amanda yelled, as she threw the phone across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. "Baby, what's wrong?" Randy asked, walking slowly up to her. "Did you not hear that conversation? Brock has fucking forced himself on her, and now she can't even call us or come back home without it being an emergency." Amanda cried, as the tears flowed freely now, as Randy just held his sobbing girlfriend. "What else did she say," Randy asked, running his hands through her hair. "Not much else, just that she kept begging me not to leave Maryland, and to tell you, Rae, and John hi," "Why did you hang up so quick," Randy asked. "Well she was all panicking cause Brock got home. It was almost like she was afraid he'd come in and beat her or something," Amanda said trying to convince herself that if Heather needed her then she'd call her, and ask her for help.  
  
Author's Note: Brock's startin to piss me off, I wanna kill him!!!!! *grumbles* oh well, have to wait ... REVIEW ... 


	22. Consequences

Author's Note: The three of us worked on this chapter, and I HATE it, because well, I do, I don't think it's bad, it's just fucked up ... anyway ...  
  
Chapter 22: Consequences  
  
Heather hung the phone up quickly and ran into the living room, she heard Brock fumbling with his keys so she sat on the arm of the sofa and waited. Brock finally came in and didn't see her on the sofa he turned around after locking the door. "Didn't I tell you not to wait up for me?" His voice was cold. Heather ran a hand through her hair as Brock glared at her. "Brock, I couldn't-" "Couldn't sleep?" He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Heather walked over to the doorframe and her eyes widened when he looked at the ID. "Stefan Raechel and Avery Amanda." Brock said and turned around to look at her. He walked over and grabbed her arm. "What did I tell you?!" He yelled. Heather swallowed nervously and tried to pull from Brock's strong grip, "I didn't call them. They called me. I swear, look," she motioned to the answering machine, "They left messages cus I didn't answer. Please," she started crying, "Don't hurt me." "Why should I believe you, you little bitch," Brock growled, tightening his grip on Heather. "Please Brock, I know I'm not supposed to call them. They were just worried about me, and wanted to talk for awhile." Heather cried, since Brock had a death grip on her arm. "You know what's going to happen now don't you," Brock whispered, leaning down to Heather's ear, where she could smell the alcohol on him. "Brock please. I swear, I won't ever talk to them again. Please just don't hurt me," Heather cried, tears running down her face. "Stop it with the tears," Brock said, ripping Heather's shirt open. Heather started to tremble. "Brock..." Brock cut her off by kissing her roughly. Heather felt sick to her stomach, she hated alcohol. then Heather did something she never done before, she pushed him away and slapped him. Brock looked at Heather, "You bitch," he growled and went to grab her. Heather ran from him and out of the kitchen. Brock stormed out after her, "Damn it, don't run! You'll only make this worse!" Heather ran up the stairs to their bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She locked it and slid down against it. She started sobbing and buried her face in her hands. Brock started beating on the door, "Damn it Heather, open the fuckin' door!" Heather tried to speak, but chokes on her sobs. "Please Brock, leave me alone. You're drunk, just go away," Heather said, in between sobs. "Heather, stop being a bitch, and open this door right now," Brock bellowed. "Brock, I'll call the police. Just go away for the night," Heather pleaded, hoping he'd listen to her. "Listen you little bitch, you're just going to make this harder for yourself." Brock said, kicking the door. Heather had to bite back the fact he called her little bitch, knowing that's Amanda's nickname, and had they been in a different time or place she would have said that, but it probably would have made him angrier.  
She scrambled across the room and grabbed her cell off the nightstand by their bed. She pushed a button and waited, Rae was on speed dial. She heard her tired voice answer, "Sup?" "Rae," she cried. Raechel's voice became loud, "Heather?!" "Yeah, it's Brock..." "What the fuck did he do," she screamed, waking up John. Heather started crying, "Please, don't be mad. He's drunk." "That doesn't excuse a fuckin thing! What DID HE DO?!!" "He..." "DID HE FUCKIN HIT YOU?!" Heather could hear John in the background, "What the fuck is goin on Rae?!" Heather swallowed and listened, the pounding had stopped. Maybe Brock went away. "I think he's gone Rae." Heather said softly. Raechel sighed, "You sure?" "Yes, Rae I'm gonna go now." Heather said slowly. "You better not hang up this fuckin phone until you're sure! I fuckin mean it!" That's when the door came down and there stood a seething Brock Lesnar. Heather's eyes went wide as she backed up against the wall, dropping the phone. Brock smirked and picked up the phone. "Who is this?!" He barked. "Brock, you fucker! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU!" Rae swallowed, "FUCK THAT! I HAVE ENOUGH REASON TO KILL YOU NOW!" Brock laughed. "Oh hi Rae." "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" "She's going to be taught a lesson, and it's partially your fault," he laughed sadistically. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT?! YOU SICK FUCKIN ASSHOLE! I SWEAR TO GOD..." John took the phone from Raechel. "Swear to God, if I hurt her I'll die?" Brock mocked then laughed. He walked over to Heather and grabbed her by the hair. "What the fuck is your problem Brock?!" Brock smiled at John's voice. "I don't have a problem." He smirked. Heather was shaking with fear as Brock threw her on the bed. John was now pissed, "Rae's not gonna fuckin kill you! I FUCKIN WILL!" "You?" Brock laughed. "You don't scare me, Cena." John jumped from the bed, fully nekkid, "YOU BETTER FUCKIN BE SCARED! YOU LITTLE FUCKIN PUSSY! I COULD KICK YOUR ASS ANY FUCKIN DAY!" "Is that so? You wanna hurt me? Then I'll hurt Heather," Brock taunted. John swallowed, "Alright, come on Brock, what did Heather do to you?" "She did nothing. She's mine and mine only." John got pissed and Raechel tried to snatch the phone from him, "What the fuck are you talkin about?!" Brock laughed as he sat on Heather's waist. "You wanna talk to him Heather?" Brock asked as he put the phone to her ear. John swallowed, "Heather?" Rae snatched the phone. "Yeah," Heather was crying. She started crying, "Heather, oh my God..." "Rae?" Raechel nodded, "Yeah, it's me chica." Brock smirked and took the phone from her ear. "It's your fault, Rae." Raechel's eyes narrowed to thin slits and she started screaming, "GOD DAMN IT BROCK! PUT HER BACK ON! WHY IS IT MY FUCKIN FAULT?!" "You wanna talk to your best friend?" Brock smirked as he ran a hand down Heather's cheek. "It's your fault, do you remember all the times you beat me up?" "IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME COME HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A FUCKIN MAN! INSTEAD OF LIKE A FUCKIN BITCH!" She was now walking across the room, feeling useless that all she could do was hang on the phone as her best friend was suffering. "You little whore!" Brock said. "I vowed that I'd take Heather away from you. And I did." "WHORE?! COME HERE AND FUCKIN TELL ME THAT TO MY FACE YOU FUCKIN PUSSY!" John watched nervously as Raechel continued stalking across the room. Brock grinned. "I better not, I don't think Heather would want to see her best friend die." "DIE?! COME ON YOU FUCKIN BITCH! YOU WANNA MAKE FUCKIN TALK LIKE THAT?! BACK IT UP YOU LITTLE FUCK! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" "Not gonna happen, Rae. Say bye to Heather now, you'll never see her again." Brock laughed. Rae started sobbing, "Brock, please, don't fuckin do this. Heather did nothing wrong to you! She's only ever loved you! Please..." "Big bad Rae crying," Brock said with a smirk. She started getting pissed again and swallowed, "So what?! At least I have human emotions, unlike you, you fuckin BITCH ASS NEANDERTHAL!" "You wanna call me names, Rae?" Brock asked as he slapped Heather across the face. "YOU WANNA HIT SOMEONE?! COME HERE AND TRY AND SLAP ME ACROSS THE FACE! I SWEAR YOU WON'T FUCKIN WALK AWAY! FUCKIN COWARD!" Brock grinned when he saw Heather's tears. "Rae is doing this to you, Heather. She was never your friend." Brock whispered in her ear, loud enough for Rae to hear. She swallowed and punched the wall, "FUCK YOU BROCK! HEATHER, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! GOD DAMN IT BROCK, STOP!" "Tell her Heather! Tell her it's her fault!" Brock yelled and put the phone to her ear again. Rae started crying again, "Heather?" "Rae..." Heather trailed off. "Damn it, Heather!" Brock slapped her again. "Tell her." He growled. "It's your fault, Rae." Raechel swallowed, "Heather, you don't mean that," she replied softly. John shook his head as he sat back on the bed. Heather closed her eyes as the tears came. "YES SHE DOES YOU BITCH!" Brock yelled. Rae started screaming again, " I WASN'T TALKIN TO YOU, BROCK!" Brock grinned. "It's your fault Rae." "FUCK YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FUCKIN SUFFER A LONG PAINFUL DEATH! WHETHER YOU GO TO JAIL OR I KILL YOU, YOU'LL SUFFER!" "Good bye, Rae." Brock said, "Wanna tell her bye, Heather? Tough!" He laughed. "YOU FUCK..." she was cut off when Brock hung up the phone. Rae looked at John, "We have to go home. I gotta get Amanda." He nodded and they started to gather their things.  
Brock got up and slammed the phone down, "YOU CALLED HER," he yelled. Heather tried to get away but Brock grabbed her ankle. "You didn't listen to me, Heather," His voice was low and cold. Heather swallowed nervously, "I coulda called the cops instead." Brock smiled evilly as he leaned down to her, "You wouldn't do that, you love me too much." He kissed her roughly and Heather struggled to get away. Brock knew that Heather wouldn't leave him, because she loved him, and she'd do anything for him. He grabbed her arms as she tried to fight him. "Stop it," He hissed. He climbed on top of her and tried to get her ripped shirt off. Heather fought to no avail. She didn't want to have him do this again, he did it every night. Heather looked up at him, her eyes pleading, "Brock, please, don't do this. Please..." Brock smirked at her, "That's right, beg. Beg like the bitch you are." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "Why are you doing this?" Brock lowered so his face was only inches from her own, "You're mine! No one else can have you!" Heather shook her head, "No one else will, please, just don't do this again." "Why shouldn't I do this?" He asked as his hand fumbled with her pants. "Cause, I know you're not like this! Where is the Brock I knew five fucking months ago? The one who cared about me?!" She yelled. Brock stopped and looked at her. "That Brock?" He laughed, "It was all a joke. I never cared about you. I suckered you in and waited for my spot. I got you now," he grinned. Heather looked up at him as he pulled his shirt off, "Brock, please. I love you." Brock looked down at her, "No, you don't love me, you love the guy you saw on TV." Heather shook her head as tears fell, "No, I do love YOU. I got to know you, and I love YOU, not the guy I saw on TV." Brock smirked and kissed her roughly again. He pulled away from her, "Heather, there's only one thing I love about you, and it's not your personality," he glanced down. Heather closed her eyes and started crying even more. "How can you say that?" Heather asked softly. Brock rolled his eyes. "How can I say what?" Heather swallowed hard. "That you don't love me." "I do love you, for one thing. Wait. You thought I would actually love YOU?" He laughed. "You are too plain for me. I can't love someone like you." He laughed. Heather tried to block out what he was saying, it wasn't working. He smacked her face. "Look at me!" Heather slowly opened her eyes and looked in his cold blue ones. He grinned. "That's better." Brock gently touched her face, "You know, I should have kicked John's ass, and taken Rae away from him. You know, that night we swapped," he grinned as he remembered, "That had to be the best lay I've ever had." Heather closed her eyes as the tears fell freely. Brock slapped her again, "Damn it, look at me!" Heather looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Well maybe John was the best lay I ever had." She said. Brock's eyes were full of anger. Then he punched her in the face, busting her lip. Brock grabbed her face in his hands, "You know you've never been with anyone better than me!" Heather's fear faded and she grew angry. Brock noticed the anger rising in her and punched her again, "Don't get any ideas." Heather smirked and brought her knee up. Brock yelped and rolled off her when she kneed him in the nuts. She got off the bed and took off out the door. Brock grabbed ahold of Heather's leg before she could reach the stairs. "You aren't going anywhere you whore," Brock said, as he turned Heather over on her back. "Brock, if you didn't want me, then let me go now," Heather said, growling in response. Brock slapped her when he heard the tone in her voice. "You little bitch! You know better then to talk to me like that!" He yelled picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Heather kicked and screamed to no avail. "Brock, put me down. Please don't do this," Heather cried, as she tried punching him in the back, hoping she might be able to get down. "You deserve what is coming to you, you fucking whore," Brock said, as he threw Heather down on the bed.  
  
Author's Note: See why I HATED it?! *shoots Brock* ... REVIEW 


	23. Scheme

Author's Note: Worked on by all three of us, again ... hope you like it ...  
  
Chapter 23: Scheme  
  
Rae sighed as she grabbed her stuff out of the back of her truck. John walked around, carrying his bags, "Want me to take those?" Raechel smirked, "Babe, you've got enough of your own shit to carry. I can handle this." She sighed heavily, worrying about Heather as she walked up the walkway. Amanda ran down to her, "Rae, oh my God. I'm so glad you're home!" "I talked to Heather last night," both girls blurted out at the same time. "When did you talk to her," Rae asked, wondering if Amanda had to hear Brock hitting Heather. "She called about 3:00 in the morning, but I talked to her reguardless. She was swearing up and down she was okay, but she was scared of what Brock was going to do when he got home," Amanda said, as Randy and John were listening. Raechel shook her head, "She called me twice. The first time was around 2:30, and she was doin the same with me. Swearin that she and Brock were fine. Then about a hour later, she called again, only he..." John finished for her, "He was hitting her over the phone, and kept blaming Rae for it." "WHAT," Amanda screamed, as Randy just held onto her, to keep her from falling to the ground. "Rae, what are we going to do," Amanda cried. "John, what the hell happened? I know when Amanda talked to her last night, she was worried about what would happen. I want to go up to Minnesota and kick his mother fucking ass." Randy said softly, so Amanda and Rae couldn't hear. John nodded in agreement, "That's why we came here first." Raechel sighed, "Amanda, get yourself together. We need to figure out what we're gonna do." Amanda nodded in agreement as she wiped her eyes. The foursome then went inside.  
When they got into the house, Amanda and Rae headed upstairs, while John and Randy went into the kitchen and talked about what was going on. "What the fuck is Brock doing? He's never been like this." Randy asked, as he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. "I don't know. I even talked to him this morning, when all this shit was going on, let me tell you, he sounded like a completely different person." John said, getting more worried for the girl he considered his own little sister. "What I don't get is, why she won't leave him." Randy said, taking a swig of his beer. "Well it's like Rae said last night, you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." John replied, knowing that this had to be killing Amanda and Rae.  
"Rae, what are we going to do? That bastard needs to pay." Amanda said, punching the wall. "Okay, first of all, don't punch a fuckin hole in my fuckin wall. Now about Heather, you know as well as I do, she won't leave 'im. She thinks for some dumb ass fuckin reason, that he hung the fuckin stars in the sky. Until she decides to leave him, there's not a whole helluva lot we can do." Rae said, as Amanda just looked at her like she's nuts. "Have you lost your fucking mind? I for one would have expected a phone call from you, saying you were flying to Minneapolis to beat Lesnar's ass. Now you're standing here saying we should just let our best friend get beat on, and raped by a man that probably has never loved her." Amanda yelled, pacing around Rae's room. Raechel narrowed her dark eyes, "Amanda, you don't think it killed me to hear what that spineless fuckin bastard was doing to her. I knew if I went up there after her, I could probably make things worse." Rae practically screamed, as both girls broke down into tears again. "What are we going to do Rae?" Amanda asked again, pulling her friend into a hug. "I don't know chica. I don't know." Rae answered, as a plan started forming in the back of her mind.  
John and Randy were standing in the kitchen as the girls were upstairs. The phone rang and John grumbled, "Who the fuck is callin now?" He walked over and grabbed the cordless off its base, "Sup?" "John?" His face grew serious when he heard Heather's voice, "Heather?" Randy sat his beer down and walked over, "Is she okay?" John held up his finger, "Chill man." He turned his attention back to the phone, "Are you okay?" Heather took a deep breath. "Look, tell Rae and Amanda not to come here," She said softly. "Heather, you need help," he said, his voice full of worry. "John, if I need help, then help me, tell them to stay there." "Heather, please let us help you," John pleaded, as Randy ran upstairs to get Rae and Amanda. "John, just let it go. I love him, and I'm not going to leave," Heather said, less than convincing. "Amanda, Rae. Heather's on the phone,"Randy said, yelling down the hall. Just then, Rae's bedroom door flew open, as both girls ran for the stairs. "Is she okay," Amanda asked, as Rae practically dove down the stairs. Raechel ran into the kitchen where John was still on the phone with Heather. She snatched it from his hands and John shook his head, "Heather?! You okay?! Don't bullshit me either!" "I'm okay," Heather's voice was soft. Rae rolled her eyes, "I said, don't bullshit me." Heather sighed heavily, "I'm not." Raechel scoffed as Amanda came walking into the kitchen, "Sure you're not." "I'm not," Heather's voice grew louder. "Yeah, okay." "Rae, please, please, please, stay in Maryland." "What?! What the fuck are you talkin about?! Stay in Maryland! Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna sit on my ass while that fuck beats you!" "It's none of your business," Heather was now getting angry. Rae looked at the phone in surprise, and then at Amanda. She sighed and took the phone from Rae. Rae growled and stormed onto the back porch, "This is fucked up!" John sighed and followed her. "Heather," Amanda said, quietly. "Hey Amanda," Heather said in a soft voice. Amanda could hear Rae on the porch screaming all kinds of profanities about Brock as John was trying to get her to calm down. "Chica, please. I know that Rae was being her bitchy yelling self over this. Just let us help you. The guys will come up and help," Amanda said, hoping that she wouldn't piss Heather off more. "Amanda...ARE YA'LL FUCKING DEAF," Heather yelled. "You don't have to FUCKING YELL AT ME," Amanda shouted, as Randy looked at her worried. "We just want to help you. This bullshit that Brock is doing, has got to FUCKING stop," Amanda finished, as Randy just shook his head. Randy's attention snapped toward the back door when he heard a loud crash from the porch. He heard John yell, 'I'm okay," and turned his attention back to Amanda. Heather calmed down a little, so Brock would not hear her. "Amanda, I can't stop him, and coming to get me won't stop him." "BULL FUCKING SHIT. This can and will stop. If we have to, we'll move someplace where Brock can't find you. Why can't you understand we want to help you? All 4 of us," Amanda said. "Amanda listen to me! If you come here he said he would find me and kill me.'" Heather started to cry. Randy and Amanda looked toward the door when there was another crash. They heard John yell for Rae to calm down, and turned their attention back to the phone. "WHAT THE FUCK. Heather, please do something. You need to get the fuck out of there now," Amanda yelled, as Randy took the phone from her. "Please Amanda, look, we're already moving," Heather said quietly. "Heather, it's Randy. Where the fuck are you moving to," he asked, as Amanda fought to get the phone back. "He won't tell me where we're going." "Bullshit. Heather, please promise me you'll get away from him," Amanda said, a little bit calmer. "Chica, don't cry. If we can't come and get you, and you can't come home, get to one of those women's shelters or something," Amanda said, her own tears falling. "I can't Amanda, shit, he's coming." "Heather, please," Amanda begged, as she looked at Randy, fear coursing in her veins. "I love ya'll. Please don't come, you won't find me. Bye." "HEATHER," Amanda screamed, as she heard the dial tone. "She's gone Randy. She's gone," Amanda screamed, breaking down into tears, as Rae and John came back in. Rae looked at Randy, "What the fuck happened?!" "She said that they're moving, and Brock won't tell her where they're going," Randy said, as he held Amanda trying to calm her down. Rae punched the wall, "That stupid fucker! I swear, I'll track that fuck down! And when I fuckin do, he's a fuckin dead man!" "Rae, she's gone. We won't even begin to know where to look for her," Amanda said, as she broke away from Randy. Rae looked at her friend with an evil smile, "I've got an idea." "What," Amanda asked, trying to control her sobs. She kneeled down and smiled at Amanda, "How about we go meet my Dad?" John swallowed nervously, "Your Dad?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet Rae's dad, the way she was, it could only be amplified with him. "Rae, what exactly is your dad going to do," Amanda asked, wondering just what Rae was getting at. An evil grin spread across Raechel's face, "My Dad's a huge conspiracist, and a genius. He could help us out." "Call him," Amanda said, the same grin passing over Amanda face as well. Rae nodded as she straightened up. She offered her hand to Amanda, "Come on." Amanda nodded and they walked out of the room. Randy looked at John, "Her Dad?" John sighed heavily and followed them.  
  
Author's Note: Well, what's Rae's Dad gonna do? *BIG GRIN* I love my Dad ... anyway, REVIEW ... 


	24. Meeting The Family

Author's Note: I did most of this, but Heather and Amanda had input, and I hope you enjoy it ...  
  
Chapter 24: Meeting The Family  
  
Raechel got out of her Chevelle in front of a tan ranch style house in the mountains of Wester Maryland. She smiled as she removed her sunglasses, "Home sweet home." John got out of the car and looked around nervously, "This is where you grew up?" Rae shrugged, "Since I was 12." She looked over her shoulder and saw Amanda and Randy coming up the long driveway in Amanda's dark blue, Ford Mustang GT. She waited for Amanda and Randy to get out of the car. The foursome then walked to the front door. Rae smiled and opened the door, "Mom, Dad, anyone home?" A man in his early 50s came walking into the living room from the kitchen, "Hey Zoot. How's the beach?" John smirked at Rae, "Zoot?" Raechel looked at him, "Shut the fuck up." She smiled at her father, it wasn't hard to see where she got her appearance. Rae hugged her father tightly, "Hey Dad." She then intoduced him to everyone, "Dad, this is John, Amanda, and Randy. Guys, this is my Dad, Jim." Jim shook hands with the other three. He looked at her, "So, what brings you home?" Rae sighed, "We need your help." Jim smiled, a smile that the others recognized, "Need ammo?" The others looked at Rae in shock. She laughed weakly and then looked at her Dad, "Actually, we need help findin someone." "Who?" "Heather." "Your friend that you've talked to online since you were like 17?" Rae nodded, "Yeah." He cocked an eyebrow at her, "What's goin on Zoot?" Rae shook her head, "You don't need to know yet Dad, will you help us?" Jim nodded, "Of course I will." Amanda smiled, "Thanks a lot Mr. Stefan." He nodded toward the basement door, "Come on." Rae smiled and led the others downstairs behind her father.  
Jim sat at a computer and wiggled the mouse a little. John looked around, nervously at the collection of guns decorating the basement. Rae sat in a chair next to her Dad, "Alright, look for the names Brock Lesnar, or Heather Reed." He nodded and first typed in Brock's name. Rae sighed when she recognized the address on the screen, "Damn it, that's his old address." Amanda walked up behind her, "Is there anyway you could see if he's purchased any property?" Jim looked up at Amanda, "I was about to do that." Amanda swallowed when she noticed Rae and Jim giving her the same look. "Just a suggestion." John and Randy looked around the basement at all the guns that Rae's dad had stored down there. Amanda turned to and looked at them, noticing what they were looking at. "God, how I'd love to use one of those on Brock." She said, with anger in her voice. Rae looked over at them. "Yeah, you and me both, Amanda." Jim looked over at his daughter, "Take your pick." Rae smiled at him, "Thanks Dad." She got up and walked over to look over the shotguns. She picked up a 22 and examined it for a moment. John looked at her as she held it up and lined up the sites, "Rae?" She shook her head, "Not good enough." She then picked up a 12 gauge and smiled, "Much better." Her father smiled, "Zoot, that guns a little much..." "Dad, I know how to shoot." Her Dad turned around in the chair to look at the four young adults, "Raechel, tell me what's goin on." Rae looked at her father and sighed, "Dad..." "Now." "Yes sir." The others were surprised, they hadn't seen Rae so humbled before. She sighed heavily, "Heather went to Minnesota with Brock, and the other night, she called me, scared out of her fuckin mind, okay?" Jim nodded. Raechel's dark eyes clouded, "He was beatin the shit out of her, Dad." Jim shook his head, "Look, this piece of shit isn't comin up with anything, I'll run a search over night, and see what it comes up with." Rae nodded, "Thanks." "In the meantime, you four, go upstairs and get some rest. Your mother will be home from work soon." Raechel smiled, "Alright." The others started upstairs, Jim stopped John, "John, come here." John walked over, "Yes sir?" He sighed and watched his daughter go upstairs before looking back at John. He stood up and looked John dead in the eye, "You hurt my daughter, and I hurt you, got it?" John nodded, trying not to smile, yeah, he saw where Raechel got it from. "I have no intentions of hurting Rae. I love her." Jim smiled and then nodded toward the stairs, "Go on. Get outta here." John nodded and quickly walked upstairs. Jim chuckled and shook his head as he sat back down at the computer.  
Raechel was sleeping peacefully in her old bedroom, wrapped in John's arms when a petite woman, in her mid 40s walked in with a smile. Rae's eyes fluttered and opened. She smiled, "Hey Mom." Raechel's mother smiled, "Hey, when'd you get here?" Rae yawned as she sat up and stretched, "About 1." She nodded, "Well, I'll make dinner..." her voice trailed off when she saw the man in bed with Rae. Raechel smiled sheepishly, "Long story." "Get out here and tell me now." Rae nodded as she climbed out of bed, "Yes ma'am." She walked out into the kitchen, "Mom..." She shook her head, "Raechel, I know you've had a thing for him for the longest damn time, but, how," she asked turning to look at her daughter. Rae smirked, "You don't wanna know." Jim walked upstairs, "Hey Nan." Nancy looked at her husband, "Do you know who's in Raechel's bed right now?" Jim shrugged, "Yeah, John Cena." Rae smiled, "And Randy Orton is in the spare room with Amanda." Nancy's hazel eyes went wide, "What?!" Raechel shrugged, "It's no big deal Mom." "No big deal?! Just how the fuck did you meet them?!" Rae looked around; Nancy grew impatient, "Raechel Dawn, you better answer me." Raechel smiled at her, "Mom, seriously, you don't wanna know." Nancy's jaw dropped, "You kidnapped them?!" Rae shrugged, "Yeah." "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jim shook his head as he got another cup of coffee and went downstairs. Rae smiled, "They're okay with it now. Hell, the four of us live together in Ocean City." Nancy shook her head as she went to the task of making dinner, "And when were you planning on telling me that you were an outlaw?" Raechel smiled, "We're not outlaws. You've gotta have someone charge you to be an outlaw." Nancy shook her head as she continued making dinner.  
The group ate dinner in an awkward silence. Rae looked up at her mother, "Mom, come on, don't be mad." Nancy shook her head, "I'm not mad. It's just odd. My youngest child commits a capital offense, and now, the guys she and her friend kidnapped are in love with them." Rae sighed and shook her head, "Not all of 'em." Nancy narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?" Amanda sighed, "Our friend Heather, went to live with Brock Lesnar in Minnesota, and now, he's been beating her up." Randy nodded, "Yeah, Rae said Mr. Stefan might be able to help us find Brock, since he's forcing Heather to move and she doesn't know where." Nancy shook her head and then looked at Jim, "Did you give them any?" Jim nodded, "Zoot took the 12 gauge." Nancy nodded and looked back at her daughter, "Raechel." "Yeah Mom?" "Blow him away." Rae nodded, "Yes ma'am." The phone rang and interrupted dinner. Rae jumped up and walked over to the phone. She smiled when she saw the name on the caller ID. She picked it up, "Hey hermana." John, Randy, and Amanda looked at each other, confused. Nancy and Jim smirked at each other, "It's Raechel's sister." They all nodded as Rae leaned against the wall and chatted with her sister for a little while.  
  
As Amanda and Randy were getting ready for bed, Randy still seemed to be in shock of the days events. "Sweetie. Did you know that Rae's dad had these kind of connections?" Randy asked. "Yeah, but I never really understood all of it til today." Amanda answered, climbing in bed next to Randy. "What do you think he can do about Brock?" Randy asked, pulling Amanda close to him. "Well, find out where they are moving, give us the address, and let Rae go at him." Amanda answered, as Randy just smirked. "I know that, but what can he really do?" Randy asked, again. "Honey, all I know is, I know Rae and you should know this about both of us by now. We won't stop until we get Heather back." Amanda replied. "I just can't believe the shit Brock's pulling. I never in a million years would have guessed taht he'd be capable of this shit." Randy said, as his grip on Amanda tightened a little. "What if we're too late when we find her?" Amanda asked, tears slowly falling. "Sweetie, I swear to God. We will get her back, and as far as I'm concerned, Brock will never be able to lay his hands on ANY woman again." Randy said, lightly kissing Amanda's cheek. "I love you Randy." Amanda said, looking up at him. "I love you too, Amanda." Randy replied, kissing her once more as they both fell asleep.  
Rae lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Heather. John opened his eyes and looked at her, "You okay?" Raechel shook her head and rolled onto her side to look at John, "No. I'm really worried about her John." John nodded as he wrapped Rae in his arms, "I am too." Rae closed her eyes as tear started to swell, "I wanna kill him and get it over with." John nodded, "I know you do." He pulled her tightly against his chest, "I love you." Rae smiled and nuzzled against him, "I love you too." She considered herself very fortunate to be with the man she only dreamed about, and to have him honestly love her. Her mind then turned to Heather, who wasn't nearly as fortunate.  
  
Author's Note: Raechel's gotta gun *sings to 'Janie's Gotta Gun' by Aerosmith* ... Brock better watch out! Ain't my fam great?! I love 'em ... REVIEW 


	25. Instant Beatings

Author's Note: I really HATE this chapter ... again, not because it's written poorly, but because it so so FUCKIN crazy ... Heather and I worked on this ... hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 25: Instant Beatings  
  
*1 Year Later*  
  
Rae sat down at her laptop in her and John's room and signed on to AOL. She decided to check her e-mail and see if her father had sent her anything. The entire year since they had attempted to track down Brock, Jim kept running into dead ends with his computer. Raechel sighed and relaxed against the chair as it connected. Immediately, she got an IM,  
  
LESNARSCHICK83: Hey XxHotHedxX: Who the fuck? LESNARSCHICK83: Oh I see how it is, Hot Head. XxHotHedxX: HEATHER?! XxHotHedxX: OMG! LESNARSCHICK83: No, Heather Lesnar, now. XxHotHedxX: WHAT?! XxHotHedxX: what the fuck do you mean?! LESNARSCHICK83: I married him  
  
Raechel growled and clenched her fist tightly.  
  
XxHotHedxX: WHAT?! XxHotHedxX: WHY?! LESNARSCHICK83: uh XxHotHedxX: waitin LESNARSCHICK83: he made me, I guess XxHotHedxX: MADE YOU?! LESNARSCHICK83: How are you? XxHotHedxX: bullshit, what do you mean, he MADE YOU?! XxHotHedxX: don't change the fuckin subject LESNARSCHICK83: He made me. ok?  
  
She sighed and drew in a deep, ragged breath, trying not to fly off the handle.  
  
XxHotHedxX: *deep breath* LESNARSCHICK83: i didn't want to  
  
Well, so much for trying not to fly off the handle. She slammed her fist down on the table, "That son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
XxHotHedxX: *punches wall* XxHotHedxX: THAT FUCK! LESNARSCHICK83: again, how are you? XxHotHedxX: I'LL KILL HIM! LESNARSCHICK83: Rae... XxHotHedxX: no XxHotHedxX: don't tell me you love him XxHotHedxX: ok LESNARSCHICK83: i do XxHotHedxX: BULLSHIT HEATHER! XxHotHedxX: HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU?! LESNARSCHICK83: ok, so i don't love him like i used to. LESNARSCHICK83: How is Amanda?  
  
Rae shook her head, she couldn't believe that Heather was just trying to chat like nothing was going on.  
  
XxHotHedxX: I'm in fuckin shock right now LESNARSCHICK83: im sorry XxHotHedxX: yeah XxHotHedxX: she's fine LESNARSCHICK83: and you? XxHotHedxX: everyone's fine LESNARSCHICK83: John? LESNARSCHICK83: Randy? LESNARSCHICK83: ok good XxHotHedxX: just worried about you LESNARSCHICK83: don't be XxHotHedxX: and why shouldn't we be? LESNARSCHICK83: *sigh* LESNARSCHICK83: w/e XxHotHedxX: where the hell are you? LESNARSCHICK83: uh XxHotHedxX: tell me LESNARSCHICK83: South Dakota XxHotHedxX: where at in SD? LESNARSCHICK83: uh LESNARSCHICK83: no Rae XxHotHedxX: now XxHotHedxX: tell me now LESNARSCHICK83: i cant XxHotHedxX: yes you fuckin can LESNARSCHICK83: as much as i want to XxHotHedxX: bullshit XxHotHedxX: if you wanted to, you would LESNARSCHICK83: Webster XxHotHedxX: ok XxHotHedxX: good LESNARSCHICK83: do NOT come XxHotHedxX: narrows down the search XxHotHedxX: don't tell me not to come LESNARSCHICK83: no Rae XxHotHedxX: no Heather, listen to me XxHotHedxX: for fuckin once LESNARSCHICK83: he'll be so pissed  
  
She shook her head and rolled her eyes,  
  
XxHotHedxX: I DON'T CARE! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT?! LESNARSCHICK83: worse then he is already XxHotHedxX: I WILL FUCK HIM UP SO BAD! LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: GOD DAMN IT HEATHER! LESNARSCHICK83: im sorry XxHotHedxX: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! LESNARSCHICK83: nothing XxHotHedxX: oh, bullshit LESNARSCHICK83: it's true XxHotHedxX: yeah, w/e LESNARSCHICK83: so how are you and sexy beast? XxHotHedxX: other than your man forcin you to marry him, beatin you up, not allowin you to talk to your friends... XxHotHedxX: we're fine LESNARSCHICK83: oh ok XxHotHedxX: stop changin the subject LESNARSCHICK83: im talkin to you XxHotHedxX: Heather, I swear to God, we're comin to get you LESNARSCHICK83: NO! XxHotHedxX: yes LESNARSCHICK83: Rae XxHotHedxX: heather LESNARSCHICK83: please XxHotHedxX: no XxHotHedxX: he don't have to know LESNARSCHICK83: no is right LESNARSCHICK83: he will though LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: how?! XxHotHedxX: tell me how! LESNARSCHICK83: uh XxHotHedxX: exactly LESNARSCHICK83: I cant leave the house XxHotHedxX: if you don't tell him, he won't know LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: HE'S TREATIN YOU LIKE A FUCKIN DOG! LESNARSCHICK83: yea pretty much LESNARSCHICK83: lol XxHotHedxX: THAT'S NOT FUNNY LESNARSCHICK83: lol LESNARSCHICK83: sry  
  
Rae slammed her fist down on the table again.  
  
XxHotHedxX: YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT! LESNARSCHICK83: Rae...I XxHotHedxX: what? LESNARSCHICK83: nm XxHotHedxX: tell me LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: yes LESNARSCHICK83: forget it XxHotHedxX: why can't you tell me? XxHotHedxX: you used to tell me everything LESNARSCHICK83: i just cant LESNARSCHICK83: im sorry XxHotHedxX: why not?! XxHotHedxX: heather, please ... LESNARSCHICK83: he'll be pissed XxHotHedxX: he won't know LESNARSCHICK83: i haven't told him yet XxHotHedxX: omg ... LESNARSCHICK83: im scared XxHotHedxX: heather... LESNARSCHICK83: huh XxHotHedxX: you're pregnant, aren't you? LESNARSCHICK83: yes Rae XxHotHedxX: fuck! LESNARSCHICK83: he told me he does not want me to have his kids LESNARSCHICK83: he'll be MAD XxHotHedxX: Heather, get the fuck out of there! LESNARSCHICK83: i cant LESNARSCHICK83: i tried XxHotHedxX: you've got legs! LESNARSCHICK83: lol XxHotHedxX: walk out that door and get the fuck out LESNARSCHICK83: he beat the shit out of me LESNARSCHICK83: i said I cant! XxHotHedxX: WHAT?! XxHotHedxX: GOD DAMN IT! LESNARSCHICK83: it's hard when he has fucking dogs everywhere! XxHotHedxX: FUCKIN DOGS?! LESNARSCHICK83: yes LESNARSCHICK83: the're mean XxHotHedxX: god damn it! LESNARSCHICK83: im sorry XxHotHedxX: it's not your fault XxHotHedxX: look XxHotHedxX: we'll figure out somethin LESNARSCHICK83: no LESNARSCHICK83: don't XxHotHedxX: Heather, god damn it ... stop tellin me NO! LESNARSCHICK83: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: you oughta know that I'm not gonna back down from him LESNARSCHICK83: i love you, Rae, and if you love me you'll stay there. XxHotHedxX: Heather, I do love you, but I can't just let this fucker beat your ass XxHotHedxX: I won't allow it! LESNARSCHICK83: i know LESNARSCHICK83: he wont let you stop him XxHotHedxX: he don't have a fuckin choice LESNARSCHICK83: Rae XxHotHedxX: Heather LESNARSCHICK83: what am i gonna do? LESNARSCHICK83: he'll hurt me bad when he finds out XxHotHedxX: Don't tell him Heather LESNARSCHICK83: he'll find out...somehow XxHotHedxX: look, did you take a home test? LESNARSCHICK83: yea XxHotHedxX: fuck! LESNARSCHICK83: y XxHotHedxX: cus if you just THOUGHT you were then we wouldn't have much of a problem XxHotHedxX: but since you took a test LESNARSCHICK83: oh XxHotHedxX: damn it! LESNARSCHICK83: *cries* XxHotHedxX: where's he at now? LESNARSCHICK83: uh, i dunno LESNARSCHICK83: he left XxHotHedxX: does he do that everyday? LESNARSCHICK83: yea XxHotHedxX: time? LESNARSCHICK83: all day mostly, it used to be all night, now he's here at night XxHotHedxX: ok XxHotHedxX: look, hide the test, ok? LESNARSCHICK83: um, okk XxHotHedxX: I've got an idea of where you can put it ... LESNARSCHICK83: where? XxHotHedxX: tampon box LESNARSCHICK83: lol LESNARSCHICK83: ok XxHotHedxX: he won't look in there LESNARSCHICK83: i hope not XxHotHedxX: Heather, don't argue with me, please, don't ok? XxHotHedxX: we're gonna come get you LESNARSCHICK83: NO LESNARSCHICK83: N-O XxHotHedxX: Heather! What the fuck?! Why NOT!? XxHotHedxX: don't tell me you love him LESNARSCHICK83: As much as I wanna leave, he's already said that if I leave he'll find me. XxHotHedxX: No he won't okay, I swear on my life XxHotHedxX: he will not find you LESNARSCHICK83: he will XxHotHedxX: how?! LESNARSCHICK83: he has connections XxHotHedxX: heather, look, he's not going to find you XxHotHedxX: I know somewhere you can hide LESNARSCHICK83: where? XxHotHedxX: you'll be safe there LESNARSCHICK83: where????? XxHotHedxX: I'll tell ya later LESNARSCHICK83: why not now? XxHotHedxX: fine LESNARSCHICK83: ... XxHotHedxX: look, my parents gotta place in CT, they don't use it much, and you can hide there LESNARSCHICK83: i dunno XxHotHedxX: why not? LESNARSCHICK83: uh LESNARSCHICK83: i cant hid forever LESNARSCHICK83: hide XxHotHedxX: don't worry, you won't have to LESNARSCHICK83: yea?? XxHotHedxX: yeah LESNARSCHICK83: what are you gonna do??? XxHotHedxX: don't worry about it, ok? LESNARSCHICK83: no tell me XxHotHedxX: he's gonna get dealt with, ok? LESNARSCHICK83: no, Rae XxHotHedxX: Heather, it needs done LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: yes LESNARSCHICK83: it don't XxHotHedxX: yes it does LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: Heather, look at how he's treatin you ... XxHotHedxX: look at what he's done to you LESNARSCHICK83: i don't care, do NOT hurt him XxHotHedxX: I can't promise you anything LESNARSCHICK83: Rae... XxHotHedxX: Heather LESNARSCHICK83: :( LESNARSCHICK83: please XxHotHedxX: look, the man is a piece of shit, he's not even worthy of bein called a man XxHotHedxX: he doesn't deserve to live LESNARSCHICK83: OH he's a man alright XxHotHedxX: No, he's not! LESNARSCHICK83: yea XxHotHedxX: a REAL man does not beat on women, and rape them XxHotHedxX: yeah, I talked to Amanda LESNARSCHICK83: he don't rape me XxHotHedxX: bullshit XxHotHedxX: Amanda told me that you told her LESNARSCHICK83: it's true LESNARSCHICK83: what did i tell her? XxHotHedxX: that he's forced himself on you LESNARSCHICK83: oh XxHotHedxX: HEATHER THAT'S RAPE! LESNARSCHICK83: not to me XxHotHedxX: what the fuck is wrong with you?! LESNARSCHICK83: nothing XxHotHedxX: bullshit LESNARSCHICK83: Rae XxHotHedxX: WHAT?! LESNARSCHICK83: where is Amanda? XxHotHedxX: downstairs on the phone with my Dad LESNARSCHICK83: oh LESNARSCHICK83: let me talk to her? XxHotHedxX: hold on a sec  
  
Rae leaned back in her chair, "Amanda, get your ass up here!" Amanda ran up the stairs and into the room, "What?" Raechel nodded toward the laptop, "Heather wants to talk to you." Amanda took Rae's spot and looked at the screen.  
  
LESNARSCHICK83: k XxHotHedxX: Heather? LESNARSCHICK83: hey Amanda XxHotHedxX: you want to talk to me XxHotHedxX: why not Rae? LESNARSCHICK83: geez cant i say hi? XxHotHedxX: yeah, hi XxHotHedxX: look, you need help LESNARSCHICK83: you're mad at me? XxHotHedxX: no, I'm mad at him LESNARSCHICK83: don't be XxHotHedxX: Rae says that she's gonna take care of everything LESNARSCHICK83: no  
  
Amanda shook her head and now it was her turn to slam her fist down on the table,  
  
XxHotHedxX: AND WHY THE FUCK SHOULDN'T I BE MAD AT HIM?! XxHotHedxX: it's what she said XxHotHedxX: Heather, you called me, heartbroken, and scared LESNARSCHICK83: i know XxHotHedxX: you called Rae and that fuck was beatin the shit out of you LESNARSCHICK83: im used to it now, it don't hurt...bad XxHotHedxX: Heather, please, let us help you LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: why not? XxHotHedxX: He won't find you LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: Heather, please ... LESNARSCHICK83: did Rae tell you? XxHotHedxX: tell me what? LESNARSCHICK83: ask her  
  
Amanda looked over her shoulder at Raechel, "What didn't you tell me?" Rae sighed, "She's fuckin pregnant." Amanda's eyes went wide and she went back to the computer,  
  
XxHotHedxX: OMG HEATHER! LESNARSCHICK83: yea LESNARSCHICK83: lo LESNARSCHICK83: lol* XxHotHedxX: it's not funny LESNARSCHICK83: im gonna have a baby:-D XxHotHedxX: yeah, too bad it's with him LESNARSCHICK83: yea LESNARSCHICK83: he don't know XxHotHedxX: don't tell him XxHotHedxX: please XxHotHedxX: we're going to get you out of there LESNARSCHICK83: he might make me XxHotHedxX: how can he make you? XxHotHedxX: you don't have to tell him anything LESNARSCHICK83: he'll know something is wrong with me LESNARSCHICK83: he'll get it out of me XxHotHedxX: just ask him why something shouldn't be wrong with you XxHotHedxX: look at how he treats you XxHotHedxX: anyone would be miserable LESNARSCHICK83: he'll hit me if i talk back to him XxHotHedxX: heather, keep it secret as long as you can, we're close to finding you guys LESNARSCHICK83: close??? XxHotHedxX: yeah, Rae's Dad has been helpin us locate asshole LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: heather, don't fucking argue with me XxHotHedxX: we're getting you out of there LESNARSCHICK83: Please do not come here. You'll be so sorry. XxHotHedxX: no, he'll be sorry LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: four against one, I think that's fair XxHotHedxX: and we've got a little something extra XxHotHedxX: thanks to Rae's Dad LESNARSCHICK83: no LESNARSCHICK83: he wont let you get to me XxHotHedxX: heather, I'm not going to argue anymore, we're coming to get you XxHotHedxX: he won't be home LESNARSCHICK83: yea he will LESNARSCHICK83: i think :-\ XxHotHedxX: and he won't know if you don't say anything LESNARSCHICK83: oh XxHotHedxX: heather, we'll be there as soon as we can find out EXACTLY where you are LESNARSCHICK83: im not telling you  
  
Rae was pacing behind Amanda. Amanda looked at her, "You want to talk to her again?" Rae nodded and Amanda typed one last message.  
  
XxHotHedxX: hold on Rae wants to talk to you again LESNARSCHICK83: k XxHotHedxX: Chica you don't need to tell us LESNARSCHICK83: why is that?? XxHotHedxX: I've got connections too XxHotHedxX: my fam may be crazy, but damn, we're smart LESNARSCHICK83: where's John?:-p XxHotHedxX: why? LESNARSCHICK83: :o XxHotHedxX: he's in the shower XxHotHedxX: calm down LESNARSCHICK83: *faints* LESNARSCHICK83: can i join him? XxHotHedxX: heather, now is not the time for jokin LESNARSCHICK83: lol LESNARSCHICK83: yea it is LESNARSCHICK83: it gets my mind of HIM XxHotHedxX: fine XxHotHedxX: but no, you can't join him LESNARSCHICK83: :-p i can join him? XxHotHedxX: no LESNARSCHICK83: :o XxHotHedxX: sorry XxHotHedxX: you had your night w/ him LESNARSCHICK83: so much for a friend LESNARSCHICK83: :-p XxHotHedxX: yeah, thanks a lot LESNARSCHICK83: tell him I said hi then XxHotHedxX: I sure will LESNARSCHICK83: yea right XxHotHedxX: I will LESNARSCHICK83: mmm hmm XxHotHedxX: fine, don't believe me LESNARSCHICK83: i wont XxHotHedxX: ok XxHotHedxX: w/e LESNARSCHICK83: where is Randy?  
  
Rae looked over her shoulder, "Heather wants to know where Randy is." "None of her business," she said before she started laughing. Raechel smirked and looked back at the laptop.  
  
XxHotHedxX: amanda said it's none of your business and then started laughing LESNARSCHICK83: ok LESNARSCHICK83: shit LESNARSCHICK83: brb XxHotHedxX: ok LESNARSCHICK83: hi Rae  
  
Rae narrowed her eyes, "Amanda, come here." Amanda walked over and looked over Rae's shoulder, "What?" Raechel nodded toward the screen,  
  
XxHotHedxX: hi LESNARSCHICK83: do you know who this is? XxHotHedxX: nope LESNARSCHICK83: oh yea? XxHotHedxX: ain't gotta clue LESNARSCHICK83: it's your enemy  
  
Raechel and Amanda both began seething when they realized who it was.  
  
XxHotHedxX: enemy isn't the fuckin word for it LESNARSCHICK83: yea? XxHotHedxX: yeah LESNARSCHICK83: what would it be then??? LESNARSCHICK83: what do you call me? XxHotHedxX: :-X  
  
Amanda pushed Rae away with the chair and leaned over the keys. John and Randy came in as Raechel was screaming about how she was going to kill Brock. She lunged for the laptop, but John and Randy grabbed her.  
  
XxHotHedxX: it's amanda XxHotHedxX: don't hurt her LESNARSCHICK83: im not that bitch XxHotHedxX: please LESNARSCHICK83: who said? LESNARSCHICK83: you? XxHotHedxX: amanda XxHotHedxX: Rae's bein held back right now LESNARSCHICK83: I won't hurt you, only Heather XxHotHedxX: no, don't hurt heather XxHotHedxX: please LESNARSCHICK83: witch reminds me we have business to take care of XxHotHedxX: what business? LESNARSCHICK83: g2g Rae, tell Heather bye XxHotHedxX: GOD DAMN IT! XxHotHedxX: Brock, it's not Rae, I told you that LESNARSCHICK83: bye bye XxHotHedxX: no, FUCK! XxHotHedxX: please, don't LESNARSCHICK83: please? LESNARSCHICK83: haha XxHotHedxX: yeah, please LESNARSCHICK83: please what?  
  
Rae pushed Amanda out of the way and started pounding on the keys.  
  
XxHotHedxX: Brock, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU! LESNARSCHICK83: hahaha LESNARSCHICK83: yea right XxHotHedxX: wanna bet? LESNARSCHICK83: i'll kill Heather first XxHotHedxX: no you won't LESNARSCHICK83: try me XxHotHedxX: guess what I've got in store for you, bitch LESNARSCHICK83: so you thinking about that night too, huh?  
  
Rae punched the wall, and screamed as she typed,  
  
XxHotHedxX: YOU SICK FUCK! LESNARSCHICK83: why am i sick? LESNARSCHICK83: you know you liked it XxHotHedxX: yeah, so you think LESNARSCHICK83: actually, you're better then Heather XxHotHedxX: You wanna die? LESNARSCHICK83: do you? XxHotHedxX: COME ON YOU FUCK! COME FUCKIN GET ME! I STILL LIVE IN THE SAME FUCKIN HOUSE! YOU THINK YOU FUCKIN SCARE ME?! I'VE KICKED YOUR ASS BEFORE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN! LESNARSCHICK83: you jumped me XxHotHedxX: yeah, ok XxHotHedxX: you fuckin tackled me XxHotHedxX: you wanna have another go, come fuckin face me like a man LESNARSCHICK83: haha LESNARSCHICK83: no XxHotHedxX: scared? LESNARSCHICK83: me and Heather need to go now XxHotHedxX: fuckin pussy XxHotHedxX: yeah, I'll see ya soon Brock LESNARSCHICK83: bye bye rae LESNARSCHICK83: mm hmm XxHotHedxX: make your peace with God LESNARSCHICK83: go fuck yourself you whore  
  
Raechel smirked and shook her head,  
  
XxHotHedxX: nah, I've got a REAL man to take care of that XxHotHedxX: and you know what? LESNARSCHICK83: what? XxHotHedxX: he's a million times better than you ever were LESNARSCHICK83: ask Heather that, she'll tell you the truth XxHotHedxX: yeah, she'll agree with me LESNARSCHICK83: nope XxHotHedxX: yeah she will LESNARSCHICK83: ask her XxHotHedxX: John's more of a man and better in bed than you could ever be  
  
LESNARSCHICK83: ha XxHotHedxX: and you know what? LESNARSCHICK83: what? XxHotHedxX: when I told you, you were close ... LESNARSCHICK83: yea.. XxHotHedxX: NOT EVEN CLOSE! LESNARSCHICK83: yea yea XxHotHedxX: burn in hell you piece of shit LESNARSCHICK83: keep it up Rae, just pissing me off more, and I'll take my aggression out on poor heather XxHotHedxX: fine, don't hurt her, ok? LESNARSCHICK83: to late XxHotHedxX: what do you mean? XxHotHedxX: what did you do to her? LESNARSCHICK83: that is for me to know XxHotHedxX: Brock, look ... LESNARSCHICK83: look where? XxHotHedxX: you liked it with me more, right? LESNARSCHICK83: a little XxHotHedxX: well, let her go ... and ... LESNARSCHICK83: and? LESNARSCHICK83: well bitch?! LESNARSCHICK83: i ain't got all damn day XxHotHedxX: you can call me whatever the fuck you want, ok? XxHotHedxX: got it? XxHotHedxX: just, please, let her go LESNARSCHICK83: hmmm, i dunno, Heather is my toy XxHotHedxX: you could have a better toy  
  
John looked at Raechel as if she were insane. She held up her hand, "Look, if he agrees, I can take him out." John shook his head and started pacing the room.  
  
LESNARSCHICK83: nah XxHotHedxX: just please ... LESNARSCHICK83: i got what i want XxHotHedxX: Brock, let her go LESNARSCHICK83: NO! XxHotHedxX: haven't you made her suffer enough?! LESNARSCHICK83: not enough LESNARSCHICK83: you want her to leave? XxHotHedxX: WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?! XxHotHedxX: I want you to let her go LESNARSCHICK83: ask her if she wants to leave... LESNARSCHICK83: go on ask! XxHotHedxX: Heather? LESNARSCHICK83: yea? XxHotHedxX: do you want to leave? LESNARSCHICK83: um XxHotHedxX: answer me honestly XxHotHedxX: please, don't lie to me LESNARSCHICK83: ye-NO  
  
Raechel fell to her knees, and screamed in anger.  
  
XxHotHedxX: BROCK!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!! LESNARSCHICK83: see she don't care about you Rae LESNARSCHICK83: she loves me XxHotHedxX: well, I care about her XxHotHedxX: sure she does XxHotHedxX: keep tellin yourself that LESNARSCHICK83: then you better stop caring XxHotHedxX: I can't help it XxHotHedxX: I have a conscience, unlike you LESNARSCHICK83: yea w/e XxHotHedxX: w/e my ass LESNARSCHICK83: fuck off Rae XxHotHedxX: you wish you could make me, don't you? LESNARSCHICK83: yea yea LESNARSCHICK83: bitch XxHotHedxX: no, that's your name LESNARSCHICK83: that's not mine LESNARSCHICK83: it's Heather's XxHotHedxX: well, you sure responded to it well XxHotHedxX: you're more of a bitch than Heather ever was LESNARSCHICK83: haha how is that??? XxHotHedxX: you know damn well what I mean LESNARSCHICK83: haha LESNARSCHICK83: keep it up LESNARSCHICK83: oops, Heather fell XxHotHedxX: yeah, well you didn't think it was funny when I had you beggin for more  
  
When she read the Heather 'fell' Rae went off, and started screaming everything she was typing.  
  
XxHotHedxX: YOU FUCKER!!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: I FUCKIN SWEAR ON MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: YOU'LL FUCKIN DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! LESNARSCHICK83: no LESNARSCHICK83: you will  
  
John saw Brock type that Rae was going to die and pulled her away from the laptop. He sighed and started typing,  
  
XxHotHedxX: Brock, it's John LESNARSCHICK83: hey buddy XxHotHedxX: buddy?! LESNARSCHICK83: yes LESNARSCHICK83: haha XxHotHedxX: the first time you hit Heather was the last time you could ever call ME buddy XxHotHedxX: and don't ever threaten my girl like that again LESNARSCHICK83: why do care about Heather? she was nothing to you but a good fuck XxHotHedxX: she's like a little sister to me now LESNARSCHICK83: you screw your sister John?? XxHotHedxX: grow the fuck up Brock! XxHotHedxX: stop throwin your little BITCH fits LESNARSCHICK83: she is my bitch LESNARSCHICK83: keep pissing me off LESNARSCHICK83: now she's bleeding LESNARSCHICK83: hahaha XxHotHedxX: man, I ain't trying to, just let her go LESNARSCHICK83: stupid whore  
  
John slammed his hands on the table,  
  
XxHotHedxX: GOD DAMN YOU BROCK!  
  
Randy pushed him back, "John, go chill out, and lemme talk to him." John nodded and walked over to where Rae was pacing. Rae hugged him and they tried to calm each other down.  
  
XxHotHedxX: Brock, it's Randy, what's wrong with you man? LESNARSCHICK88: what's wrong with me? LESNARSCHICK88: im fine XxHotHedxX: why are you doing this to Heather? LESNARSCHICK88: the bitch deserves it XxHotHedxX: Why?! What the fuck did she do to you?! LESNARSCHICK88: she did nothing, but fall in love with the wrong guy XxHotHedxX: Man, you don't have to treat her like THIS! LESNARSCHICK88: she is my wife XxHotHedxX: that gives you the right to beat her?! to rape her?! LESNARSCHICK88: ah shut up, you sound like a little kid  
  
Rae pulled from John and pushed Randy out of the way and took control over the laptop, and conversation  
  
XxHotHedxX: Fuck you Brock! LESNARSCHICK88: no fuck you XxHotHedxX: had your shot, didn't do a good enough job, get it through your thick fuckin head LESNARSCHICK88: What thick head? LESNARSCHICK88: i got 2 XxHotHedxX: the one on your shoulders, cus the one down there, ain't thick LESNARSCHICK88: heather thinks it is XxHotHedxX: well, she's just sayin it cus she's scared of you! I'm not! LESNARSCHICK88: she's not scared of me, she loves me LESNARSCHICK88: haha XxHotHedxX: I don't see how anyone could love your stupid ass LESNARSCHICK88: well she does XxHotHedxX: yeah, well, we'll see about that later LESNARSCHICK88: oh WE will XxHotHedxX: ooh, I'm scared, you spineless coward LESNARSCHICK88: not you! ya little whore XxHotHedxX: yeah, ok, I'm a whore XxHotHedxX: w/e XxHotHedxX: fuckin pussy LESNARSCHICK88: oh so Heather is?? XxHotHedxX: I never said she was XxHotHedxX: don't put words in my mouth you immature fuck LESNARSCHICK88: well she is, she's MY whore XxHotHedxX: no, she isn't! LESNARSCHICK88: wanna bet XxHotHedxX: keep it up and I'll put a fuckin bullet in your head XxHotHedxX: don't think I won't LESNARSCHICK88: i'll send you a sex tape XxHotHedxX: DO AND YOU FUCKIN DIE! GOT ME?! LESNARSCHICK88: stop me XxHotHedxX: Yeah, go ahead and send it LESNARSCHICK88: instead of it being sex, I'll have it be one of me beating the shit out of her XxHotHedxX: GOOD! JUSTIFY ME KILLIN YOU! XxHotHedxX: YOU FUCKIN COWARD! XxHotHedxX: BEATIN UP ON A WOMAN! LESNARSCHICK88: hahahahahaha, she loves when i do it XxHotHedxX: yeah, it didn't sound like it when she was cryin her eyes out when she called me XxHotHedxX: you fuckin bitch LESNARSCHICK88: shut up XxHotHedxX: make me! XxHotHedxX: come here and fuckin make me! XxHotHedxX: you fuckin coward! LESNARSCHICK88: I will, hold on, Heather needs a little help getting up  
  
Amana pushed Rae out of the way before she destroyed the laptop,  
  
XxHotHedxX: Brock, stop hitting her, please! LESNARSCHICK88: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LESNARSCHICK88: it's ya'll's fault XxHotHedxX: YOU FUCKIN IDIOT! SHE'S FUCKIN PREGNANT!  
  
Rae looked at Amanda, "Amanda!" Amanda realized what she typed, "Fuck!" Raechel fell onto the floor, "Oh God."  
  
LESNARSCHICK88: SHE'S WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LESNARSCHICK88: THAT FUCKING WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: huh? XxHotHedxX: I didn't say anthing LESNARSCHICK88: YOU SAID SHES PREGNANT LESNARSCHICK88: SHE'S GONNA HAVE A BABY, HUH? XxHotHedxX: no LESNARSCHICK88: WHAT? XxHotHedxX: she's not pregnant LESNARSCHICK88: is she or not? XxHotHedxX: no, she isn't LESNARSCHICK88: hmmm, let me ask her LESNARSCHICK88: she wont lie to me ya know XxHotHedxX: I know  
  
Amanda and the others watched the screen, as if they could see what was happening between Heather and Brock. Rae growled and slammed her fist on the table, "I'm gonna fuckin castrate that fuckin sumbitch!" John winced and looked at his girlfriend.  
  
LESNARSCHICK88: now im asking you, you tell me and i wont kick her in the ribs right now XxHotHedxX: well? LESNARSCHICK88: TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!1 LESNARSCHICK88: im fucking waiting XxHotHedxX: keep your fuckin pants on LESNARSCHICK88: IM not very patient XxHotHedxX: no shit XxHotHedxX: I could tell LESNARSCHICK88: c'mon bitch LESNARSCHICK88: you don't want me to ask her XxHotHedxX: fine, ok! XxHotHedxX: she is! XxHotHedxX: happy?! XxHotHedxX: please, Brock, don't hurt her LESNARSCHICK88: Yes, VERY! NOW GIVE ME A FUCKING MINUTE TO PUNISH HER FOR NOT TELLING ME SOONER!!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: NO! Brock! XxHotHedxX: please, don't LESNARSCHICK88: TO BAD LESNARSCHICK88: awwww she's hurt LESNARSCHICK88: *tear*\ XxHotHedxX: Brock, god damn it, don't you have a fuckin heart?! LESNARSCHICK88: no LESNARSCHICK88: haha XxHotHedxX: YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: GOD DAMN YOU BROCK!!!!!!!!! LESNARSCHICK88: haha XxHotHedxX: WHY YOU WANNA KILL YOUR OWN KID?!! LESNARSCHICK88: i hope that baby is long gone XxHotHedxX: WHY?! LESNARSCHICK88: haha XxHotHedxX: IT'S YOUR OWN KID! LESNARSCHICK88: no LESNARSCHICK88: she cheated on me XxHotHedxX: how, she can't get out of that fuckin house! XxHotHedxX: you stupid fuck! LESNARSCHICK88: she found a way! XxHotHedxX: if she found a way, do you honestly think she woulda come back?! LESNARSCHICK88: shut up! XxHotHedxX: COME HERE AND MAKE ME, BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! LESNARSCHICK88: you don't want me to come there XxHotHedxX: OH YES I DO!!!!!!!! LESNARSCHICK88: if i do Heather will be long gone XxHotHedxX: Brock, come on, please XxHotHedxX: please, she's NEVER done anything wrong to you LESNARSCHICK88: Rae, are you begging me again?? XxHotHedxX: yes XxHotHedxX: so what LESNARSCHICK88: haha LESNARSCHICK88: to bad LESNARSCHICK88: she MINE! XxHotHedxX: Brock, come on XxHotHedxX: please XxHotHedxX: don't hurt her LESNARSCHICK88: to late XxHotHedxX: why? why her? LESNARSCHICK88: she's holding her ribs LESNARSCHICK88: Cus i chose her XxHotHedxX: and why did you choose Heather? LESNARSCHICK88: cus I wanted her! LESNARSCHICK88: and i got her! XxHotHedxX: why her though? LESNARSCHICK88: hmmm LESNARSCHICK88: look at her XxHotHedxX: oh, thanks Brock LESNARSCHICK88: haha. i bet you wish you could see her  
  
Raechel grimaced and then shook her head with an evil grin, as she responded,  
  
XxHotHedxX: That's not what I wish right now LESNARSCHICK88: why not Rae Rae? XxHotHedxX: don't call me Rae Rae again LESNARSCHICK88: Rae Rae XxHotHedxX: 2 XxHotHedxX: aww, fuck it 5 LESNARSCHICK88: what are you gonna do? if you try anything, i'll kill her  
  
LESNARSCHICK88: i tried once and i'll do it again XxHotHedxX: then who you gonna fuck? XxHotHedxX: huh? LESNARSCHICK88: and i'll do it XxHotHedxX: you're ass'll be in jail so fast LESNARSCHICK88: yea right LESNARSCHICK88: come on Rae Rae XxHotHedxX: You don't think I can prove you killed her? XxHotHedxX: 10 XxHotHedxX: come on bitch  
  
Amanda looked at Rae, "What's with the numbers?" Rae grinned, "Number of times I'm gonna shoot that fuckin coward." Amanda smirked and looked back at the laptop,  
  
LESNARSCHICK88: i'll be in jail, you'll be missing a friend XxHotHedxX: and you're ass'll die a long, painful death XxHotHedxX: 15  
  
John pulled Rae away from the laptop and started typing,  
  
XxHotHedxX: Brock, you don't wanna kill Heather LESNARSCHICK88: i don't??? XxHotHedxX: why would you? LESNARSCHICK88: hmmm XxHotHedxX: you've gotta problem with Rae, not Heather LESNARSCHICK88: I KNOW THAT! XxHotHedxX: then settle it with Rae LESNARSCHICK88: no LESNARSCHICK88: she is to tough, Heather isn't XxHotHedxX: why not? XxHotHedxX: too tough? XxHotHedxX: please LESNARSCHICK88: i need someone i can beat up on XxHotHedxX: take Rae LESNARSCHICK88: nope XxHotHedxX: come on man, you said yourself she's the best you've had XxHotHedxX: and damn, if she ain't a nymph I don't know who is  
  
Rae looked at John, "What the fuck are you doing?!" John smiled, "Just tryin to distract him." Rae shook her head and started pacing again.  
  
LESNARSCHICK88: nah LESNARSCHICK88: i want what i got XxHotHedxX: your loss XxHotHedxX: she's damn good, but I ain't gotta tell you that LESNARSCHICK88: nah LESNARSCHICK88: your loss too! LESNARSCHICK88: Heather is mine! XxHotHedxX: man, I ain't losing shit LESNARSCHICK88: so you don't care about Heather?? XxHotHedxX: ah, she's alright  
  
Raechel and Amanda both glared at John. Randy leaned and looked over John's shoulder, "I see what you're doing John." Rae growled and slapped John across the back of the head, "Do you WANT him to kill her?!" John shook his head, "Of course not, maybe if we convince him, he'll swap and then you can take him out. You've kicked his ass before." Rae sighed and shook her head as she looked back at the laptop.  
  
LESNARSCHICK88: alright huh? XxHotHedxX: yeah, she's not bad LESNARSCHICK88: wasn't she good? XxHotHedxX: had better LESNARSCHICK88: then you wouldn't care if I hit her, like now... XxHotHedxX: man, you keep hittin her and you ain't gonna get shit LESNARSCHICK88: she gives me what i want XxHotHedxX: and you settle for that? LESNARSCHICK88: for that? XxHotHedxX: yeah man, you could have a woman that gives you what you want and more, but if that's too much ... LESNARSCHICK88: no, i said i got what i want XxHotHedxX: w/e XxHotHedxX: tryin to be a friend LESNARSCHICK88: i don't need you as a friend XxHotHedxX: Brock, come on LESNARSCHICK88: hush  
  
Rae pushed John out of the way, "Lemme try this bullshit." She shuddered as she typed, "I can't believe I fucked this asshole." Amanda placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, now, just concentrate on gettin Heather back." Rae nodded as she finished typing,  
  
XxHotHedxX: you and I know what happened that night LESNARSCHICK88: What happened? LESNARSCHICK88: haha XxHotHedxX: I had you beggin me for more XxHotHedxX: and you know it LESNARSCHICK88: w/e Rae XxHotHedxX: yeah, ok XxHotHedxX: w/e XxHotHedxX: your loss LESNARSCHICK88: I gotta go, IM pissed, I have to get my anger out somehow....hmmm, how can I? XxHotHedxX: you could come to OC LESNARSCHICK88: haha I know now, Im looking at her XxHotHedxX: fine Brock ... or should I say ... bitch LESNARSCHICK88: yea yea XxHotHedxX: you know you loved it LESNARSCHICK88: again yea yea LESNARSCHICK88: i need to go, good bye baby XxHotHedxX: baby? LESNARSCHICK88: yup XxHotHedxX: that's all I get? LESNARSCHICK88: what do you want? XxHotHedxX: I ain't gotta tell you LESNARSCHICK88: tell her bye ya'll XxHotHedxX: Brock, come on LESNARSCHICK88: nope XxHotHedxX: please LESNARSCHICK88: nope XxHotHedxX: just, please, leave her alone LESNARSCHICK88: no XxHotHedxX: WHY THE FUCK NOT?! LESNARSCHICK88: she's mine XxHotHedxX: NO SHE ISN'T!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: YOU DON'T OWN HER!!!!!! LESNARSCHICK88: she has my last name AND she loves me XxHotHedxX: YEAH, RIGHT, YOU THINK SHE ACTUALLY LOVES YOU?! XxHotHedxX: YOU FORCED HER TO MARRY YOU! LESNARSCHICK88: I DID NOT! XxHotHedxX: please, why would Heather wanna marry you?! LESNARSCHICK88: like i said she loves me XxHotHedxX: no she doesn't LESNARSCHICK88: yup XxHotHedxX: I know she doesn't LESNARSCHICK88: ask her LESNARSCHICK88: go on XxHotHedxX: no, you'll just make her give me the answer you WANT LESNARSCHICK88: haha XxHotHedxX: like you always do LESNARSCHICK88: nope XxHotHedxX: Brock? LESNARSCHICK88: what XxHotHedxX: why you want her, when she fights you? LESNARSCHICK88: when does she fight me? XxHotHedxX: when she called me that night, I know the only reason she got away from you was because she fought you LESNARSCHICK88: she paid for that XxHotHedxX: Brock, she's carryin YOUR child, don't you care about your own kid? LESNARSCHICK88: hmmmm LESNARSCHICK88: no i don't want a kid XxHotHedxX: but, you are the one that got her pregnant LESNARSCHICK88: so XxHotHedxX: if you didn't want a kid you shoulda kept it in your pants LESNARSCHICK88: She was begging me to screw her! LESNARSCHICK88: she's in for some shit now XxHotHedxX: yeah, I bet she was beggin you LESNARSCHICK88: she was  
  
Rae rolled her eyes, "Cocky fuckin bastard!"  
  
XxHotHedxX: oh, I believe it LESNARSCHICK88: you should XxHotHedxX: oh, I do, know what you can do LESNARSCHICK88: what XxHotHedxX: I don't need to explain, do I?  
  
John growled as he punched the wall, sending his fist through it. Raechel looked over at him ,"Babe, calm down. I'm just seein what I can do." Randy held John tightly by the shoulders and tried to calm him. Rae sighed and looked at the screen for Brock's response,  
  
LESNARSCHICK88: w/e ... we need to go  
  
She sighed again as Amanda sat next to her,  
  
XxHotHedxX: Brock? LESNARSCHICK88: WHAT!??! XxHotHedxX: don't get mad at me LESNARSCHICK88: WHAT DO YOU WANT? XxHotHedxX: I've got a few ideas LESNARSCHICK88: ideas? XxHotHedxX: mmm hmm  
  
John punched the wall again, "God damn it Rae!" Raechel looked over at him, "John, chill the fuck out! I ain't serious!" John growled and started pacing. Amanda nodded, "You've got his attention." Rae sighed, "As long as I can keep him from hittin chica, I'm fine." Amanda nodded in agreement.  
  
LESNARSCHICK88: ideas, huh? XxHotHedxX: yeah, ideas LESNARSCHICK88: do tell XxHotHedxX: I'm a little embarassed to share in front of the others LESNARSCHICK88: tell em to leave  
  
Amanda scoffed, "Like hell!" John walked over, "What the fuck," he yelled when he saw the conversation. Rae stood up, "John, please, calm down baby. I love you, ok? I'm tryin to keep him off Heather." John sighed and shook his head. Rae kissed him gently and turned her attention back to the laptop.  
  
XxHotHedxX: yeah right, you think they will? LESNARSCHICK88: w/e then LESNARSCHICK88: g2g  
  
She slammed her fist down, "No way! I gotta keep him away from her!" Amanda nodded as Raechel started again,  
  
XxHotHedxX: Brock, come on LESNARSCHICK88: WHAT!???! XxHotHedxX: you really wanna know? XxHotHedxX: no need to get angry LESNARSCHICK88: yes damn it XxHotHedxX: impatient are we? XxHotHedxX: fine ... LESNARSCHICK88: COME ON DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!! XxHotHedxX: you and me, alone ... a can of Reddi - Whipp ... wanna fill in the blanks? LESNARSCHICK88: nah  
  
Rae growled, "Fuck!" Amanda patted her on the back, "Come on, calm down. Keep going. You've got him distracted." Raechel nodded and continued,  
  
XxHotHedxX: what you mean, nah? XxHotHedxX: you sure as shit were into it before LESNARSCHICK88: not now XxHotHedxX: fine XxHotHedxX: got another one LESNARSCHICK88: ok? XxHotHedxX: so, you like it rough, is that still the same? LESNARSCHICK88: yea XxHotHedxX: good LESNARSCHICK88: WHY!!! XxHotHedxX: cus I can think of a lot of things I'd let you do to me, if you wanted LESNARSCHICK88: nope XxHotHedxX: why the fuck not?! LESNARSCHICK88: you just want Heather back LESNARSCHICK88: ain't gonna happen!!!!  
  
Rae smirked, "That's what you think you dumb fuck!" Amanda smirked as Rae continued pressing Brock,  
  
XxHotHedxX: come on, what's she got that I ain't? LESNARSCHICK88: i dont want YOU i want HER XxHotHedxX: fine, but I remember when you DID  
  
When she went to send the message a bos popped up saying that name was no longer signed on. Rae yanked her laptop off the table, "God damn it!". She whipped it across the room with a scream of anger. It shattered and she stood there seething. Amanda approached her slowly, "Rae, come on." Raechel nodded, "I'm gonna call my Dad and see what he's got." Amanda nodded and followed Rae out of the room. John looked from the shattered laptop and then back at Randy, "Man, she's goin to kill him." Randy nodded as they walked out of the room to follow the girls downstairs.  
Rae paced the kitchen, frustrated, "No Dad, it's Webster, SOUTH Dakota." She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Dad, get your hearin checked, okay?" She pulled the phone from her ear as her Dad yelled at her. Randy and John entered the kitchen where Amanda was pacing right next to Rae. Raechel sighed, "It's L-E-S-N-A-R. Lesnar." She sighed, "That long?" She nodded and hopped up onto the counter, "Yes sir. I know you're helpin and I am forever grateful, but..." She nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you." She hung up the phone, "Dad says the search is going to take over night, since it's more specific now." Amanda shook her head as she sat down at the table, "How are we goin to get there?" Rae shrugged, "I'm drivin." Amanda nodded, "Sounds good." Raechel nodded, "Heather said dickhead has connections, well, they won't know if we left the house or not." Amanda nodded in agreement. Rae sighed and leaned back as John walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "We're goin to get her back." Raechel started crying as she hugged John, "I hope you're right." Amanda started crying and Randy kneeled down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her tightly.  
Brock stood up and glared at Heather who was against the wall, holding the back of her head. Brock walked over and grabbed her by her hair and brought her up to face him. "You piss me off more and more everyday, Heather!" Brock growled. Heather was shaking, she was terrified, Brock had never been this mad. "What-" Heather started but Brock slapped her across the face. Brock looked into her teary eyes. She was scared out of her mind. "You're pregnant?" He growled. Heather nodded weakly. "YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" He yelled. Heather looked at him shocked, how could she when she was always locked in the house? "No, Brock, I-" "Shut up!" He yelled and punched her in the face. Then he wrapped his hands around her neck. "You are not keeping this baby!" He yelled as he squeezed her neck. Heather put her hands on his large ones to make him stop, but that was not going to work. "I know you cheated on me!" He yelled tightening his grip. Her face was turning a light purple and he started to shake her. "You gonna get an abortion?!" He yelled, she nodded quickly, wanting him to release her neck. He nodded and and let her fall to the floor, gasping for air. Heather slowly pulled herself off the floor, and wiped her eyes. How could a human being be so cruel? She looked around the room, then decided to go to bed. When she walked in she could hear the shower running. She sighed and slipped out of her clothes. She pulled one of her T-shirts on and crawled into bed. When she heard Brock come out she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Brock saw Heather acting like she was sleeping and he smirked, he got in the bed and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her over to him. "You gonna tell me who you were screwing?" His voice was cold. Heather closed her eyes, if she told him the truth he wouldn't believe her. 'Look at me." He said sternly. Heather looked at him and sighed. "Brock-" She closed her eyes when she saw his hand move. When she didn't feel an impact she opened her eyes. "I never cheated on you, I swear." Brock rolled his eyes, as he pushed her away from him. "You're lying." He said simply. "Why would I lie!?" Heather's voice started to get louder, Brock looked at her as if she was nuts. "Why would I cheat, knowing you'd beat the living shit out of me?" She yelled. Brock growled and slapped her. She vowed she would never cry in front of him anymore. She fought the tears and grabbed her cheek. "You little bitch! I have told you never to talk to me in that tone!" He yelled as he put his hand around her throat again. Heather gasped for her breath and tried to get Brock's hand from around her throat, "Brock..." she choked out. Brock didn't release his hold until Heather started to fade. He smirked as she coughed and sucked in deep breaths, "That'll teach you to talk to me like that." He rolled onto his side away from her and Heather eyed him for a moment. She shook her head, like hell she was going to sleep in the same bed as him. She got out from under the covers and he looked over at her as she took the pillows from her side of the bed, "Where the fuck are you going?" Heather turned and looked at him. Bruises were starting to form on her neck, "I'm not sleeping in here with you." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Brock got out of the bed and Heather thought he was going to follow her. Instead, he stood in the doorway as she walked downstairs, "Like I fucking need you in here." He slammed the door hard and Heather let out a sigh of relief. A peaceful sleep, at least one night.  
  
Author's Note: *Loads 12 gauge* ... OH yeah, it's gonna happen soon enough! Say bye bye Brock ... REVIEW... 


	26. Last Phone Call?

Author's Note: Another chapter worked on by the three of us, I hope you like it ... well, not the content, but the way it's written ... you know what I mean ...  
  
Chapter 26: Last Phone Call?  
  
Heather had been in the living room for about an hour and she couldn't sleep, sighing she stood up and went into the kitchen. She debated on if she wanted to eat or call Rae, before she knew it, she picked the phone up and dialed Rae's number. She waited and Rae finally picked up, "Sup?" "Hey, Rae." Heather said softly. "Chica, are you okay," Rae yelled into the phone. "Yes Rae, I'm fine." Heather lied. Rae cocked her eyebrow and looked at Amanda, "Don't bullshit me." Heather sighed. "No. It hurts." She started to cry. "What hurts?! What the fuck did he do to you now," she screamed, getting really pissed off at Brock. "Chica, hold on a sec," she sighed. "Ok," Heather replied. Raechel turned on the speaker phone, "Now, what the fuck did he do to you," she asked again, more calmly due to the look Amanda was giving her. Rae paced the room, thinking, "What did he fuckin do?" "He tried to choke me to death, twice." "He did what," all four yelled at the same time. "Yeah," Heather cried. "And he said I..." "Heather, please I'm begging you, get out of there. If you won't do it for us, do it for the baby,"Amanda begged. "There will be no baby." "What the fuck do you mean, there will be no baby," Amanda asked, getting as pissed as Rae. "He said I'm gonna get an abortion." Rae growled and punched the wall again, this time her fist going through it, "That's fuckin it, 50 fuckin times! I swear to God!" Heather sighed heavily, "And I agreed." "Heather Michelle. Don't you dare. You get to that doctor, and tell him that Brock is forcing you, and ask him to help you," Amanda yelled, from across the room. Heather put her head in her hand as she talked. "I can't. He is going to be pissed, he already said I cheated on him." "How the fuck could you cheat on him," Rae screamed as she ran her busted hand under the water out of the sink faucet. "Ask him." Heather tried to laugh. "Who does he think it is? John's," Amanda asked, half joking, causing Rae to shoot her a dirty look, and John to choke on the sip of beer he took. "Guys?" Heather laughed. "No, anyway, can, uh. Never mind." "Nothing, my mind was speaking." Rae froze and looked around, "Shut up a sec." "What Rae," Randy whispered. Rae put her finger to her lips and walked over to the phone. She looked down at it hard and then whispered into Amanda's ear, "He's listenin to us." "Holy fuckin shit," Amanda tried not to shout, but ended up doing just that. Rae looked at her with a harsh look, "God damn it Amanda." Heather's voice grew loud, "What guys?" 'Sorry,' Amanda mouthed, as she went to tell the guys what Rae said. Heather grew impatient, "YO! Tell me, what's going on?" "Nothin girl," Amanda lied. "Rae thought she saw a deer on the property or something." Amanda tried to explain, hoping it didn't sound as stupid as she thought. Rae rolled her eyes, "Yeah, on the fuckin beach, oh look there goes another one! Jump Bambi!" Heather laughed, "Rae?" "Yeah?" "I wanna leave." Heather said quietly. Rae smacked her forehead, "I know chica." "I can't stay here." Heather cried. "See, that's how you do that," Randy said, laughing at his girlfriend. "I know chica." Rae looked back at him, "Shut the fuck up!" "Come get me," Heather asked quietly. Rae looked back at Amanda, 'shit' she mouthed. Amanda got up to go outside to yell the list of profanities she had built up. Randy followed her, while John went to stand next to Rae. "I know he'll be pissed, and right now, I don't give a fuck." "Chica?" "What?" Rae swallowed, praying that Heather would understand, "Not now." "Why? What's wrong? It's not like the dick head can hear me." Heather laughed. Rae laughed weakly, "Yeah, uh, I dunno what I was thinkin." John sighed and shook his head. "Fucking son of a fucking cock sucking bitch," Amanda could be heard yelling outside. "What's wrong with her," Heather asked amused. Rae sighed, "She's PMSing, you know Amanda." Heather laughed, but she stopped quickly when she looked up. "Oh, shit." She whispered. "What's wrong," Rae's voice grew loud and urgent. "No, chica, what's wrong, fuckin tell me," she screamed as John held her back. She seemed like she was trying to go through the phone. "Rae, I love ya'll, bye." "Heather, God damn it," she cried. "I'm sorry, Rae Rae." Brock's voice came through the phone. "That god damn son of a bitch needs to fucking die, and fucking burn in hell. I don't care if Heather ever thought she loved him. I want that fuckin pussy ass bitch dead," Amanda yelled, as she came back into the house, and heard Brock. Rae started screaming, "You sick fuckin asshole! Leave her alone!" "Not gonna happen." Brock laughed coldly. "You heartless fuckin bastard! You'll fuckin burn for this shit!" "What if this was your sister, or your mom," Amanda yelled. "You wouldn't want them to go through this," she finished, as Randy just held onto her. "Screw ya'll." Brock said starring a hole through Heather. He mouthed 'your dead' to her. "Brock, you fuck! I'm gonna fuckin kill you and leave your ass out for the fuckin dogs," Raechel screamed, thoroughly pissed off. "Fuck you Lesnar. I hope that Satan has a sharp ass pitch fork for you," Randy said, not able to keep his cool any longer. Brock yawned. "I have no time for your shit, girls." "Then you've got fuckin time for us you worthless piece of shit," John screamed as he held onto Rae. "Yea yea. Bye bye." "God damn it Brock, leave her alone," John yelled into the phone. "Lesnar, damn it. Let Heather go. You don't care about her or the baby. Why does it matter so fucking much if you have her? Go get your fuckin slut Rena back. I'm sure she's still open," Randy growled. Brock was going to hang the phone up, then he put it back to his ear. "Now, why would I wanna do that?" He asked as he sat on Heather's lap. She tried to push him, but he didn't budge. "I know we've asked this already, but what in the fuckin hell did she ever do to you? She did nothing but love you, and this is how you treat her. You are nothing but a fuckin slime," Randy said, wishing somehow they could get through the phone and get Heather back. Brock grinned, "Ya know? All this trash talking about me puts Heather in bigger trouble. And damn it, I'm not scared to hurt the bitch." "Brock," Rae begged, "don't do this to her." Brock laughed. "Ok, I wont, NOT!" "You sick fuckin piece of fuckin shit," she screamed as she slammed her hands down on the table, "God damn it!" "Rae, calm down please. You aren't helping Heather right now," Amanda said, trying to calm herself and Rae down. "Mad Rae?" Brock grinned. "What did I do?" "When I fuckin find you, and believe me, I will, when I do, you're a fuckin dead man," she threatened more calmly. "And, Heather's a dead girl," Brock laughed. "You better listen to your friend, Rae." Raechel fell onto her knees and started sobbing. "Brock, come on. Let Heather go, and you'll never have to hear from any of us ever again," Amanda pleaded, with the monster threatening their friend. "Nope, when are ya'll gonna give up? I'll tell ya what..." "Ah, never mind." Brock said grinning, he stood up and grabbed Heather by her hair. Rae started crying uncontrollably as John held her tightly and looked up at Randy. "God damn it. We aren't going to just give up Lesnar," Amanda yelled, knowing that she was doing the one thing she begged Rae not to do. "I don't think she'd go with ya'll, she loves me too much." Rae pushed John away, "No she fuckin doesn't!" "Ask her." "Fuck you Brock. I hope you fuckin rot in jail, then in hell. She doesn't love you. You've turned into a fuckin monster, that none of us even know anymore," Randy yelled, as Amanda started pacing again. "Fuck jail, he's going straight to Hell," Raechel screamed into the phone. "No wait. I want him to go to fuckin prison. Let them boys rough him up a little bit, especially when they find out he tried to fuckin kill his un born baby." Amanda yelled, from the living room. "It won't be shit to what I'm gonna do to 'im Amanda, you fuckin wait," Rae promised. Brock rolled his eyes. "Tell em bye Heather." He said and held the phone to her ear. Rae's voice dropped, "Chica?" "Yeah," Heather answered, shakily. "Heather, don't worry sweetie. We'll get you back home with us," Amanda said, trying to reassure Heather. "Yeah, Amanda's right, we're gonna get you back, I fuckin swear." "I need to go." "No, God damn it," Rae screamed. "Bye guys." Heather said as tears came down her cheeks. Brock grinned. Then hung the phone up. "Heather, don't hang up," Amanda screamed, as the tears finally started falling. "We love you Heather," Amanda said, as they heard the dial tone. Rae flipped the table over, "That fuck, I'm gonna kill him!" "Son of a fucking bitch," Amanda yelled, as she punched the wall on her way to her room. Rae growled and grabbed the phone off the floor, she went to throw it, but stoped and looked at it thoughtfully.  
Brock put the phone down and turned to look at Heather. "You piss me off." His voice was low. Heather looked at the floor as he stood in front of her. "So, you wanna leave?" Heather swallowed nervously, and didn't answer. "ANSWER ME!" He said grabbing her arm roughly. She whimpered and nodded quickly. "Yes," Her answer was silent, she didn't think he heard her. Obviously he did and he hauled back and punched her in the face. Brock watched as she fell to the floor unconscious. He grinned, he didn't regret knocking her out. Hell the bitch deserved it. Satisfied with what he did, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder then when up to his room.  
  
Heather opened her eyes confused, she thought she slept on the sofa. She was sore, really sore, then she realized she was naked. Oh God. Brock done it again. She looked to the right and sure enough he was passed out. She tried to get up, but couldn't, she was handcuffed to the bed. He wrists were starting to get raw and she could see blood. She closed her eyes tightly and wished she was in another place. She felt the bed shift and she opened her eyes to see Brock get up. He looked over at her and she quickly closed her eyes. He rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. He was in there for a long time, he never left her tied up this long. Finally the bathroom door flew open and he walked out in just a pair of jeans. Heather had to keep her eyes off him, he was a monster, he was a devil that walked the earth. Brock walked over and sat beside her on the bed. She continued to look away from him. "Heather." He said gruffly. She knew that tone, if she didn't look at him he would go off. She turned her head and looked at him. He reached out and she immediately flinched, when she didn't feel an impact she opened her eyes. He rolled his eyes and ran his hand down her face. "If you leave me," He grabbed her chin roughly and made her look at him. "I WILL find you, and seriously hurt you." With that he stood up and went to the door. "Your not gonna untie me?" Heather asked, he turned and looked at her. "Nope." Then he walked out. Heather sighed and looked at the ceiling. She thought about Rae and Amanda as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to leave, was Brock serious when he said he would find her and hurt her?  
  
Author's Note: DAMN IT! I SERIOUSLY WANNA KILL THAT ASSHOLE! *takes deep breath* ... sorry about that ... anyway, review ... 


	27. To The Rescue

Author's Note: This was done by Amanda and myself ... I hope you like it ...  
  
Chapter 27: To The Rescue  
  
After yelling at that cock sucker, Amanda stormed off to her and Randy's room. She had never felt so helpless in her life, as she did right then. "Damn it Randy. We need to get to South Dakota, and we need to get there now," Amanda said, as she slammed the door shut. "I swear to God, Brock better pray to whatever God he believes in, cause after Rae and I get through with him, he's going to need him," Amanda yelled, throwing the TV remote across the room. Randy didn't know what to think of Amanda's outburst. She was starting to pull a Rae, and it was getting scary. "Baby, please calm down. I know you're upset, and so am I. You won't do Heather any good being sick," Randy said, trying to calm Amanda down.  
John looked at Rae, oddly as she stared at the phone, "Babe, whatcha doin?" Rae smiled and dialed her family's number. She waited, impatiently pacing the kitchen floor, for someone to answer. The answering machine picked up and Rae rolled her eyes. As she heard the beep, she grinned, "Dad! Wake the fuck up!" John chuckled softly and shook his head. Raechel smiled when she heard the tired voice of her father answer the phone, "What the fuck Raechel?!" Rae smiled and shrugged, "Sorry Dad, but I need you to check your computer, now! We have to fuckin find them!" Jim groaned, "Alright, lemme get downstairs." Rae nodded and paced, waiting. Her Dad cleared his throat, rather loudly in her ear, and sighed heavily, "Alright, this is what I've got." Rae tensed as her Dad began reading an address to her. Rae looked at John, "Get me a piece of fuckin paper and somethin to write with." John nodded and quickly found what was asked of him. Rae nodded and started scribbling the info down. She smiled, "Thanks Dad. Night." She held up the paper and smiled at John, "Got it!" She then ran upstairs to find Amanda.  
Rae banged on Amanda's door, "Amanda," her voice revealed the excitement she now felt. "Yeah," Amanda said, clearly emotionally drained. Rae burst through the door, "Get your ass together!" "What the hell is going on," Amanda asked, looking at Rae like she's insane. Raechel held up the piece of paper, "Got 'em! Now get your ass up and movin!" "Where the fuck are they," Amanda asked, running around the room, packing a bag. Rae leaned against the doorframe, "Hidin out in some little house outside of Webster." "Apparantly, some family property or some such shit like that," she said casually lighting a cigarette. Amanda looked over at Rae, as she was talking with Randy and John. "So we're going to get our chica home," Amanda said, smiling for the first time, in a long time. Rae nodded and walked over to hug Amanda, "Yeah, we're gonna get our chica home." "What the hell are we waiting for," Amanda asked, as the 4 made their way downstairs. Rae smirked and looked at John, "Robin, to the Bat Mobile!" John looked at Raechel as if she were insane as she jumped, like a superhero, though the door. "Okay, Rae. You really need to leave the superhero gimmick to the Hurricane," Randy said, laughing following the others out the door. Rae glared at Randy over her shoulder, "Man, you're lucky I'm happy, or I'd kick your ass right now." "Yeah, uh Rae. It was just a little joke. No need to get all hostile, we need to rememeber to be happy about everything now. Save the aggression for Brock," Randy said, trying to walk away from Rae. Rae nodded as she started toward the garage, "I've got more than enough for that fuck," she growled.  
"How long do you think it will take us to get there," Amanda asked, hopping into the truck. Rae smiled as she climbed into the driver's seat, "Not long." "Good," Amanda said, laying her head on Randy's shoulder. "Rae, don't get us killed to get there," John said, causing Randy to chuckle from the back. "Yeah, I still have bruises from the first night you all took off with me in the back of the truck," Randy said, as Amanda shot off Randy's trademark smirk. Rae looked back at Randy, "Look, I'm not gonna drive like some old fuckin lady when one of my girls is in trouble, so I suggest you fuckin buckle your fuckin seatbelt," she said as she turned around and started the truck. "Yes ma'am," Randy said, with a mock salute. Raechel shook her head, "Fuckin smart ass." She put the truck into gear and hit the gas, peeling out of the garage. "I know. The trip wouldn't be right without me being one," Randy said, as he buckled up for his life. Rae shook her head as she looked back at Randy in the rearview mirror, "Yeah, good thing you buckled that seatbelt, boy..." John started laughing, "Damn, you sound like Undertaker." Rae smiled at him, "This is bad?" "Yeah, I've wondered sometimes if she's actually related to him. She acts so much like him," Amanda joked, as Randy and John both laughed. Rae smirked and shook her head, "Yeah fuckin right, wouldn't that be some shit?" "You think we could get him to help us? The more the merrier," Amanda said, as they started on the highway. Rae laughed, "Texas is a little out of the way from South Dakota my dear." "Call him, and have him meet us there. They do have an airport right? It's not just some little hole in the middle of the country is it," Amanda shot back, laughing at the look Randy, John, and Rae all sent her. Raechel looked over at John, "Yeah, babe, call up Mark and see if he'll join us on our murder trip, would you?" "Okay, it's a stupid idea," Amanda said, giving up. Rae smirked, "It's not a STUPID idea, just very, uh ... " She looked at John, "Help me out." John smirked, "Unrealisitc." Rae nodded, "Thanks babe." "Yeah, well you guys are just jealous you didn't think of it," Amanda said, laughing as Randy started looking through the CD's. John scoffed, "Yeah, makes me feel like a real idiot." Rae gently backhanded his chest, "Be nice." "Hey Rae, can we get some tunes going," Randy asked, leaning over the front seat. "We need to get Amanda off the topic of getting Taker," He added, getting a laugh from Rae and John, and a slap on the back of the head from Amanda. "Just for that, you won't get any for a week," Amanda said, sitting back in the seat.  
  
Author's Note: Well, we're on our way to save chica ... shouldn't be too long now ... *evil grin* ... review 


	28. Karma

Author's Note: HERE IT IS!!!!!! *laughs evilly*  
  
Chapter 28: Karma  
  
Rae got out of her pickup a little ways down the road from the address her father had given her. She climbed into the back of the truck as the others were getting out. She dug under some blankets and pulled out her 12 gauge. She got out and nodded as she made sure it was loaded. She looked at the others as she put it over her shoulder, "Let's go." The foursome then started down the road. Amanda caught up with Raechel, "You've gotta lemme have a shot at him." Rae looked over at Amanda, amused, "Sure, I'm gonna shoot that fuck like 50 times, so I don't see what one shot can hurt." Amanda smiled deviously as the group walked down the road.  
Heather stood by the kitchen counter watching as Brock talked on the phone. Her wrists hurt like hell. He didn't untie her until they were all raw and bloody. He turned around and she looked away from him. She heard him hang up the phone. "Did you tell them where we are?" He asked. Heather immediately got scared, "No, why would I?" She asked softly. "Why do I got a feeling your lying?" He stepped closer to her. "I'm not." She said. "Look me in the eye and tell me your not lying." He said gruffly. Heather hesitantly looked in his eyes. "I'm not lying." She said shakily. He eyed her before nodding. "For once I believe you." He said then grabbed her by the hair and kissed her roughly.  
Rae spotted a Pit Bull coming toward the fence around the house and ducked back behind the bushes. John swallowed nervously, "That's a fuckin scary dog." Rae watched as the dog walked away and nodded. She sighed and looked back at Amanda, "How the fuck are we gonna get past them?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." Randy smirked, "I've got an idea." He looked at John, "Wanna play with the puppies?" John's eyes went wide, "Hell no!" Randy sighed, "Come on, don't be a wuss." John sighed, "What did you have in mind?" Rae and Amanda looked at Randy questioningly as he just flashed them his trademark arrogant smirk.  
Rae and Amanda watched from their hiding place as John and Randy ran around to the other side of the fence. Rae closed her eyes and prayed, "Please God, let this work. We need to get her out of there." Amanda placed a reassuring hand on Raechel's shoulder, "We will." John and Randy started shaking the fence, but made sure they kept out of sight. The six dogs ran over and started snarling and barking. Rae smacked Amanda's arm gently, "Let's go." Amanda nodded and followed Rae as she hopped over the fence. Rae noticed the dogs spot her and Amanda, "Fuck!" She ran hard through the large front yard as Amanda followed behind her. Rae looked over her shoulder, "Move your ass Amanda!" They jumped onto the porch and Rae spun around to see the dogs approaching her and her friend. She stood, unflatering as Amanda hid behind her. She stared hard into the eyes of one of the dogs and it cowered before turning away. The others followed shortly after. Rae let out a sigh of relief as John and Randy joined her and Amanda on the porch.  
Brock let go of Heather as he heard the dogs barking. "What the fuck is their problem?" He growled. He grabbed Heather by her arm and dragged her to the front door. He threw the door open and saw nothing. "Them stupid fuckers." He said. Heather's eyes widened when she saw Rae hide behind a tree. "Oh shit." She didn't mean to say it out loud. Brock looked at her. "Problem?" She shook her head quickly. "Uh, no, nothing, I just, Uh." Brock rolled his eyes. "Shut up." With that he slammed the door and dragged Heather back to the kitchen.  
Rae sighed heavily as she walked out from her hiding place, "God, that was fuckin close." Amanda nodded in agreement. Rae swallowed and regained her composure, she thought for sure Brock would have seen her, "Alright, we've got to get in there." Randy nodded in agreement. John sighed, "How are we going to do that without him hearing us?" Rae looked around and her keen eyes spotted a basement window that was left open. She smirked deviously, "He must be expectin us." She nodded toward the window, "Come on." The foursome then ran swiftly across the yard.  
Heather sat at the kitchen table lost in her thoughts. Rae was here. Was she alone? Of course not, she wouldn't be stupid enough to come here alone. Only if they would've come when HE wasn't here. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brock yell her name. "HEATHER!" She looked up. "What?" She asked annoyed. "I said you have a doctors appointment at 9:00 tomorrow morning." He rolled his eyes. "Why?" Heather wanted to play dumb. "To get rid of that!" he pointed to her belly. He rolled his eyes again and turned away. "Ain't gonna happen." She said softly. Brock turned and looked at her. "What did you say?" Heather hesitated for a minute. "I said it ain't gonna happen." Brock stepped closer to her. "Why the fuck not?" Heather started to say something, but heard something fall over in the basement. 'Oh shit, they're in.' She thought. Brock turned towards the basement door. He cocked his head to the side before grabbing Heather roughly once again and dragging her down the basement steps.  
Rae turned as Randy fell in the window, "God damn it," she growled in a harsh whisper. Randy sighed as Amanda helped him up, "I couldn't help it," he snapped back in a low growl. Raechel rolled her eyes and then started toward the stairs. She reached back with her left hand and grabbed John's hand tightly as they quietly started upstairs. Her grip around the 12 gauge in her right hand tightened as they got further up the steps. Rae froze when she heard someone at the door knob. She brought up her gun and waited for the door to open.  
Amanda cried when she saw Brock holding Heather in front of him, "Rae, don't." Rae started shaking as she searched for the perfect shot on Brock. None. That coward hid behind Heather like she was a shield. Brock stepped back when he saw Rae, Amanda, John and Randy. He clutched Heather to him tighter. Heather looked relived to see them all again. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He snapped. Rae smirked deviously as she started up the stairs, "We came to get Heather back. I told ya we would." John, Randy, and Amanda followed as Rae backed Brock back up into the kitchen. Rae kept Brock in her sights as he backed against the counter. Heather was trembling, "Rae ... " Amanda tried to calm her, "It's okay chica, we're going to get you out of here." Brock held Heather against him with one strong arm as he reached back onto the counter. He grabbed a knife and held it to Heather's throat, "Don't fucking move!" Rae swallowed, but stopped moving. She didn't lower her gun though, she wasn't going to give him the chance to kill Heather. Amanda lunged for Brock, but Randy held her back. Brock smirked and pressed the knife closer to Heather's throat as she started crying. John placed a hand on Rae's shoulder to reassure her as he noticed her gun slowly dropping. Raechel straightened up and showed no emotion. Randy looked at Brock, "Let her go, and we'll let you live," he lied, hoping it would convince Brock to release Heather. "Like fuck I'm gonna let her go." Brock growled as he held the knife closer to her throat. John nodded toward Rae, "You might wanna reconsider that Brock." "She moves once, and I'll kill this bitch." Rae's gaze turned cold and her voice was unlike anything the others had heard, lifeless, and uncaring, "Do you realize that right now, I have a perfect shot? In a split second, you could be laying on the floor in your own blood and your brains against the wall." Amanda looked at Rae, somewhat proud, but also terrified. John just stared at his girlfriend in shock. Brock grinned as he pressed the knife to her neck, blood ran slowly down her neck. "And do you realize that I can slit her throat in a second?" Rae didn't falter, but Amanda went nuts, "Brock, why?! Let her go," she screamed as Randy used every ounce of strength he had to hold her back. Brock didn't move. "Tell her to put the gun down Heather!" Rae's eyes went soft as she looked at Heather, but she didn't utter a word. Heather closed her eyes as she felt the slash on her neck start to burn. "TELL HER!" Brock yelled. "Please Rae, put it down." Heather looked at her with tears running down her cheeks. Rae shook her head, "Not until he drops the knife." Brock laughed. "You think I'm gonna trust you?" Heather once again closed her eyes. Rae swallowed and closed her eyes as tears pricked at her eyes, she realized how close she was losing one of her best friends. She looked back at Brock, coldly, "You have no choice. I could get a shot off before you flinched." "You really love your friend." He said as he pushed the knife into her neck some more. More blood ran down her neck and onto the knife. Heather sucked in a breath as the knife sunk into her skin even more. Fresh tears burned her eyes. Rae swallowed, "Let her go, and I'll let you live," she said, with genuine sincerity. Brock grinned as Heather clutched his hand. He slowly lowered the knife. But didn't let Heather go, he tightened his grip on her and held her close to him. Rae started trembling when she finally noticed the blood running down Heather's neck, "Now let her go," her voice was shaking like mad. Brock shook his head. "Not a chance." Amanda stepped forward and wiped tears from her cheeks, "Why not?!" "Get out of my house! If you leave quietly her punishment will be less server." Brock barked and ignored Amanda. Rae lowered her gun, "Fine, but just pray I don't have to come back here again." Amanda looked at her as if she was insane as Raechel started toward the front door, "What the fuck are you doing," she asked. Rae smirked, "Trust me," her voice was low to ensure Brock didn't hear her. "That's right, leave you stupid fuckers!" Brock said as he shoved a weak Heather to the floor. Rae stormed back into the kitchen, her gun up and aimed at Brock, "Fuckin move and I'll blow you into the next fuckin world!" Amanda, John, and Randy ran back into the kitchen as Rae held a steady aim on Brock. Amanda ran over and picked up Heather, keeping her eyes fixed on Brock, "Come on chica." Randy walked over and picked Heather up into his arms. Rae handed her gun off to Randy, "Take this for me." Amanda looked at Rae like she was insane, "What the fuck?! Kill him!" Rae shook her head, "I told him that if he let chica go, I would let him live. We have her now." Rae cracked her knuckles, "That don't mean we can't teach this fuck a lesson." She looked over at Amanda, "Care to start?" Amanda grinned and nodded. She walked over to Brock and punched him right in the face. Within seconds, Rae was right there with her. John walked over and ripped Brock off the floor, "Bet you're scared now!" He punched him and then all three started stomping the life out of Brock. Randy came back in and it was now four friends, claiming vengeance on Brock. When they grew bored, John wrapped his arms around Rae's waist, "Let's go." She smiled at him, "Go ahead. I'll catch up." She watched John leave and then walked over to an unconscious, and bloodied Brock, she smirked down at him, "Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" With that, she kicked him once more and then cheerfully walked away to catch up with her friends and boyfriend.  
  
Author's Note: *sigh* I know, you're probably disappointed, I am too ... but wait, what's this??????? NOT OVER ... OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, REVIEW ... 


	29. Home Sweet Home

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter, especially since I did it myself ... LoL ... that includes you two, chica and Amanda ... ENJOY ...  
  
Chapter 29: Home Sweet Home  
  
Rae and Amanda sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office with Heather. Raechel sighed and looked at Heather, who seemed very withdrawn. Amanda noticed and the two friends exchanged worried glances. Finally a nurse came through the door, "Heather Reed?" Heather stood up and walked into the back with the nurse. Rae switched her seat to sit next to Amanda, "Is it me, or does she seem miserable?" Amanda nodded in agreement. Raechel sighed and nodded, "I thought so. God, why's she upset now?" Amanda only shrugged, "I don't know." Rae slid down in the chair and her right leg began shaking, "I hope it's not over that fuckin asshole." Amanda shook her head, quickly, "Don't even think that shit Rae." Rae shrugged as she looked over at Amanda, "Hey, I'm just callin it like I see it. She's been mopey since we got home." Amanda grumbled and shook her head, "That's bullshit." Raechel growled and stood up, "Look, ask her, don't jump in my shit, alright?!" With that, Rae stormed out of the doctor's office, fumbling in her jacket pocket. Amanda sighed and stood up to follow her.  
Amanda found Rae sitting on the curb of the parking lot smoking a cigarette, her hands were trembling. Amanda sat down beside her, "Look, I didn't mean to piss you off." Raechel shook her head as she exhaled, "You didn't piss me off. It's that hold that worthless piece of shit has over Heather that pisses me off." Amanda nodded and they both looked out toward the road. Rae took another drag off her cigarette, "I just hope that the kid is okay." Amanda nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes focused on the road, "So do I. I don't even want to think about what that will do to Heather if ..." Rae cut her off, "Don't start. You could've ended with 'so do I'. We don't need to talk about that fuckin shit." Amanda sighed and looked over at Rae who was lighting another cigarette, "Stressed?" Rae shook her head and handed the cigarette to Amanda, "You said when you're pissed off." Amanda nodded and took the cigarette. The two friends sat on the curb in silence, as they smoked their cigarettes.  
Heather was silent the entire trip home, her hand remained on her stomach. Amanda tried to start conversations with her, but only recieved one word answers. Rae joined Heather in her silence. When they arrived at the house, Heather didn't say a word and went upstairs to her room. Rae watched her go and shook her head as John joined her, "How's she doing?" Rae looked at her boyfriend as Amanda walked into the kitchen, which is where Randy usually was. John waited for Rae's answer, "Rae?" Rae sighed and walked out onto the front porch, John followed her and walked out just as Rae was lighting a cigarette. He sat down next to her as she sighed and looked out at the ocean. Rae tore her eyes away from the water and looked at John, "She's fuckin miserable, and I dunno why." John narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Then how can you be sure?" Rae cocked an eyebrow at John, "Cus she's one of my best friends. That fuck has had a hold over her since he debuted," she growled looking back out at the ocean. John sighed and looked down, unsure of what to say. He looked up when Rae started to speak again, "Damn him, and the day that he fuckin debuted." Rae put her cigarette out in the ashtray and looked at John, "I'm really worried about her." John nodded and wrapped his arms around Raechel. She closed her eyes as he pulled her close to him.  
Amanda and Randy were out on the side porch, watching the rolling ocean from a different angle. Randy looked over at Amanda who was chewing on her nails, "Are you okay?" Amanda shook her head, "I'm worried about Heather." Randy nodded in agreement, "So am I, she's barely spoken since she's come back." Amanda sighed and looked at Randy, with tears forming in her eyes, "She'll never stop loving him." Randy sighed, "I don't see how she could." Amanda shook her head as she looked back to the ocean, "Neither do I, but she does, regardless. Actually, I'm kind of glad that Rae didn't kill Brock." Randy looked at Amanda as if she had lost her mind. Amanda smirked, "Heather would be even more miserable than she is now." Randy's expression changed to one of realization and he nodded. Amanda smiled gently at him, "I'm lucky." Randy took her hand in his own and kissed it gently, "Not nearly as lucky as me." Amanda leaned and kissed Randy gently. Randy wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.  
Heather was lying on her bed, just staring at the wall. No matter what he had done to her, she still felt love for him, and she was carrying his child. Heather drew in a ragged breath as she rolled to look up at the ceiling. She sighed and then rolled onto her other side to face her door. Tears now streamed down her cheeks, she missed him. Not the way he was NOW, but the way he had been before they went to Minnesota. She shoulda have been happy being back home and away from the monster that Brock had become, but she felt so lonely. Both of her friends were happy and in love, and she felt alone. It was unfair. She closed her eyes as she continued silently crying, soon she slipped off into dreams of the man she once loved with every fiber of her being.  
  
Author's Note: Well, our chica is depressed ... *sigh* ... what can we do to help her?! I'll think of something ... anything to get her mind off that bastard ... speaking of Brock, have we seen the last of him? Something inside me tells me that he's going to surprise the friends once more ... REVIEW ... 


	30. Couple Good Ideas

Author's Note: Kind of short, but oh well, deal with it ... Amanda wrote paragraphs 2,3, and 4 ... hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 30: A Couple Good Ideas  
  
Rae was sitting out on the front porch, reading while John was inside taking a nap. Heather was locked up in her room, and Amanda. Rae shrugged, she didn't know where Amanda was. Randy was in the kitchen, like always. She sighed as she slouched down in her chair, trying to get more comfortable. Randy burst through the front door, "Rae." Raechel cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him, "What Randy?" Randy sat in the chair next to her, "I want to propose to Amanda." Rae looked at him with a smirk, "Man, why you tellin me?" Randy sighed, "I'm going to need your help." Rae laughed, "My help? With a proposal? Randy incase you haven't noticed," she closed her book and grinned at Randy, "I'm not into all that kinda shit." Randy sighed, somewhat disappointed, "Rae, please, I need your help." "What about Heather," Rae didn't even think. She smacked her forehead, "Ok, but I don't know how much help I'll be to you." Randy then surprised Rae with a strong hug, "Thank you so much." Rae nodded, "Yeah Randy, ok." She then tried to pull from him, but he kept her wrapped in his arms in his friendly embrace.  
Randy had been trying to come up with a good way to propose to Amanda, and had so far come up with the typical proposal. He wanted this to be something Amanda would remember for the rest of her life. He made Rae go out with him, to help him pick the perfect ring. He was hellbent on making everything about this perfect. He had some ideas once he walked into the jewlery store, of how he wanted to propose. "You know Rae, maybe I just needed to walk into this store, and look at the rings to know how I want to propose to her. I have the perfect idea now." Randy said, as they looked over the many cases. "That's good, what are you going to do?" Rae asked, as they looked at ring after ring. "I'll tell you later. Right now I just want to find the ring, it has to be the best." Randy said, as Rae mumbled "fine shithead" at him, causing him to start laughing. "I heard that. What about this ring?" Randy asked, as Rae looked at the 1/2 carat princess cut diamond ring Randy was pointing to. "That's actually the perfect ring for her. She doesn't like big gaudy things." Rae said, as the salesperson took the ring out of the case. "Do you think John will be able to keep Amanda entertained? I mean, she's trying like hell to find out what I'm up to." Randy said, looking over at Rae worried. "Trust me, John is probably trying a million different raps, and forcing Amanda to listen. Rae joked, as they headed out of the store.  
"Hey Randy." Rae said, as Randy pulled the mustang onto the street. "Yeah." "I know I probably shouldn't say this, cause the last boyfriend of one of my friends beat and raped her, but I'm taking my chances. I swear to God, if you hurt Amanda in any way, I WILL kill you. Got it?" Rae said, as Randy pulled into a shopping center to get the rest of the stuff he needed. "Rae, I would never hurt her. I love her too much to do that. I know it's hard for you to believe that, with everything that Lesnar did to Heather, but I swear I won't hurt her." Randy replied, looking over at her. "Good, as long as you fuckin understand, we'll get along." Rae said, with a smirk.  
  
That night, Amanda and Randy were walking along the ocean, when they neared the spot where they first declared their love for each other. Rae and Randy had spent close to a couple of hours strategically setting up these candles. When Amanda first noticed it, Randy stayed back behind her a little bit. "Randy, isn't this beautiful? Someone is proposing by spelling it out in lit candles." Amanda said, turning around to find Randy kneeling down on one knee, holding the ring out. "Yeah, I wonder what her answer is. Amanda, I love you. I love everything about you. I can not see spending the rest of my life with anyone else. You are the one I want to have next to me every mornng and every night, and anything in between. The one we tell stories to our grandchildren. What I'm saying is, Amanda Leigh Avery, will you spend the rest of your life with me, and be my wife?" Randy asked, tears forming in his eyes, his happiness hanging on her answer. "Yes, Randy. Yes I'll marry you." Amanda answered, her own tears falling down her cheeks, as Randy let out a hell yeah, and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you Randy." Amanda said. "I love you too." Randy replied, as the newly engaged couple shared a breathtaking kiss.  
Rae and John stood outside Heather's bedroom door. John looked over at Rae, "Knock on the door." Rae rolled her eyes and knocked on Heather's door, "Heather? It's me, John and I wanna talk to you." They waited for a moment and then the door slowly opened. Rae sighed when she noticed Heather's eyes, it was obvious she had been crying. Rae reached out and hugged her friend tightly. Heather returned the hug and then sighed as she pulled away, "What do you want to talk about?" Rae leaned against the wall as John spoke, "We wanted to know if you wanted to come on the road with us." Heather thought for a moment, Rae added to John's statement, "You'd be safer." Heather looked up at Raechel, seeing her obvious concern. She shrugged, "I don't see why not?" Rae threw her arms around Heather and hugged her tightly again, "Oh, this is fuckin great. It's gonna be the three of us together again, like the olden days." Heather looked at Rae, confused, "Three?!" Raechel nodded, "Yeah." John smiled, "Randy and Amanda said that if you wanted to come with us, Randy would transfer to SmackDown." Heather smiled, "That's great." Rae and John both nodded. They heard the front door open and Amanda run in, "Guys!" John and Heather quickly ran downstairs as Rae smirked, "Guess she said 'yes'." She then laughed softly as she walked downstairs to join her friends and John.  
  
Author's Note: Heather's going on the road with the others, thanks for the idea chica ... Amanda and Randy are now engaged ... what's gonna happen next??????? Ooh, suspense ... REVIEW ... 


	31. Can't Let Him Go

Author's Note: Hope ya'll like it ... thanks for the help chica ... *hugs Heather* ... enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 31: Can't Let Him Go  
  
Heather walked with Amanda and Rae, behind John and Randy, toward the arena where SmackDown was being recorded that night. Amanda noticed that Heather seemed somewhat hesistant and asked her about it, "Heather, what's wrong?" Heather shrugged. "Nothing really." Amanda eyed her. "Don't lie." Heather didn't reply. Rae glared at Amanda. "Hush!" She snapped. Amanda nodded and quickly became quiet. Amanda and Randy went to his locker room, as John, Rae and Heather continued to his. Rae smiled at Heather, "You excited about being on the road?" John looked over at Heather, "Who knows? Maybe, you'll meet someone to take your mind off ... " Before he could finish, Rae elbowed him in the ribs, "Shut up." John smiled sheepishly and looked at Heather who was trying not to laugh. Rae grinned as she wrapped Heather in a huge hug. "Laugh chica." Rae said grinning. John shook his head and sat in a chair. "I cant wait 'till the little one is here." Rae said with her hand on Heather's belly. "Rae, give me a break." Heather laughed. Rae smirked, "What? I love little kids." She looked over at John, "I just don't want any of my OWN, right now." John grinned and shook his head. He looked up at Heather, "Thought of a name yet?" Heather sighed and leaned against the wall. "I dunno." Rae's face turned serious. "There is no way in hell you will name that baby after HIM.' She said and put her hands on her hips. Heather shook her head. "Never said I was. I don't know what I'll name it if it's a boy. But if it's a girl I wanna name her after you and Amanda." Heather smiled for the first time in a long time. Rae smiled a huge, cheesey grin, "Really?" John started laughing at the smile on Rae's face, "Rae, damn, calm down." Rae threw her arms around Heather, "Damn chica, you don't know what this means to me." Heather laughed. "What does it mean to you?" Rae pulled back and smiled. "I''m so glad I got you back." Rae said as tears welled up in her eyes. Heather saw this and hugged her again. "It's okay, don't cry over me." John smirked, "Yeah Rae, don't cry over HER," he agreed, sarcastically. Rae rolled her eyes and then looked at Heather, "Chica, while you were gone, I was miserable. It was like my own sister had been taken from me." John nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she was Heather." Heather closed her eyes and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "It's not like I meant to be gone and not contact ya'll. I wanted to call sooner, but he never gave me the chance." Rae shook her head, "Look, don't apologize for that. Don't even talk about him, it'll just get ya all upset, and you don't need that." Heather shook her head to clear the thoughts from the past. "So Amanda and Randy are engaged?" She asked Rae nodded, "Yea, isn't it cool?" Heather laughed. "Yea, so when will ya'll be married?" She asked grinning. Rae's eyes went wide and she looked over at John. He was equally shocked. She looked back at Heather and stammered as she began speaking, "Well, I, uh, John, and I, uhm, damn!" Rae looked back at John; he shrugged, "We haven't talked about it." Heather laughed. "It's okay." John nodded and stood up. "I need to get ready for the show." He said kissing Rae's cheek and hugging Heather before going out the door. "Now what?" Rae asked Heather shrugged. "Lets go find Amanda and go eat. Im starved." Heather said grinning. Rae smirked, "When aren't you?" Heather rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm pregnant! What do you want from me?" Rae shook her head as they walked out the door, "I was just fuckin with ya chica, damn, chill." Rae grinned deviously at Heather, "You're lucky you're pregnant, if not, I'd knock you on your ass right now," she joked as they walked through the halls toward Randy's locker room. Rae's eyes went wide when she saw Randy and Amanda, going at it pretty well. She started laughing uncontrollably, causing Amanda to scream as Randy reached for something to cover them up. Heather laughed and walked out into the hall. She leaned against the wall as she tried not to laugh. "That was so mean, Rae." She said as Rae came out, her face red. "How was I supposed to know that they were doing that?" She snapped. Rae smirked and looked at Heather, "It was pretty funny though," she managed to spit out before she started into another laughing fit. Heather laughed as Amanda came out fixing her clothes. "Sorry Amanda. I told her to knock." Heather said smiling. "I know it wasn't your fault, someone is just nosey." Amanda eyed Rae. Rae flashed her usual cheesey grin, "You still love me." Amanda shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah." Randy came out into the hall, glaring at Rae. She sighed, "Come on man, I'm not psychic." Randy shook his head, "No, but it's polite to knock." Rae laughed, "Randy, you've known me for like a year and a half, when the fuck have you noticed me to be polite?" Randy shook his head and sighed, "You have a smart mouth." With that he walked back into his locker room. Amanda smiled and turned towards Rae and Heather, "What brings ya'll this way?" She asked. "Well, Miss piggy over here wants to eat." Rae grinned. "You little..." Heather started to say. "Hot head." Amanda cut her off. Heather shook her head. "I resent that." She said and started down the hall.  
The three friends settled at catering. Rae had a sandwich, as did Amanda, but Heather's plate was full of all kinds of things. Rae cocked an eyebrow as Heather showed no mercy on the her food. Amanda tried to hold in a laugh, but it was in vain. "So Heather, got a name yet?" Amanda asked. Heather put down her fork and nodded, "Yea, I'm gonna name it after you and Rae." She said smiling. Now, it was Amanda's turn to smile that huge cheesey grin, "Oh really?! That's great Heather. That really means a lot to me." Heather smirked. "Yea, only problem is I cant think of the right one. So help me." Rae and Amanda looked at each other, confused for a moment. Raechel smirked as she looked back at Heather, "You loved the name Rayne." Heather nodded and thought for a moment. "Rayne, Ray. Aww that fits perfect." She said grinning. Rae smiled brightly and then looked at Amanda, "Your turn dear." Amanda rolled her eyes, "Leigh?" Suddenly Heather jumped up. Which caused people to give them weird looks. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled excitedly. Rae grinned at Amanda, "Damn, we're good at this shit." Heather nodded. "Damn right. Rayne Leigh Les...nar." She quietly and said sat down. Amanda sighed, "You could give 'em your last name." Heather shook her head. "No." She said quietly. Rae shrugged, "Your choice chica." Amanda and Heather looked at Raechel, surprised, thinking she would have been trying to talk Heather out of it. Heather nodded and stood up. "I'll see ya'll later." With that she walked out of catering. Rae and Amanda watched her go before looking at each other, worried.  
  
Author's Note: Well, Heather has a name for her baby ... *big cheesey grin* ... I'm honored ... anyway, where's dick head -- I mean Brock? BE PATIENT, remember he's recovering from an ass whuppin ... *evil grin* ... REVIEW ... 


	32. Permission

Author's Note: Thanks to Amanda for help with this chap ... and to Heather for the idea at the end ... hope ya'll enjoy .. oh, sorry I haven't updated in so long, had some writer's block, and my comp was bein retarded ... again, enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 32: Permission  
  
Amanda and Rae were heading down to John's locker room, hoping to find Heather in there. "What happened with her? I figured she would have been happy that I didn't bitch her out for using his name." Rae said, as she tried to light a cigarette. "I know. Hell it even shocked me. I just don't understand why she's still hung up on him." Amanda said, looking over at her friend. "Well, we don't have to worry about that god damn son of a bitch anymore." Rae said, as they got to the locker room. Rae and Amanda looked around in the locker room, no Heather. Amanda sighed and looked at Rae as she thoughtfully rubbed the filter of her cigarette with her thumb, "Where the fuck is she?" Rae shrugged as she replaced the cigarette in her mouth, "I dunno." Amanda sighed, "Where else would she have gone?" Rae perked up, "To pay a certain Diva a visit?" Amanda shook her head, "Not while she's pregnant." Rae looked at her, "You sure about that?" Amanda nodded, "I don't think she would endanger her child." Rae smirked, "Who said anything about fightin?" Amanda sighed as Rae walked out of the locker room, "Shit."  
While Amanda and Rae were walking through the halls looking for Heather, she was on her own search, for a certain blonde slut. "Just the bitch I was looking for." Heather said, when she spotted Rena down by the gorilla. "What the fuck do you want?" Rena asked, turning around to face one of the girls who locked her in the basement. "Well I just wanted to let you know that Brock is a free man again. I'm sure he'll take you back." Heather said, as Rena just smirked at her. "Yeah, but you know what. I've had him this whole time. You didn't actually think he was true to you, did you?" Rena said, as Heather drew her fist back, and punched her in the face. "You bitch!" Rena shouted, even though it was a bit muffled, since her hand was trying to stop the blood from her nose. "Well, it takes one to know one. However, I can introduce you to a bigger bitch than me." Heather answered, as Amanda and Rae turned down the hall towards them. Heather spotted her friends over her shoulder and then snapped her attention back to Rena, "Fucking whore!" Amanda grabbed Heather by her shoulders, "Come on chica." Heather reluctantly agreed and Rae watched as Amanda led Heather away. Rena growled from behind her, "That stupid fucking bitch, I swear to God, wait until Brock ... " Rae spun around, "What?!" Rena whimpered when she saw the hate burning in Rae's dark eyes. Rae walked over and glared at Rena, "Mention a word of this, and may God help you." Rena smirked as she removed her hand from her face, "You won't do a damn thing." Raechel growled at her, "Don't test me skank." Rena glared at Rae, refusing to back down. Rae smirked smugly, "Don't even think of challenging me bitch. Look at what happened to that worthless piece of shit." Rena went to slap Rae, but she caught her arm. Rae twisted Rena's arm behind her back, forced her to the floor and drove her knee between her shoulders, "Move an inch and I snap your arm!" By now, others had gathered around and were watching. John pushed his way through the others, and cautiously approached Rae, "Rae, come on." Rae applied more pressure to Rena's arm, "You say a thing to Brock, and I'll kill you," she promised, only loud enough for Rena to hear. She then released her hold and stood up, "I fuckin mean it." She and John then walked through the crowd. Rena sat up and watched the burnette leave, a plan forming in her mind.  
Amanda and Heather followed John and Rae back to their locker room. "Heather, what in the fuckin hell possessed you to go and find her tonight," Amanda asked, as they kept walking. "I just wanted to let the fuckin whore know that she can have Brock back," Heather said, a little less than convincingly. "Heather, I am sick and tired of you fuckin bull shittin us. Just be honest with me and Rae. We know you're miserable, and we understand that you still love him, maybe not how he is now, but what he used to be," Amanda said, putting a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "I'm just so scared. I mean, pretty soon, I'm going to be a mom. I still have a psycho husband who will try his damndest to find me," Heather said, tears forming in her eyes. "Heather Michelle. You know that John, Rae, Randy, and I won't let that self-righteous bastard get near you or Rayne ever again," Amanda said, as they entered the locker room. Rae punched the wall, and didn't even flinch, "I swear that fuckin whore," she growled as she looked at her busted knuckles. Amanda sighed and shook her head, "Not now Rae." Rae turned sharply and looked at Amanda, "That bitch needs to die, along with ..." She stopped herself and looked at Heather, apologetically, "Sorry chica." She sighed heavily and looked over at John, "Could you leave us alone?" John nodded, "Sure." He kissed Rae gently on the cheek before walking out. Rae looked at Heather, "Chica, I know you love him and all, but after all he's done to you, I don't understand how." Heather shot Amanda a harsh look and then stormed out of the locker room.  
Rae and Amanda were walking though the halls, once again looking for Heather. Rae fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, "What the fuck is wrong with her," she asked as she put one in her mouth. Amanda shrugged as she held out her hand, "I don't know." Rae rolled her eyes and put a cigarette into Amanda's hand. She handed her the lighter after lighting her own cigarette. Rae froze when she heard the name 'Brock'. She looked at Amanda and put her index finger to her mouth. They walked to the edge of the hall and listened as Matt Morgan was talking with Kurt Angle, "So, I hear that Brock is coming back." Kurt leaned against the wall, it was wonder that neither wrestlers smelled the cigarette smoke being produced by the two womens' cigarrettes, "I heard he's already in the arena." Rae's jaw dropped and her cigarette fell on the floor. Amanda looked at her friend as she nervously picked up her cigarette and replaced it in her mouth, "Amanda, we've gotta fuckin find her." Amanda nodded in agreement and they started off down the hall in search of their friend, praying that they found her before Brock did.  
Heather was walking through the halls, quickly, wanting to get away from her way overbearing friends. She wasn't mad at THEM, but mad at the way they were acting. She was 22 years old now, and didn't need them to baby her. Heather wasn't paying attention when she rounded a corner and ran smack into a hard body. She stumbled backwards and placed her hand on her stomach. She looked up into those familiar, cold blue eyes, "Brock," she stammered. He looked at her and grinned evilly.  
  
Author's Note: That was just for you Amanda ... I know you LOVE cliffhangers ... HA! ... as for the rest of you, well, Brock is back ... *digs out 12 gauge* ... let him try something ... REVIEW while I find some more ammo ... 


	33. The Reason

Author's Note: LOTS of thanks to Heather for her help with this chapter ... *hugs Heather* ... hope ya'll enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 33: The Reason  
  
Heather looked up at him with complete fear in her eyes. Why the hell was he here? To take her back with him? Oh God. She took a step back as he took a step closer to her. Sure, she missed him, she didn't miss the way he had treated her, she missed the Brock she saw on TV. She was going to turn around and run until he grabbed her elbow roughly. Heather's eyes closed quickly as she waited for him to hit her. When he didn't she sighed in relief. Brock released her arm, which surprised her. "Heather," he sighed. "Look, I just wanna talk to you," he finished softly. Heather was in complete shock, he had never talked to her that calmly in forever. She didn't know if this was just a game he was playing or not. But, by the way he talked to her, it seemed as if he was serious. Heather looked up at him, completely confused, "What do you wanna talk about?" He sighed heavily and looked down at her, "I want to apologize ..." Before he could finish, Rae's voice yelled from down the hall, "Heather!" She and Amanda ran over to their friend. Amanda wrapped her arm around Heather's shoulder as Rae glared at Brock, "What the fuck are you doin here?!" Brock swallowed and then looked at Heather, "I should go." Rae nodded, "You're damn right!" Heather turned around and glared at Amanda and Rae. They saw the look on her face and they both looked confused. "What the fuck did you do that for?!" She snapped. Amanda and Rae both looked at their friend shocked. Was she serious? Rae was the first to speak, "What are you talking about?" She tried to keep her voice calm. Heather scoffed and crossed her arms. "He said he wanted to talk." She said simply. Heather sighed as she watched Brock leave. Amanda looked at Rae, watching as Rae closed her eyes and swallowed her anger. She opened her eyes and looked back at Heather, "And you were actually gonna listen to his fuckin lies?" Amanda looked at Heather as she removed her arm from around her shoulders and Heather stepped toward Rae. Heather shrugged. "So what if I was?" Rae scoffed, "Are you insane?! You couldn't possibly forgotten what that worthless FUCK did to you!" "I didn't forget, but, guys, what if he really wanted to talk?" Heather asked anger no longer evident in her voice. Amanda shook her head and looked from Heather to Rae, then back to Heather, "After what he did to you, you actually think he wants to talk?" Heather shook her head and sat on a nearby crate. She put her head in her hands as she started to cry. Amanda walked over and rubbed her friend's back, trying to comfort her as Rae pulled out her cigarette pack. She groaned when she realized it was empty. She whipped it against the wall, then walked over to Heather, "Chica, we just don't want you to get hurt again." Amanda nodded in agreement with Rae, "She's right Heather." Heather nodded. "I know," she said softly. "Why cant I get him out of my head?" Amanda smiled weakly, "You love him." Rae rolled her eyes as she packed a new pack of cigarettes. "Why do I need to love him?" Heather stood up. Rae put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, "Fuck if I know." Amanda shot a harsh look at her, "You're not helping anything." Rae shrugged, "Just statin my opinion," she said exhaling a cloud of smoke. Heather looked back and forth between both her friends. "I'm tired, can I go back to the hotel?" Rae nodded and looked down at her watch, "Yeah, let's get the guys," she stated without removing the cigarette from her mouth. Heather nodded as she and Amanda followed behind Rae to the locker room.  
John sighed and looked at Rae as she and Heather got settled into the room they were going to be sharing, "Rae, come get a drink with me before you spend the night in here," he said, playfully pouting. Rae smirked and looked over at Heather, "You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" "No." Heather said sarcastically. Rae rolled her eyes, "Smart ass." Heather smirked. "Gee, thanks." Raechel smiled at her friend, "Be back later," she said as she and John walked out the door of the hotel room. "Yea later." Heather said as she sat on the bed and pulled out her book. Rae popped back into the room, "No guys young lady," she said jokingly before stepping back out of the room. Heather smirked and stood up, looking out the door. "Do you think that Matt Morgan is on this floor?" She asked with a smirk. Rae turned around and smirked before she nodded. "Yea, look." She said pointing over to where he was standing talking with Mark Calloway. Heather looked over and blushed before slamming the door. Rae and John laughed before walking off down the hall.  
Heather shook her head and laughed before walking over and sitting down again. An hour later she heard a knock on the door, she looked at her watch before standing up and opening the door. Heather stared up in shock, "Brock? What are you doing here?" Brock stepped into the room, quickly and shut the door behind him, "I need to talk to you." Heather looked at him and backed up. Brock noticed her fear, "Heather, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. Heather didn't believe him. "Brock you should leave." He shook his head, "I'm serious I need to talk to you, please, just listen to me?" Heather shook her head, "Please, just leave," she begged. Brock shook his head, "Not until you listen to what I have to say." She sighed heavily, "Fine, what?" Brock sighed, she wasn't making this easy, "Look, I know what I did to you was horrible, in fact I wouldn't be pissed if Rae did shoot me, but she didn't and I have to tell you that I am really very sorry for what I did to you. You deserve so much better than that." Heather couldn't tell if he was serious or not, she looked away from him and swallowed hard. "Do you expect me to believe that?" She asked. Brock looked shocked at her change in attitude. She looked back over at him, "Are you just saying this shit so that I'd instantly forgive you and jump into your arms, just so you can take me back so South Dakota and beat the living shit out of me?!" Heather snapped, her pregnancy hormones starting to kick in. Brock's shock finally wore away, "No, Heather, I really AM sorry, I just wish you would believe me." He sighed and looked at her, searching her face for any sign of belief, there was none. "Then I can't say I blame you for not believing me. After what I did to you."  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
Heather eyed him once again. "I believe you." She said out of nowhere. Brock's face lit up and he threw his arms around Heather, "God, I am so sorry Heather. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
Heather stiffened when Brock hugged her. He never hugged her, but a few times, when they first met. She hugged him back as she burried her head in his neck. She loved the smell of him. The smell of Adrenaline by Adidas. God, she loved that smell. A loud noise in the hall brought them out of their strong embrace.  
Rae and John stumbled down the hallway toward their rooms. John smiled at Rae and pushed her against a wall, kissing her roughly. Rae smiled and wrapped her arms around John's neck, returning the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Rae spoke after catching her breath, "I have ta get back in der," (trans.: "I have to get back in here.") her speech horribly slurred. John sighed and nodded, "Fine." They walked to the hotel room and Rae reached out to open the door. John kissed her neck, "I love you." Rae smiled and kissed him gently on his lips, "I love you too." She then opened the door and walked inside.  
Heather quickly shoved Brock into the closet, but before she closed it, he pulled her in for a long hot passionate kiss. She moaned and kissed him back eagerly. Then she heard the door being unlocked and she shoved Brock in all the way and closed the door. She ran over and sat on the bed just as the door opened. Rae smirked when she saw Heather still sitting on the bed, reading, "Hey!" Heather cocked an eyebrow and smiled at her amazingly drunk friend in amusement, "I take it you enjoyed yourself." Rae threw her arms up in a wild manner, "Fuck yeah!" Heather nodded. "Yea, OK. Rae. You need-" Before she could finish Rae was passed out on the other bed. Heather stood up and opened the closet door. She walked him out into the hallway. He pulled her to him and kissed her again. Heather whimpered and put her arms around his neck. This was the Brock that she remembered, the Brock that was sweet and gentle. Brock gently pulled back from Heather, "I'll see you later, ok?" Heather smiled warmly and nodded as Brock gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. Brock then turned his attention to Heather's growing stomach, he placed a soft hand on it and looked up at Heather. He gently kissed her before walking down the hall. Heather watched as he walked away. She leaned against the wall and put her hand over her belly, right where his once was. She took a deep breath and tried not to let the tears fall. A groan from the bed disturbed Heather and she looked over, startled to see Rae rolling around on the bed. She didn't wake up, that was good. Heather clapped her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh when Rae rolled a little too far and fell off the bed, onto the floor with a hard thud. Heather sat up as she watched Rae sit up and hold the back of her head. Heather looked at her oddly. "What the fuck is your problem?" She asked as Rae climbed back into the bad. Rae looked around, still kind of out of it. "Where is he?" She slurred. Heather looked around. "Who?" "John." Rae said softly. "He was just on top of me." Heather burst out laughing. Rae growled and shot a harsh look at Heather, "Not fuckin funny," her voice sounded perfectly fine, but just for a second. Heather finally sighed as she finished laughing, "Sorry." Rae rolled her eyes as she climbed back onto the bed, "Yeah, fuck you." Heather laughed again. "Was it good?" She asked then got hit in the head with a pillow. "Hey now! I'm pregnant!" Heather said laughing. Rae smirked, "Yeah, a pillow's gonna do a lot of damage." Heather grinned deviously and threw the pillow back at Rae and it hit her in the side. Rae smirked and grabbed up the pillow, "Fine, I see how it is. I'll be leavin now." Heather looked at her, confused as she stumbled toward the door, "Where are you going?" Rae smiled over her shoulder, "Somewheres I'm wanted." Heather shook her head as Rae walked out of the room.  
Heather shook her head as Rae left. She looked around then her eyes landed on the phone. She didn't know where Brock was right now, but she decided she would call front desk. After getting his room phone number she hung up and started to dial his number. Then she hung up, what was she going to say? She sighed and picked the phone up once again, and dialed the number. Heather waits, somewhat impatiently for him to answer, then his tired voice comes over the line, "Hello," he asks, obviously being woken up. Heather felt bad for waking him up, she thought about hanging up quickly. "Hey, Brock." She said softly. Brock's voice became more alert, "Heather," he asked somewhat excited. Heather smiled softly. "No shit, dip shit." She said then laughed. "So, won't your fuckin guard dog get mad if she hears you calling me," Brock asked, somewhat nervously. "She's gone." "Helluva friend." Heather laughed, then she was quiet, she didn't really know what to say. Brock sighed, "Heather, I didn't mean that." "I know, Brock." Her voice was soft. Brock was now getting worried, "Are you okay? You're very quiet." "I'm fine." "You sure? I mean, if you want, I can come there." Heather immediately perked up. "You would come here? Aren't you tired?" She tried not to sound excited. Brock smiled gently, she was horrible at hiding how she felt, "I miss you." Heather closed her eyes as the tears wanted to fall. "I miss you too." She said quietly. She let the tears flow then. "Heather, you better stop crying right now," his voice somewhat playful. Heather smiled. She looked at the time and saw it was a little after midnight. "I want you, Brock." She said softly. Brock grinned, he had missed her so much, and now, she willingly wanted to be with him again, "Want me to come there?" Heather nodded. "Yea, I do." Brock smiled as he got up from his bed and started pulling on his pants, "Give me a couple minutes." Heather smiled widely "Okay." She said. Brock smiled as he completed his task, "Heather." "Yeah?" "I love you," his voice was really sincere. Heather took a deep breath as her tears came again. "I love you too." Brock's voice was now shakey, "I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" "Okay." She said noticing how he was getting emotional. "Okay, I'm gonna get off here now." Heather nodded. Not wanting to hang up. "Okay." Brock smiled, "I need to hang up the phone Heather, so I can leave, you know?" Heather smiled. "I know." She said, she knew that she would see him in five minutes, but she didn't want to go a second without hearing his voice. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Heather." "I know." She said still not wanting to hang up. "Okay then, bye," Brock said, also not wanting to hang up the phone, but wanting to be with her more than just talking to her over the phone. Heather smiled, she knew he didn't want to hang up. "Heather, I really want to talk to you on the phone, but I think being with you in person is a thousand times better," Brock said with a gentle smile. Heather nodded again, she knew all this, she just felt that if she hung up he wouldn't come. "I know, Brock." She still had tears going down her cheeks. "Are you sure you want to me come to your room? I mean, you're kind of delaying it," he asked, somewhat worried. "I want you." She said softly. "I want you too, but I have to get off the phone first," he said with a gentle smile. "I know." God she was making herself sick of that those two words. Brock laughed softly, "I'm going to hear those words in my sleep for a week," he joked. Heather grinned. "Good." "Heather, seriously, if you want me to come to your room, then I have to get off here." Heather sighed. "Okay." She said reluctantly. Brock smiled, "Bye." Heather smiled. "Okay." Brock smiled gently and hung up the phone, he quickly walked out of his room.  
Heather sighed when she heard a dial tone. Why did she have a feeling that he wasn't going to come? She sighed and laid back on her bed. She almost pissed herself when there was a knock on the door. Heather walked over and reached her trembling hand out toward the door knob. She swallowed nervously and slowly opened the door. She felt a feeling of relief when she saw him smiling down at her with his captivating blue eyes. He immediately pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why I need you to hear  
  
Heather couldn't keep herself from crying, so she cried on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her into the room, closing the door with his foot. He walked over and sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. He made her look at him, he smoothed the hair out of her face and kidded her softly. "I'm here, baby." He said softly. She nodded as she put her arms around his neck. "I know." Brock wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him, not wanting to let her go.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You  
  
and the reason is You  
  
and the reason is You  
  
and the reason is You  
  
They stayed that way for a long time. For a minute Brock thought she had fell asleep on his shoulder. Heather pulled back and looked in his eyes. She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "It's a girl," She said softly. "Our baby girl." Brock smiled at her, a smile that Heather loved. He gently rubbed her belly, then looked her in the eye. "Our baby." He said softly. It was like he was testing how it sounded. Heather nodded and put her hand over his.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
Heather smiled at Brock, "I love you so much." Brock gently kissed her, "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug, "I am so sorry for how I treated you," he said, his voice trembling. Heather looked up at him as tears ran down his cheeks. She kissed him gently, "Don't cry, please." Brock nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. He smiled gently at Heather, "You don't know what this means to me."  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
Heather nodded, "I know, sorta." She said laying her head on his shoulder. His hand was still on her belly, like he didn't want to move it. "Heather, I wouldn't doubt it if you're still terrified of me," he said softly. Heather looked up at him, "I'm not terrified of you. I just don't know what to make of all this, I mean, what made you change?" Brock smiled at her, "It was you. I never realized how lucky I was to have you with me, and," his smile faded, "after the others came to get you back, I realized that I had lost the best thing to ever happen to me." Heather smiled at him, "I love you so much." She said once again tears coming to her eyes. Brock put her face in his hands as he kissed her softly. "I hate having to make you cry," he said softly. "I'm pregnant, Brock. I cry for reason." She laughed a little. Brock nodded and leaned his forehead against hers."I hate seeing you cry." Heather nodded. "I know." Brock wrapped his arms around Heather and hugged her tightly as she nuzzled against him, "I love you so much," he declared, and he honestly sounded like he meant it. Heather closed her eyes as tears continued to run freely down her cheeks. She never thought that she could be in his arms again and feel so loved. Now, that he was with her and holding her, she felt what she had only dreamed about before now. Brock truly loved her, and she could feel it in his embrace and hear it in his words. Heather's thoughts then turned to Rae and Amanda, what were they going to say about all this? She shook her head gently as she nuzzled closer to Brock, she wasn't going to let THEM ruin this. She was happy, and she wasn't going to have her thoughts of her over protective friends interfere. Heather pulled back and looked into his eyes once again. "Brock," She said softly. "What baby?" He asked a he wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Make love to me?" She asked. Brock nodded, "Are you sure? I don't wanna do anything that you don't." He said. "I want you to, I need you to show me how much you really love me." She said softly. He nodded as he kissed her passionately. He laid her down on the bed and slowly made sweet love to her all night long.  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
Author's Note: The song, 'The Reason' is by Hoobastank, and it was chica's idea to use it in this chap ... anyway, is Brock serious? Hmmm, and what's gonna happen when Rae, Amanda, and the guys find out? Ooh, REVIEW, or I will hunt you down ... remember my Dad has the technology ... *evil grin* ... until next time ... 


	34. Breaking Up

Author's Note: *grabs box of tissues* ... ya'll might wanna do the same ... again, Heather helped me with this chap ... *hugs Heather* ... hope ya'll enjoy ... again ...  
  
Chapter 34: Breaking Up  
  
Heather opened her eyes when the sunlight came shinning in on her beautiful face. She sighed, last night had been a dream. It had felt so damn real though. If only it were reality. She gasped softly when two large arms circled her waist. 'What the fuck?' She thought shocked. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. Heather tried to sit up, but couldn't with how closely Brock was holding her. She rolled over, "Brock," her voice soft at first. He didn't stir and she grew irritated, "Damn it Brock, wake up!" Brock's eyes snapped open, "I'm up, I'm up." Brock looked over at Heather as if she had more then one head. "What?" he asked. "Rae will be back soon." Heather said and went to stand up. Brock grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed. He kissed her softly then looked into her eyes. "When will I see you again?" He asked, knowing Rae would keep Heather under a watchful eye. Heather shrugged slightly, "I dunno Brock." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. He grinned and kissed her passionately. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She loved to feel him close to her, even when he was an arrogant jerk. Brock pulled back and looked down at her. "I better leave." He said standing up. Heather sat up and looked at him. She watched as he picked up all his clothes. "I don't want you to leave though." Heather said softly. Brock sighed and sat beside her. "Baby, if Rae sees me in here, we'll both be in some deep shit." He laughed. Heather shrugged and once again pulled him down on top of her. She grinned at him. "Another hour won't hurt."  
Rae groaned as she was covered with the bright morning light. She sat up and massaged her temples. She looked over at John who was still sound asleep, "Of fuckin course." She suddenly felt sick and jumped from the bed. She ran into the bathroom and kneeled down over the toilet. John grumbled as he heard Rae in the bathroom puking her guts out. John walked over to the bathroom and looked down at Rae with an amused smile, "Have too much to drink?" Rae looked up at him worried, "No, it's not a hangover." John's blue eyes went wide, "You mean ..." Rae slowly stood up as she flushed the toilet. She shrugged as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush, "I don't know babe." John swallowed as he walked over to sit on the bed, "How, I mean, we were being careful." Rae nodded as she rinsed her mouth after brushing her teeth, "I know, but there have been a couple times recently that we haven't." John ran his hand over his hair. Rae sighed and walked over to him; he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her stomach, "Are you happy?" Rae smiled and ran her fingers down the back of John's neck, "I mean, it's a surprise, but yeah, it'll be cool to have a kid." John smiled at her, "Yeah, it would be cool." Rae put her hand on her stomach, "God, I'm fuckin hungry." John laughed, "Big surprise." Rae playfully slappes his arm, "You shut up."  
Randy groaned as he heard his cellphone start to ring, he grumbled and rolled over and picked it up off the night stand. "What?!" He said into the phone, Randy, as everyone knew was not a morning person. He heard John laugh on the other side. "Cranky are we?" John laughed. Randy growled. "What do you want?" Randy sat up. John sighed. "We're going to breakfast, would you and Amanda be so kind in as to join us?" John said smirking. "You interrupt my peaceful sleep for food?" Randy groaned. He looked over at Amanda who was waking up. "Yea, we'll join ya'll." He said. John nodded, "Good, be ready in 20. Me and Rae still need to go get Heather up." John said and grinned, he knew she would be starving, like always. He laughed, "OK man, see ya in a little." He said and hung up.  
Rae sighed and looked at John, "Should I tell them, or wait until I'm sure," she asked picking her cigarette pack up off the nightstand. John cleared his throat. Rae looked at him confused and he nodded toward her cigarettes. She groaned and crushed the pack in her hand. She then chewed on the side of her thumb. John smiled, "We can tell them when we know for sure." Rae nodded in agreement as John walked over to hug her, he kissed her gently and then smiled at her, "I love you so much." Rae looked up at him, amused, "You damn well better, you got me knocked up." John laughed softly and kissed her again. Rae sighed and leaned her head against John's chest, "We need to get Heather up."  
Brock kissed Heather's forehead and rolled off her, pulling her into his arms. She put her arm around his waist and laid her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you." She mumbled softly. He grinned. "And I love you." He kissed her head and once again put his hand on her growing belly. "So have you picked a name yet?" He asked softly. She nodded and looked up at him. "I'm gonna name her after Rae and Amanda. Is that okay?" She asked hesitantly. "Sure it is baby. I don't mind." He smiled and kissed her. John and Rae walked out of their hotel room and started toward Heather's room. Rae leaned against the wall and wrapped her knuckles on the door, "Chica, you up?" Heather quickly shot up when she heard Rae's voice on the other side of the door. "What-" Heather quickly put her hand over Brock's mouth. She shook her head, she looked around nervously. Then she pointed to the bathroom and lightly shoved Brock out of her bed. Once he was in there with the door half way closed she stood up, pulling on her jeans and putting a T-shirt on. She quickly picked up his clothes and shoved them under the bed. Rae continued to bang on the door, pissing Heather off. Heather walked over and opened the door, after running her hand over her hair, "Hey Rae." Rae looked at her suspiciously, "Hey." Heather smiled, trying to hide her irritation, "So, what are you guys doin here?" John smiled, completely unaware of Rae looking around, "We came to see if you wanted to go to breakfast, Amanda and Randy are going." Heather nodded. "Yea, ok, uh. I need a shower." She said nervously. Rae noticed Heather's uneasiness. "Can we come in?" Rae asked. Heather shook her head. "No, go back to John's room." She said too quickly. John noticed how Heather was acting and looked confused. "It's my room too ya know." Rae said as she and John pushed their way in. Rae looked around, searching for anything out of place. She spotted something poking out from under Heather's bed, "John, would you leave us alone for a moment?" John went to protest and Rae looked at him, "John." He sighed and walked out of the room. Heather watched nervously, "What are you lookin for?" Rae walked over to the edge of Heather's bed and pulled out a shirt, "What the fuck is this," she demanded. Heather's eyes widened. 'Oh shit' She thought. "It's John's. Yeah John's!" Heather said then quickly snatched it from Rae. "Get out! I need to get ready!" Heather snapped, Rae eyed her and shook her head, she leaned over and sniffed her. "You smell like sex." Rae looked at her oddly. Rae snatched the shirt back from Heather, "Bullshit this is John's, it's way too big for him!" Rae looked around, obviously pissed off, "Where the fuck ..." her voice trailed off when her eyes fell on the bathroom door. She looked at Heather, "I swear to God, if the fuck I think is in there, is in there, I'm outta here!" Rae grabbed the door and damn near ripped it from the hinges as she whipped it open She growled and then slammed the door shut. She looked over at Heather, "I fuckin gone!" She then stormed out of the hotel room. Heather sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. Brock came out and sat beside her, "It's my fault." He put his arm around her. Heather looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "No it's not, she'll get over it. If she's really my friend then she came except you as my husband." Brock nodded.  
Amanda watched as Rae walked down into the hotel lobby, completely pissed off, John was following behind her, begging her to calm down. Rae stopped at Amanda, "You better do something about YOUR friend," she snapped. Amanda looked at Rae, confused, "What are you talkin about?" Rae sighed and the anger subsided, "He was hidin in her bathroom! HE SPENT THE FUCKIN NIGHT THERE!" Amanda's jaw dropped, "What?!" Rae nodded, "Yeah, that's some shit, ain't it?!" Amanda sat down in a chair and looked up at Rae as John, again tried to calm her down, "Rae, it isn't good to be so worked up, in your condition." Amanda's eyes went wide, "What?!" Rae glared at John and he smiled sheepishly. Rae looked at her friend, "It's possible." She then shook her head, "We're talkin about Heather, not me!" Randy sighed, "Rae's right. Why the fuck would Heather have Brock over last night?" Rae scoffed, "One fuckin guess." Randy shook his head, "That's not what I mean. After all he's done to her ... " Amanda sighed, "She still loves him guys." Rae growled, "And he's still a piece of shit! Any man that beats up on a woman deserves to be fuckin tortured. Death is too forgiving!" Rae shook her head and sat on a bench. John sat beside her and took her hand. "After all I did for her...and she takes that fuck back!" Rae snapped and stood up, starting to pace. "Rae, calm down." John said concerned. Rae shook her head. "I will not! I deserve to be pissed!" Rae growled, "Well what do ya know." She said when she noticed Heather walking towards them, by herself. Amanda looked at Rae, "Don't say anything stupid, I know that's hard for you, but keep your mouth shut." She stood up and walked over to Heather, "You okay chica?" Rae growled and sat back down next to John as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Amanda looked at Heather, waiting for her to answer. Heather shrugged. "I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Amanda didn't speak, she only looked over at Raechel who rolled her eyes and shook her head. Randy walked up and stood next to Amanda, "So, you're happy being with him again?" Heather eyes all four of them, "Who said I was with him?" Rae scoffed as she stood up, "You think I'm a fuckin idiot!" John stood up and tried to get her to sit back down, "Rae, please ... " "Fuck that!" She looked back at Heather, "Why the fuck else would his clothes be hidden under your bed, and him hidin in your fuckin bathroom?!" Heather put her hands in her pockets and sighed. "Whatever Rae." Heather said turning to leave. Rae glared at her as she started to leave, "Yeah, go fuckin run back to that stupid fuckin asshole! This time, I ain't gonna be the one that fuckin saves your ass," her voice breaking at the end of her sentence. Amanda just shook her head at Rae. Heather stopped and didn't turn around, she shook her head as tears burned her eyes, then she walked out of the lobby.  
  
Author's Note: DAMN BROCK! DAMN MY TENDENCY TO HOLD A GRUDGE! *cries* ... chica, don't go ... REVIEW ... 


	35. Impact

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Amanda helped me with the first part of this chapter ... hugs Amanda ... thanks! Hope ya'll enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 35: Impact  
  
Amanda looked back at Rae as Rae fought back the tears, "Good job Rae." Rae glared at Amanda, "Yeah, well, it's the truth. She wants to run off and be with that fuck again, let her." "Rae, why did you have to be so fuckin bitchy about it? There is no fuckin reason why you had to push her away again," Amanda yelled, drawing the attention from other hotel guests. "Again?! What the fuck do you mean, AGAIN?!" Rae growled and reached for her cigarettes in her pocket, but they weren't there, "I never fuckin pushed her away! She wanted to fuckin go with him!" "You know damn well, I didn't fuckin mean it like that. I know she wanted to go with him. I think that the both of you need to just sit down, and fuckin talk this out like the fuckin adults you are, or claim to be. I'm serious Rae, this shit has got to fuckin stop. I know you, and I know how much you love Heather, and if Brock ever did hurt her again, you'd be the first one to help her. If you just let her walk out of your life like this, you'll never be able to help her," Amanda said, hoping that Rae would listen to some sort of reason. Rae scoffed, "She doesn't want any fuckin help. She doesn't need it, she has that worthless piece of shit now," she replied her voice a little more calm. "Raechel Dawn Stefan. You know damn well and fuckin good that she needs our help. I hope like fuckin hell that Brock is serious this time, and won't hurt her, but she is pregnant. Do you really not want to see that baby ever again? I know I sure as hell do, and I don't want to be caught in the middle of you and Heather's fighting," Amanda said, trying to calm down as well. "Then go with her!" John looked at Rae in surprise, he couldn't believe she said that. "You know what Rae, I might just do that. I can't believe you could be such a heartless bitch now. I mean, just a few weeks ago, you were the one who was all for killing Brock. Why can't you just be happy for Heather? You know as well as the rest of us, that she's been miserable since we brought her back home," Amanda yelled, getting pissed again. Raechel's eyes went wide and she began seething, "Heartless bitch?! I can't be happy for her cus she's bein fuckin stupid! And I'm still all for killing Brock, but if she wants to choose him over the people who REALLY love her, then that's fuckin fine! I ain't gonna fuckin stop her! Let her fuckin go!" "Yes a heartless bitch. If you were still all for killing Brock, then you wouldn't just let Heather walk out of your life like you are. Do you think I'm happy that she's going back to Brock? Hell fuckin no, I'm not. She is one of my best friends though, so even if she's doing something I think could hurt her, I can tell her what I think, but I'm not just going to shut her out of my life just because I don't like the decision she made," Amanda yelled, as John and Randy just stood in shock, watching their girlfriends argue, like they've never seen them do. "I didn't turn MY back on HER! She fuckin walked away from me! She lied to me! After every fuckin thing we did, this is how she fuckin repays us?! It's fuckin bullshit Amanda, and you fuckin know it!" "I know it's fuckin bullshit. I never said it wasn't, but if you let her walk out on your friendship, you are turning your back on her. At least go up to her room, and try and talk to her. If she doesn't want to talk to you, then at least you can say you tried. Do you want to go the rest of your life, wondering whether or not you could have saved your friendship with her," Amanda said, as tears were starting to form in both their eyes. Rae sighed and wiped the tears away as they began to fall, "I can't. I can't go along with this. I'm fuckin sorry, but I can't try and talk to her now. It's fuckin over, I might as well fuckin deal with it. I know who's more important to her." "Rae, please. Don't let your friendship end over Brock. Swallow your pride and go and talk to her. If she slams the door in your face, then you will know. Please, just don't let her walk away angry at you," Amanda begged, wiping away her own tears. Rae sighed, "Amanda, I honestly can't do that. If this friendship was so important to her, she wouldn't have just said, 'Whatever Rae,' and walked away from me. I know it doesn't matter to her, and I'm not gonna make an ass of myself just to make you happy." "Fine Rae. Although, I think you're making a huge mistake. I can't make you go up and talk to her. Just think about this though, you just said that if this friendship was so important to Heather, she wouldn't have just walked away. Isn't that exactly what you're doing," Amanda said, as she and Randy headed up to their room. Rae growled and started toward the front door of the hotel, John followed after her, "Where are you going?" Rae scoffed, "I need a fuckin cigarette!" John sighed and quickly followed her out of the hotel.  
Rae and Amanda had hardly spoken since their argument. Amanda had spoken to Heather, but Raechel didn't want to have anything to do with her at the moment. The group arrived in Ocean City, without Heather the following day. As they got out of the truck Rae grabbed her bags and started toward the front porch. Amanda just watched her go and sighed heavily. Randy took her bags for her and looked at Rae who was returning a hug from John; he had been trying to make her feel better since everything happened. Randy looked back at Amanda, "Honey, do you think Rae will get over this?" Amanda shrugged as they walked up onto the porch, "I don't know. She's stubborn as shit and usually holds a grudge for a LONG time." Randy shook his head, "She and Heather have been friends, all three of you have, for a good while, how can she just ignore that," he asked as they walked inside.  
Rae sat down on her bed and looked around her room. Her eyes fell on a picture sitting on her nightstand. It was a picture of her, Heather, and Amanda sitting on the front porch of the house, before they had decided to actually kidnap the guys. All three of them looked so happy. Raechel took the picture frame in her trembling hands and looked down at it. Tears now began to fall freely. She sniffed and wiped her eyes just as John came walking into the room. He noticed her body shaking from crying and slowly walked toward her, "Rae," he began quietly. Rae quickly put the picture back on her nightstand and wiped the tears from her face. John walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. She looked up at him and John sighed heavily, "You okay?" Raechel shook her head and started crying again. John wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She sobbed against his chest as he tried to comfort her.  
Heather was sitting on her bed, looking at the same picture that caused Rae to cry. She sighed heavily and put it down on the bed next to her. She laid back and cradled her head in her arms. She lay there staring up at the ceiling, thinking about how angry Rae had been when she saw Brock in Heather's bathroom. Heather knew that Rae never liked Brock, but Brock and Heather were married. Rae should have been able to accept that, but for some reason she couldn't. Heather felt the tears begin to prick at her eyes and she sat up on the bed. She hugged herself as she started crying. Brock walked into the room, "Heather..." he stopped when he saw her crying. He quickly walked over and hugged her tightly. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. No matter how much Rae hated Brock, and no matter he disliked her, this was making Heather miserable, and he hated it more than he hated Rae. They were going to HAVE to make up somehow, not only Rae and Heather, but Brock and Rae. He was willing to start anew with the angry, young woman, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't be as willing. She was too stubborn for her own good sometimes, and in the time that Brock knew her, he could see that.  
Rae stormed downstairs and out the front door, allowing the screen door to slam behind her. Amanda came out of the kitchen with Randy right behind her as John came running downstairs. Amanda looked at him, "John, what the hell happened?!" John sighed and looked at Amanda, "I said something about Heather." He groaned, "I shouldn't have mentioned her name." Amanda shook her head, "Look, Heather's your friend as well, and if you want to talk about her, you should be able to. Rae shouldn't go off like that." John sighed, "Whatever, I should still talk to her." Amanda shook her head again and placed her hand on John's shoulder, "I'll go talk to her." John and Randy watched as Amanda walked out of the front door.  
Rae was sitting on the beach, watching the water crash against the shore. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and chin resting on her knees. Amanda walked through the sand and stood a few feet away from Rae. Raechel looked up at her and sighed, "What?" Amanda walked over and sat down next to her, "Rae, I know you're upset, but..." Rae cut her off, "I'm not upset, I'm pissed." She sighed heavily, "And I'm not as pissed at Heather as I am at myself." Amanda placed a hand on Rae's shoulder, "Rae... " "Don't say it." Amanda looked at her younger friend, confused, "Say what?" "I told you so." "I'm not going to do that, you're my friend." Rae groaned and looked up at Amanda, "If I wanna talk, I'll talk, okay?" Amanda nodded and then stood up. She started to walk back to the house, and looked back over her shoulder once to see Rae hiding her face, in her hands. She sighed and then continued on her way.  
  
Author's Note: So, what are Rae and Heather going to do? Are they going to make up? Will Rae be able to ignore her hate for Brock and be happy for her friend?? Hmmm ... you'll have to wait ... REVIEW 


	36. Reconciliation

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and here's the chapter where Heather and Rae confront each other ... hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 36: Reconciliation  
  
Rae & Amanda walked through the backstage area of an arena with their respective partners for the taping of SmackDown, the Tuesday following the "BIG ONE" as Amanda referred to it. Rae still hadn't opened up about how she was feeling inside regarding the argument she and Heather had. Amanda was getting worried that her two friends wouldn't make up, and would just go on without even showing the slightest bit of regret. The foursome parted ways and Rae walked into Johns assigned locker room with him. She sat down and sighed heavily. John sat down next to her and kissed her cheek with a gentle smile, "I can't believe we're going to be parents." Raechel smiled and nodded in agreement, "I know, it's a little odd to think of me with a kid." John grinned and kissed her gently on the lips, "You'll be a great mother." Rae smirked at him, "Oh, and you'll be a shitty dad," she said, completely sarcastic. John smiled and hugged her tightly, "I love you." Rae nuzzled against him, "I love you too."  
Amanda walked into Randy's locker room, with him right behind her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her from behind and started kissing her neck. Amanda smirked, "You've gotten worse since we got engaged." Randy grinned, continuing his assault on her neck, "You don't care." Amanda smirked and closed her eyes, "This is true, but you keep it up, and I'm gonna be right there with Rae and Heather." Randy stopped kissing her neck and just held her, "I would love for you to have my kids." Amanda smiled, "I damn well hope so, we're supposed to be getting married." Randy grinned and tightened his hold on her, "I love you so much." Amanda smiled, "I love you too Randy."  
Rae and Amanda met up at catering while John and Randy had their tag match against Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty. They were talking like always, about their guys and about who was better when a shadow fell over them. Rae and Amanda both looked up to see Heather standing there. Rae sighed and looked back down at the floor. Amanda stood up, "I'm going to leave you two alone." Rae was about to protest, but Heather did it for her, "No Amanda, I'll go. You two can talk." Amanda shook her head, "Hell no! You two NEED to talk about this shit. I'll see you two later." With that, she walked away.  
Raechel sighed and didn't allow her eyes to meet Heathers eyes as she sat down next to her. Rae finally looked up at her younger friend, "So, you're sure about this? I mean, being back with him and all." Heather nodded, "Yeah, I love him Rae." Rae nodded and looked back up at Heather, "Chica, I don't like you going back to him, considering all he did, but if you're happy, then I'm happy for you." Heather smiled at Rae, "Thanks Rae, that's all I really wanted to hear. I know you hate Brock, but I love him, and he's my husband." Rae nodded and then smiled, "You know what." "What?" "I'm gonna be havin a kid too." Heather's eyes went wide and she hugged Rae tightly, "Oh my God, congrats!" Rae smirked and nodded as she returned the hug from her friend, "Thanks." Heather smiled, "This is great! I mean, our kids are gonna grow up together and be great friends!" Rae nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." Heather looked at Rae oddly, "You okay?" Rae stood up and sighed, "I don't know. I'll see ya later, okay?" Heather nodded, "Yeah, okay." She watched her friend leave and wondered what was bothering her.  
Rae was pacing Johns dressing room when he returned from talking with Randy after their match. He stopped once he walked in the door, "Rae, everything okay?" Rae shook her head, "I can't be happy for her, honestly, I'm tryin, but I can't." John sighed as he hugged Rae, "Baby, you really need to talk about the whole argument with Heather. I know it's hard for you to actually TALK about feelings, but you need to do it." Rae shook her head as she pulled from John, "I dunno what I'd say." John kissed her gently on the forehead, "I don't know what to tell you, except, you'll come up with something." He sat down and removed his boots. Rae sighed, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Heather." John nodded and watched her go. He sighed heavily, hoping that the two of them would be able to make up, REALLY.  
Rae found Heather and Brock in the parking lot getting ready to leave for the night. She sighed and walked towards them, "Heather, hang on a minute." Heather walked over to her friend, Brock was close behind. Rae eyed him for a moment and then looked at Heather, "Chica, I can't be happy for you. I know I said I could be earlier, but all of this," she nodded toward Brock, "It's not something I'm proud of saying, but you LOVE Brock. So, be with him. I don't want you to be miserable, so I'm just gonna take care of this now ... " Heather started crying, "Don't say it Rae. You and I are like sisters. We've known each other for 6 years! We've been inseperable since. I don't want to give up on our friendship." Rae shook her head, "You're happier being with him, so go, be happy." Brock took Heather into his arms and held her tightly as she started to cry. He glared at Rae with his icy blue eyes. Rae scowled, "Fuck you Brock." Heather looked at Rae and began to cry harder, that was not what she wanted to hear. Rae sighed heavily, "Go be with him." Heather looked at Rae, then up at Brock. She backed away from her husband and looked at Rae again, "Rae, Brock, make up." Brock looked at his wife as if she had lost her mind, while Rae glared at him, "Why should I?!" "Cus you love me, just do it," Heather replied with a sigh. Brock shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Rae let her eyes travel to Heather, "Damn right I love ya, but I don't he does!" Brock stepped toward Rae, but Heather put her hand on his chest to stop him, "He does." Rae ignored Heather and glared at Brock, "Come on Brock, you wanna hit a woman!" Heather glared at Rae, "Rae!" "What?!" Heather sighed again, "Just hug and make up." Rae shook her head quickly, "I ain't huggin that fucker!" Heather sighed heavily and looked at the ground as Brock wrapped his arms around her, "You don't care about her." Rae's eyes went wide, "I don't care about her?! You're the stupid fuck that abused her!" Brock shook his head, "That is in the past." "Who gives a shit if it's in the past?! You still fuckin did it!" Heather hugged Brock tightly, "Rae, can't you just stop with that attitude?" Rae put her hands on her hips, "What the fuck is wrong with my attitude?!" Heather shook her head, "Nothing. Come on Brock." Rae watched as they started to walk away, "Fine, run the fuck off! Just like when you left to be with him in the first place! Turn your back on the people who really love you, just to be with him!" Heather ignored her and got into Brock's car. Rae swallowed, realizing that she could lose her friend forever. She ran out in front of the car just as Brock was starting it, "Heather, wait!" Heather jumped out of the car and looked at Rae as if she had lost her mind, "What the fuck are you doing?!" Rae swallowed, "You can't go." She started crying, "Please, don't go ..." Heather hugged Rae and started to cry, "I'm sorry ..." Rae cut her off as she hugged her back, "No, chica, I'm sorry. I'm so fuckin stubborn." Heather nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah, you are." Rae sighed and pulled back from her friend, "Chica, you can't just leave again. I need you here, you've been like another sister to me since I've known you!" Heather nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I won't leave." Rae's eyes went wide in excitement, "Really?!" Heather nodded and laughed slightly as Brock got out of the car. Raechel sighed heavily and extended her hand as Brock approached. Brock and Rae shared a slight smile, and silent agreement then shook hands. Heather grinned widely as they shook hands and jumped into Brocks arms, squeezing him tightly. Rae crossed her arms over her chest and smiled slightly at the sight of one of her best friends, truly happy.  
  
Author's Note: Well, Rae and Heather made up. Now what's going to happen? Until next time, REVIEW ... 


	37. Life Goes On

**Author's Note**: Hell, I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm sorry. Since Heather and I made up in the last chapter I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, and now, well, with the help of chica ... ::hugs Heather:: ... I was able to get my head working right and write this chapter ... I hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 37: Life Goes On  
  
Rae, Amanda, and Heather were sitting out on the front porch with their respective men. Rae and John were on the ground and she was sitting in his lap. Amanda was sitting on Randy's lap in one of the chairs, and Heather was sitting next to Brock. They sat and watched the sunset in silence. Enjoying the serenity of the moment. John smiled at Rae, "Come on, let's go for a walk." Rae got up and John stood up, taking her hand, they walked off the porch. Amanda looked over at Heather and smiled, "He's gonna do it," she whispered. Heather smiled wide and nodded in agreement.  
  
Rae and John were walking along the beach, hand in hand, as the moon was starting to rise over the water. John wrapped an arm around Rae's shoulders as they continued on their way. "Rae, I love you so much." Rae smiled and looked up at John, "I love you too." He stopped walking and it caused Rae to stop as well. She turned and her jaw nearly hit the sand when John got down on one knee. He opened a black, velvet box, and Rae clapped her hand over her mouth when she saw the 1 carat, heart cut diamond set in a polished, platinum band. John smiled, somewhat pleased at her reaction. Rae could feel the tears starting to come as John drew a deep breath, "Rae, when we first met, it was under questionable circumstances." Rae smiled and laughed softly. John smiled as he continued, "I never thought that I would fall so deeply in love with someone who kidnapped me. We've been through so much together, and I can't imagine loving someone else." Rae's smile faded, but a look of adoration replaced it. John sighed heavily, "I don't want to love anyone else." He drew a ragged breath before looking back up into her eyes, "Raechel, will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" Raechel wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded, "Yeah." John smiled and slipped the ring of Rae's finger. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.  
Rae ran into the house and let out a loud yell, "Wooo!" Heather came walking out of the kitchen, knowing what had Rae so excited, "What the hell Rae?" Rae grinned and hugged her friend tightly. She pulled away and showed her the ring. Heather laughed and nodded, "Good thing you said 'yes'. He was scared that you would say 'no' being the non-traditional girl you are." Rae grinned, "I'm so not non-traditional." Heather smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Right Rae." Amanda came walking downstairs with Randy as John came walking into the house, "I take it from the yelling that she said 'yes'," she asked looking at John. John nodded as he wrapped his arms around Rae, pulling her tightly to him, "Yeah." Rae smirked and turned around to kiss John.  
  
_3 months later  
_  
Heather and Amanda were waiting for Rae and John to return from Rae's appointment. Today, she was to have a sonogram done, and most likely find out the baby's sex. Amanda looked over at Heather, who was about 8 months along, and looked like she was about to pop, "What do you want Rae to have?" Heather shrugged, "I don't know. What about you?" "I hope she has a boy." Amanda smiled and looked at Heather, "Aww, Rayne and Rae's little boy could hook up," she finished, laughing. Heather rolled her eyes, "No way." Before Amanda could respond, the front door opened and Rae and John walked into the house. Rae's stomach had grown a lot in the past three months, but that was the only place she grew really. She sat down on the couch and looked at Amanda and Heather. Heather grinned, "Well?" Rae swallowed and looked at John. He smirked and walked off to find Brock and Randy. Amanda narrowed her eyes, "Rae, is everything okay?" Rae nodded and smiled at her friend, "Well, I, uh, I know why I've gotten so damn big so fast." Heather grinned, "You're having twins?" Rae licked her lips and shook her head, "No, I'm having triplets." Amanda's jaw dropped, "Oh my God!" Rae nodded, "Yeah, the doctor said that the reason they didn't see 'em all before was because the other two were hiding at the moment, and they didn't show up on the screen." Heather was still speechless. Rae smiled, "John's thrilled. They're all boys." Amanda started laughing and hugged her friend tightly. Heather just sat in the chair and tried to process what Rae just said.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Me? Pregnant with triplets? I would seriously die. Well, did it surprise ya'll? I hope so, I'm all for surprises ... REVIEW ... 


	38. Babies Galore!

Author's Note: Next chapter ... I'm surprised I updated this fast ... I hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 38: Babies Galore!  
  
Rae sat down in John's locker room and placed her hand on her stomach, "God damn." John handed her a bottle of water and smiled at her, "Triplets. How insane is that?" Rae took a drink of her water and swallowed before answering, "Very." John smirked and kissed Raechel gently on her forehead, "All boys." She nodded and John opened his bag, getting out his gear for that night's show. There was a knock on the door and John walked over to answer it. He smiled when he saw Mark Calloway standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Mark." "How's it going John?" John nodded, "Pretty damn good." Mark smiled as John let him into the locker room. His eyes fell on Rae, "Damn girl, you look like you're about to give birth, instead of Heather." Rae smirked and nodded, "Yeah well, it happens when you're having three instead of one." Mark's jaw dropped, "Triplets?" John nodded and smiled proudly, "All boys too." Mark chuckled and played with his goatee thoughtfully as he looked at Rae, "Hope you can handle 'em." Rae nodded, "Oh they're gonna be comin with us until they're old enough to start school." Mark smiled, "It'll be nice to have a few little guys running around, and one little girl. When's Heather due, anyway," he asked looking back and forth between John and Rae. Rae shifted in her chair, "Any day." John nodded, "Yeah, Brock's going out of his mind." Rae laughed, "You think Brock is. Heather can't wait to get Rayne out of her." Mark smiled and nodded, "Well, congratulations you two. I need to get going." John and Rae thanked Mark and watched as he walked out of the locker room.  
Amanda and Randy were relaxing in Randy's locker room before the show. Randy smiled at Amanda, "You know, with Heather about to have a baby, and Rae pregnant, I've been thinking a lot." Amanda looked at Randy as if he'd lost his mind, "Alright, four little kids under one roof is enough. We'll talk about it later." Randy smiled and kissed her forehead, "Just because they're having kids doesn't mean we can't." Amanda looked up at Randy, "Randy, I want kids, but NOW?" Randy shrugged, "Why not?" Amanda smirked, "When we're ready for kids, it'll happen." Randy nodded and smiled at her, "You're right." Amanda smiled smugly at her fiancé, "I'm always right." Randy scoffed and shook his head before kissing Amanda on her cheek.  
Brock was working out in his locker room while Heather was reading a parenting magazine. She stopped suddenly and closed her magazine. She looked up at Brock who was totally into his workout, "Brock." He didn't respond and Heather whipped the magazine at him, nailing him in the back of his head. Brock spun around, "What?" Heather swallowed, "My water just broke." Brock's eyes went wide and he froze.  
Brock was walking with Heather down the hall toward the parking lot. He noticed John's locker room door and banged on it. The door flew open as he and Heather continued walking. John poked his head out, "What the hell man?" Brock looked over his shoulder, "Get Rae, Amanda, and Randy. Heather's water just broke." John's eyes went wide and he ran back into the locker room.  
John, Rae, and Randy were in the waiting room while Brock and Amanda were in the delivery room with Heather. Rae smirked when she heard Heather cussing at Brock, "Don't ever fuckin touch me again!" John looked over at Rae, "Are you gonna be like that?" She smirked and looked at John, "Most likely." Randy started laughing and shook his head.  
Brock held Heather's hand as she pushed, "Come on baby, you can do it." Amanda just counted for Heather the way the doctor had instructed. Heather finished pushing and looked up at Brock, "I'll kill you," she said as she caught her breath but was hit with another contraction. Brock ignored the threat and gladly allowed Heather to squeeze his hand as hard as she could. Finally, Heather felt the release and heard the healthy cries of her child. The doctor held up Rayne and laid her on Heather's stomach. Heather smiled and spoke to her newborn daughter, softly, "Hey Ray." Brock looked at Heather and kissed the top of her head.  
The trio was still waiting when Amanda came running into the waiting room, her face showed her excitement. Randy jumped up, followed by John. Rae slowly stood up as Amanda threw her arms around her, "Rae, oh my God, she's beautiful." Rae smiled and returned her friend's hug, "Who's she look like?" Amanda smiled, "Heather, without a doubt, but she's got his eyes." Rae smirked as she pulled from Amanda, "Heather has always loved his eyes." Amanda nodded and then grabbed Rae's hand, "Come on." Randy and John followed as Amanda dragged Rae out of the waiting room.  
Rae smiled as Heather held Rayne, and Brock sat there, smiling at his daughter. Rae looked at Amanda, "Don't you find it funny that Rayne was his wife in some of my older stories, and now his daughter's name is Rayne." Amanda laughed softly and nodded in agreement. Rae looked at Heather, "How ya feelin homewrecker?" Heather nodded and smiled up at her friend, "I'm feeling great." John wrapped an arm around Rae's shoulders as Brock gently kissed Heather's forehead. Randy pulled Amanda to him and held her close. No doubt love was overwhelmingly present in that room.  
  
Rayne Leigh Lesnar - Born: June 14, 2005  
  
_3 months later  
_  
Rae was praying for her water to break. She was HUGE, then again, anyone having triplets would be a little on the large side. She was sitting at home with Heather and Amanda, the trio had passed on going on the road that week. Rayne was sleeping upstairs, and Heather was constantly turning her attention to the baby monitor. Amanda was caught up watching, I Love The 80's: Strikes Back on VH1. Rae relaxed against the back of the couch and placed her hand on her stomach, "God, how much longer," she whined. Heather smirked, amused, "I know how you feel." Amanda laughed, "I doubt it Heather, you were only pregnant with ONE." Rae's eyes went wide, "Shit." Heather looked at Rae, worried, "What?" Rae rolled her eyes at her friend.  
Amanda stood by Rae as she cried in pain when she was hit with a strong contraction. Amanda winced as Raechel squeezed her hand, "Come on Rae, breathe through it." Rae whined and obliged trying to ignore the pain. Rae groaned as she released Amanda's hand, "I want John," she said, her voice tired. Amanda nodded, "He's on his way Rae." Rae closed her eyes, "Amanda, I'm scared." Amanda sat on the edge of the bed and held Rae's hand tightly in her own, "You don't need to be scared. You're going to be perfectly fine, and your boys, they're gonna be fine too." Raechel sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but still." Amanda nodded, "Hey, you never told me what you were gonna name 'em." Rae opened her eyes and looked at Amanda, "James John, Joseph Anthony, and John Felix." Amanda smiled, "Bunch of J's." Rae shrugged, "Can't help that." Rae felt another contraction, and winced as she squeezed Amanda's hand.  
John sped down the road in his rental car, hoping to God that he got to the hospital before Rae gave birth. He put his cell phone to his ear after dialing a phone number. He then hung up and waited for his phone to ring. It did and John quickly answered it, "Heather, how's she doing?" Heather put her pager back on her hip and leaned against the wall, "She's dialted 7 centimeters." John sighed, "How is she doing though?" "She wants you here John." John nodded as he caught his exit, "I'm trying Heather. I need to get off here so I don't wreck." Heather smirked, "Yeah that wouldn't be good." "Tell Rae I love her." Heather nodded, "I will, bye." "Bye." John hung up his cell phone and dropped it on the passenger's seat. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and focused his attention on the road.  
Rae grimaced as she pushed for the first time. Amanda and Heather were holding her hands and counting for her. One nurse was kind enough to offer to watch Rayne while Heather helped her friend. John came running into the room and his face brightened when he saw that Rae hadn't given birth yet. Amanda smiled slightly and looked over at Heather. John walked over and stood beside Amanda. He gently touched Rae's forehead after she had fallen back against the bed. Rae's eyes fluttered and opened, "John?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss Raechel's forehead.  
Amanda and Heather were in the waiting room, just waiting, since John was there, they decided to let the soon to be parents alone. Heather was feeding Rayne a bottle when John came running into the room. Amanda jumped up and John hugged her tightly, "Amanda, it's amazing." His voice was shaky and it was obvious he had been crying. John looked at Heather, "I'd give you a hug, but you're busy at the moment." Heather smiled, "It's okay John. Amanda, go see the boys, I'll be in as soon as I'm finished feeding Ray." Amanda nodded and then followed John out of the waiting room.  
Amanda held one of the newborn triplets, James, and smiled, "Damn, they look just like John." Rae nodded as she looked up from Joseph, "Yeah they do." Heather came in, carrying Rayne with her. She smiled and looked at the younger John who was being cradled by his father, "They're so adorable." John smiled at Heather, "You want to hold him?" Heather nodded, and she and John were able to switch babies somehow. Heather looked down at John and smiled, "Oh my God." She looked at Rae, "I want one." Rae smirked and shook her head. Randy and Brock came walking into the room. Brock smiled at John, "Congratulations man." John nodded, "Thanks Brock." He looked at Raechel, "Congratulations Rae." Rae nodded, "Thank you." Randy nodded in agreement as he looked up from looking at James, "Congratulations guys. They're beautiful." Rae looked at John and smiled. He grinned and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
James John Cena - 1st born; Born: Sept. 17, 2005

Joseph Anthony Cena - 2nd born; Born: Sept. 17, 2005

John Felix Cena - 3rd born; Born: Sept. 17, 2005  
  
Author's Note: FOUR BABIES! OH MY GOD! Seriously, we all need to get our own places ... anyway, there ya go ... all four kids are born now ... oh my, it'll be fun writing about having the little ones on the road ... REVIEW ...


	39. Traveling Circus

**Author's Note**: Aww ... babies! ::big grin:: Thanks to Heather with her help closer to the end ... ::hugs Heather:: ... hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 39: Traveling Circus  
  
Heather and Brock made sure Rayne was strapped securely into her carseat before climbing into the front seat of their Ford Explorer. Heather sighed and looked out the window, "This is going to be fun." Brock laughed and patted her knee, "Aww, babe, what are you talking about? Four babies, backstage at wrestling shows? It'll be fun," he remarked, sarcastically. Heather laughed softly and leaned across to softly kiss Brock on his cheek. He turned and gently kissed her on her lips, "I love you." Heather smiled, "I love you too." Heather reached into the glovebox and took out a black walkie talkie. She turned it on and pushed the button on the side, "Rae?" No answer, Heather shrugged and looked over at Brock. Brock started the Explorer, "You ready?" Heather nodded. Suddenly, Rae's voice came over the walkie talkie, "What'd ya need chica?" Heather smiled, "Just seeing if you guys were ready to go." "We are now, it takes some time to make sure three carseats are secure." Heather laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it would." "Alright, bitch, later." "Later hoezy." Brock laughed and shook his head, "Hoezy?" Heather grinned and playfully punched her husband in his shoulder.  
Amanda walked over to Rae's window on the driver's side of the Chevy Venture and smirked as Rae put her window down, "I never thought I'd see the day where YOU are driving a mini van." Rae smirked, "Well, third row seating is a blessing with triplets." John got in on the passenger side and Amanda smirked, "Even after giving birth to triplets, you still insist on driving, huh?" Rae nodded as she gripped the steering wheel, "You're damn right." Amanda laughed and patted the side of the van, "Well, we'll be right behind you guys." Rae nodded, "Alright." Amanda then walked off and Rae started the Venture.  
Amanda sat in the passenger seat of her Mustang and looked over at Randy, "See, this is why we don't have kids," she joked. Randy nodded as he started the Mustang, "Yeah, it'd be hell to give up this car." Amanda nodded, "Yeah, Rae was damn upset about selling her truck." Randy smirked, "I can't believe she did that." Amanda laughed as she leaned back against the seat, "Neither can she."  
Rae carried James in his carseat into the arena while John carried Joseph and Randy was kind enough to carry in Lil John (A/N: LoL). Brock carried Rayne in her carseat, and the group was lucky enough for the babies to be sound asleep. They walked into the backstage area and were immediately approached by Torrie Wilson. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked down at the triplets and Rayne, "Oh my God, they're so adorable." Rae nodded and looked back at Amanda who was trying not to laugh.  
Rae sat down and looked at her three boys who were sleeping soundly in their carseats. There was a knock on the door and John walked over to answer it. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Mark Calloway standing there. Mark smiled and spoke quietly, "I just stopped by to get a peek at your boys." John nodded, "Sure." He allowed him into the locker room and Mark walked over to where the carseats were lined up. He smiled, "Damn, they're cute." "Thanks Mark," John joked as he slapped the vetern on his back. Mark looked over at John, "Damn, they look like you? I feel bad for 'em." Rae started laughing as John's face fell. Mark chuckled and patted John on the cheek, "I was jokin boy." John shrugged and Mark looked at Rae, "I see it didn't take you long to get back your figure back." Rae grinned and stood up, "Well, thank you Mark. You know if you weren't married, I would've kidnapped you instead," she joked. Mark laughed and shook his head, "Well, congratulations, they are damn adorable." Rae nodded, "Thank you Mark." Mark nodded, "I'll see you guys later." He then walked out of the locker room. John walked over and kissed Rae gently on her forehead. Rae smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Their moment was interrupted when one of the boys, Joseph, started fussing in his carseat. Rae groaned and released her hold on John.  
Heather was trying to calm a screaming Rayne in Brock's locker room. Brock was pacing and constantly asking Heather about certain thing, "Is she wet?" "I just changed her diaper Brock." "Is she hungry?" "She ate like 20 minutes ago." Brock ran his hands through his hair, "Well, what could be wrong with her?" Heather shrugged as she continued lulling her daughter, "I don't know Brock, maybe she's pissed because you keep hovering over me." Brock stopped following Heather as she walked the locker room. His face fell, "I was just trying to help." Heather looked over at her husband, "I know baby, but I got it under control." Rayne finally stopped crying and Brock walked over to his wife and daughter. Rayne was staring up at her parents with her brilliant blue eyes. Brock wrapped an arm around Heather's shoulders and smiled down at his daughter. He gently kissed Heather on the top of her head and she smiled as she rested her head against him. Brock gently took his daughter into his arms as Heather sat down on the sofa. He smiled at his daughter and sat beside Heather. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just as there was a knock on the door. Heather whined and Brock laughed, "Well, just let me get it." He said sarcastically and stood up to open the door. Brock opened the door and smiled when he saw Mark standing there. The man was certainly making his rounds. Mark smiled at Brock, "Hey Brock, just came by to see Rayne." Brock nodded, "Sure Mark. Come on in." He opened the door and let the legend into the locker room. Mark smiled down at Rayne who was now sleeping in her father's arms. He looked at Heather, "She's beautiful." Heather smiled as she stood up and walked over, "Thank you." Mark nodded, "You guys are lucky." Heather looked up at Brock and smiled. He looked at his wife, and was reminded how fortunate he was to have her forgive him for the total ass he had been. She could've just given up, but she didn't, she stayed true to her vows and forgave him. Brock looked at Mark, "Yeah, we are." Heather smiled, seemingly knowing what was going through Brock's mind, and looked down at the floor.  
John groaned as James kept crying. He glanced over at Rae, who was trying to calm a crying Joseph down. Amanda was craddling John, who was more quiet then his big brothers. Rae sighed as she rocked Joseph in her arms. "This is too much." She groaned. Amanda laughed, "Well that's what you get when you don't use protection." She said smirking. Rae just glared at her, "Shut up, I love them all, but they need-" "To sleep." John cut her off. Rae nodded as Joseph finally started to calm down. His crying had died down to soft whimpering. Rae let out a sigh of relief and looked at John who was still having a hard time calming down James. He looked over at Rae, "He already acts like you. Wouldn't calm down for any amount of money." Rae smirked and looked over at Amanda, "You okay with 'im?" Amanda nodded and looked down at John who was sleeping in her arms, "Yeah, he's sleeping now." Rae looked over at her fiance, "He acts like you. No matter what, he falls asleep." John rolled his eyes and looked down at James, "Please, please, stop crying." Rae got up and walked over to John, "Switch." John and Rae managed to swap their sons and Rae started trying to calm James as John looked down at the second born of the triplets with a smile. John watched as Rae whispered softly to James, he immediately got quiet and John's jaw dropped, "I did the same damn thing!" Rae grinned, "Don't get upset babe. It's a mom thing." John rolled his eyes and looked down at Joseph who was out like a light. He even started snoring softly. John smiled and could feel the tears build in his eyes.  
  
**Author's Note**: Of course, Undertaker had to be the one to stop by and see the youngens. Well, until next time ... I'm gonna be in West Virginia this weekend, so it won't be updated until this coming week ... REVIEW ... 


	40. Like We Need Anymore

Author's Note: Thanks to Heather and Amanda for your help ... ::hugs Heather & Amanda:: ... you guys are the shit  
  
Chapter 40: Like We Need Anymore  
  
Rae, John, Heather, Brock, Amanda, and Randy walked through the backstage area. John had ahold of James' and Joseph's hands while Rae carried their bag and held John's hand. Rayne was walking next to her mother, holding her hand tightly while Brock carried his daughter's bag. Randy held Amanda's hand as she walked with her hand on her slightly larger stomach. Randy smiled and kissed Amanda's cheek, "We're gonna have a baby." Rae smirked, "Just pray it's one," she joked. Heather grinned at Rae when Amanda said "Pray it's just one." Rae just laughed softly and continued down the hall with her friends. Heather reached back and grabbed Brock's hand as Rayne kicked Randy in the leg. Randy grabbed his leg, "Ow!" Amanda looked back at Randy, "What happened?" Randy looked at his fiance, "She kicked me," he nodded toward Rayne. Rayne looked back at Randy and smirked. James, John, and Joseph all started giggling. Rae looked down at her sons, "Hey, that's not nice." Brock stopped and looked down at Rayne, "Ray, that's not nice to kick Randy." Heather nodded in support of her husband, "Your father's right Ray." Rayne just played with her hair and looked down at the floor. Rayne looked up at her dad slightly and pouted, "I sorry." Brock couldn't resist his daughter's face and picked her up. "It's okay, sweetie." Heather just smiled, Rayne, without a doubt was a daddy's girl. Heather looked at Randy and mouthed a sorry. He just grinned and shrugged it off. Rae looked down at John who was rubbing his big blue eyes and smirked, "Tired?" John looked up at his mother, and nodded, "Uh huh." John picked up his son and held him, "It is gettin close to time for their naps." Rae nodded and looked down at James and Joseph who still seemed wide awake. Amanda smirked, "I have no idea how you two are still sane," she joked. Rae smiled at her friend, "I love 'em too much to let their crazy habits bother me." Heather nodded in agreement as she looked at Rayne, "Ain't that the truth?" Rae smiled and nodded, "No doubt." John smiled as he hugged his son closer to him, "Go ahead and go to sleep little man." John yawned and nuzzled down against John's shoulder.   
  
The trio stopped and parted ways, John and Rae, along with the triplets, went to John's locker room. Amanda and Randy, or as Rayne called him before leaving with her mom and dad, Pandy, went to catering. Amanda claimed that she had not eaten that morning and she HAD to get something before she went off. Brock lead Rayne and Heather into his assigned locker room and sat Rayne down on the little table then crossed his arms over his massive chest. Heather watched as Rayne twiddled her thumbs, and prayed that Brock wasn't hard on her. "Rayne." Brock said firmly. Ray looked up at him and smiled softly. Brock fought the urge to smile back, "Don't even, missy." Heather smirked, knowing that Brock was cracking, "That was mean, Rayne." Brock said to his little girl, who in over the year looked a lot more like him. Her soft brown hair had changed to now a light blonde color. Everyday she resembled more of him. Brock sighed, "Just don't do that again." Rayne looked up at Brock with her captivating blue eyes, "Otay daddy. I tell Pandy I sorry." Brock smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. Heather smirked and shook her head as she relaxed on the sofa. Brock picked Rayne up and carried her over to the couch, "Here, hang out with mommy. I need to go work out." Heather nodded as Brock laid Rayne down in her arms. Brock kissed Heather softly on her lips and then kissed Rayne on her forehead, "I'll be back later. I love you two." Heather pulled Brock back in for a kiss, "I love you too." She said against his lips. He smiled at her and walked out of the room. Heather looked over at Rayne who was giggling. "What," Heather asked confused. "Nothing." Rayne giggled. Heather looked at her oddly and shrugged. "When do I get a brudder or sister?" Ray asked, shocking Heather. Heather shook away her shock, "What makes you ask something like that?" Ray placed her hand on her mother's stomach, "Baby." Heather's heart skipped a beat. Did Rayne really know something she didn't? Ray was a little over a year old, how the hell could she know if Heather was pregnant or not? She didn't even know what pregnant was! Heather's mind began panicking, but she quickly calmed down. The thought of having another baby was always on her mind, and now, if she was, she would be thrilled. Heather placed her hand on her daughters small one. "Not for a little while, sweetie." Rayne sighed and slid her hand off her mothers stomach. Heather smiled and stood up, "Wanna go see what Rae is up to?" Rayne grinned and reached for her mother. Heather smirked and picked her daughter up and walked out of the room.   
  
John smirked at the scene before him. Rae was sleeping on the couch with all three boys. John was in his mother's arms, James was laying behind her, and Joseph was behind her legs. John took a drink from his bottle of water when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and answered it. He smiled when he saw Heather and Rayne, "Hey." Heather nodded, "Hey John." Rayne looked up at the man who was like an uncle to her, "Hi John." Heather tried to peek into the locker room, "Where's Rae?" John smirked, "All of 'em are asleep." Heather rolled her eyes, "Well just my damn luck." Rayne pointed to her mouth. "Yes, mommy said a -" "Bad word," Rayne cut her off. Heather laughed, "Yes I'm sorry. John wake them up." John laughed and let the two into his locker room. John walked over and gently shook Rae, "Baby, wake up." Rae groaned and swatted at John, "Go away," she whined. John smiled, "Baby, Heather and Rayne are here." Rae's dark eyes opened and she looked at Heather and Rayne, "Hey guys." Heather smirked, "Hey Rae." Rayne waved, "Hi Aunt 'achel." Rae yawned as she slowly sat up, not wanting to wake up her sons. James grumbled and rolled to face the back of the couch. Heather smiled, "John, would you mind watching the kids?" John looked at her shocked, "I need to talk to Rae." Heather looked at him. He nodded and picked up Rayne. "Thank you, John." Heather said, he smirked and nodded.   
  
Rae and Heather walked out of the locker room. Rae yawned and scratched her head, "What'd ya need to talk about," she asked through her yawn. "Well, a little while ago, Rayne asked me when I was going to have another baby." Rae yawned and nodded, "That's nice ---" she stopped herself, "Wait. What?" Heather nodded, "Well, I asked her what made her think of something like that, and she put her hand on my stomach, and said 'Baby'." Rae tried to wake herself up and looked at her friend, "You know chica, she could be right. Maybe you're pregnant." Heather stopped and looked at Rae shocked, "What-" Heather was speechless. Rae slapped herself in the face a couple times to wake herself up and then shrugged, "Kids sometimes know shit like that," she said, grateful she could cuss freely. "What am I going to do?" Heather asked softly. Rae rolled her eyes, "Well, let's think for a second, shall we? You're gonna take a damn pregnancy test, and if ya are, happy fuckin holidays." "But -" Heather started softly. "But my ass. You want another one, don't ya?" Heather blushed and looked away from Rae, "No, not really." Rae laughed, "Chica, before I even met you, I've known how much you love kids, and I know damn well that you would LOVE to have more than one." Heather nodded, "I know. Yes, I want another. But what will Ray think? And what about Brock." Heather stopped and sat on a crate and put her head in her hands. Raechel leaned against the wall and looked at her friend, "Look, Brock would be happy, I mean, look at how he is with Ray. And as for her, she asked you when she was gettin a brother or sister, so, I'm sure she would be happy about it too." Heather sighed, "I should go talk to him, huh?" Rae nodded and smiled, "That'd be the smart thing." Heather nodded and walked off.   
  
She walked into the gym and spotted him talking to some of the guys. She took a deep breath and approached him. Brock smiled when he saw Heather walking toward him, "Hey honey." He wrapped her in his arms to hug her tightly. Heather smiled and returned the hug, she pulled away, "Can we talk? Privately?" Brock nodded and smiled, "Sure." Heather nodded and took his hand, leading him to his locker room. Heather sighed once they got inside, "Sit." She nodded at the sofa. Brock smirked and did as Heather instructed, "Yes ma'am." Heather sighed and started to pace, how was she going to tell him she was, or thought she was pregnant? Brock looked at Heather, "Baby, what's wrong?" His voice full of concern. Heather continued to pace, so Brock grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, "Brock..." Brock looked deep into her eyes, "Baby, tell me." Heather sighed and looked away from him, "I think I'm pregnant." She said softly. Brock gently grabbed Heather's chin and forced her to look at him, "Are you sure?" Heather shook her head, "No." Brock sighed heavily, "Oh." Heather got off his lap and started pacing again. "Oh? Is that all you're going to say?" Brock tried not to smile, "Well, when you said you thought you were, I was kind of excited." Heather stopped, "Really?" Brock walked over and hugged his wife closely to him, "Yes, really. I think it would be great to have another kid." Heather wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "So soon? Rayne is only a year." She said with her head pressed against his chest. Brock shrugged, "Well, I mean, that age difference is good, right?" "I don't know." Heather said softly. Brock gently kissed Heather, "I think it is." Heather grinned and Brock wrapped his arms around her, then went to lay her down on the couch. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Brock groaned and walked over to see Kurt Angle there. Heather sighed, "I'm gonna go find Rae and Amanda." She kissed Brock on the cheek and then walked out of the locker room.  
  
Heather walked into catering where Rae and Amanda were relaxing, and Rae was enjoying her time away from the triplets. She walked over to them and Rae looked up, "Hey chica. What happened?" Heather smiled at her friends and sat down, she sighed, "He said he wants a divorce." "What the fuck are you talking about chica," Amanda practically shouted. Rae's jaw dropped, "You serious?!" Rae looked at Amanda, shocked, "What the fuck man?" "Rae, what the fuck is going on," Amanda asked, having no clue about Heather possibly being pregnant. Rae sighed and looked from Amanda to Heather, and then back to Amanda, "Well, chica here, might be pregnant again." "Are you serious?," Amanda asked, in shock. Rae just nodded. "He don't want another." Heather said crying. "That fucker. He best have a damn fuckin good explanation for doin this shit to you." Amanda said, getting up from the table and heading towards Brock's locker room. Rae looked over at Heather, "Wait, are you serious he said that shit?" Heather glanced up at Rae and smirked, "Hell no." Rae grinned deviously, "You are pure evil," she said laughing. Heather laughed, "Thank you." Raechel laughed, "I'm so proud of you chica." Heather grinned, "Yeah, thanks. Come on." she said getting up and going in the direction of Brock's locker room.  
  
Amanda had been on a mission, like a woman possessed. "He doesn't know who he's messing with now. He thought Rae was protective over chica, well he ain't seen nothing yet," Amanda said to herself, as she knocked on the locker room door. "Lesnar, open this god damned door right now," Amanda yelled, getting the attention of a few superstars, as well as some crew. Brock nearly ripped the door open, "What the hell Amanda?" "Who the fuck do you think you are? You tell Rae and all of us that you will never do anything to hurt Heather again, and now you are pulling this fuckin shit," Amanda yelled, in his face. Brock looked at Amanda as if she was insane, "What the fuck are you babbling about?!" "You bastard. You know what I'm talking about. Heather told you that she's possibly pregnant, and you told her that you want a divorce," Amanda said, reaching back to slap him across the face. "Let me tell you something Lesnar, what you dealt with from Rae, is nothing compared to what you are about to get from me. I trusted you, and I actually believed you cared for Heather and Rayne, even after all the shit you pulled, I still thought that maybe you were fuckin sincere this time. You've just proved to me that you are nothing more than a god damn mother fucking two timing cock sucking bitch and I would have no problem cutting your dick off and feeding to the fuckin animals." Brock looked over at Heather, as she and Rae walked up, and she winked at him. Rae wrapped her arms around Heather as she cried. Brock crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Amanda, "Yeah, so what if I want a divorce? It's not like it's any of your fuckin business." "What do you mean, it's none of my fuckin business? Heather is one of my best friends. You hurt her, and your child and you think that's okay?" Amanda said, about ready to punch him in the face again. Heather saw Amanda's fist in a ball and rushed over and grabbed her hand, "Don't Amanda!" "Why? The fucker deserves what's coming to him," Amanda said, turning around to look at Heather like she's lost her mind. Heather hugged Brock, "Don't hit him, I love him." Rae just leaned against the wall and bit back a grin. "Heather Michelle. I'm tired of hearing this fuckin shit. The bastard wants a fuckin divorce, and he's goin to leave you pregnant and with a one year old. What do you think you're going to do?" Amanda yelled. Tears began to swell in Rae's eyes as she held back her laughter. "I don't know what I will do. But I love him." Heather said trying not to laugh. Brock pushed Heather off him. Heather fell to the ground and cried. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH. Don't you ever lay another fuckin hand on her," Amanda yelled, lunging for Brock, prepared to kill him. Rae's eyes went wide, and she quickly grabbed Amanda. "Rae, get the fuck off me. I'm going to kill the bastard," Amanda said, trying to get free from Rae. Rae held Amanda back and looked at Heather and Brock, "C'mon, that's enough." Heather's cries soon turned into fits of laughter. "Rae, this is his fuckin fault.....what are you laughing at Heather," Amanda asked, her anger not diminishing. Brock smirked and looked at Amanda, "I never said I wanted a divorce. Heather was just messin' with you." "What," Amanda questioned, looking from Heather to Brock to Rae. Heather looked up at her husband and burst out laughing. "Gotcha Amanda." Heather winked. "Rae, what is going on," Amanda questioned. "Amanda, I was just as clueless as you. Then I asked chica, and she said she wasn't serious." Rae tried not to laugh. "This was all just a fuckin joke," Amanda asked, getting pissed again. Rae swallowed, becoming serious and looked at Heather. Heather stood up, "Yes." She said laughing. "Why would you do that chica? That wasn't funny," Amanda said, trying to walk away, but was stopped by Brock's hand on her arm. Brock smiled gently at Amanda, "Come on, she was just kidding." Amanda looked at Brock, suspiciously, "Were you in on this?" Brock shook his head, "Not until Heather winked at me." "Well Brock, I guess I owe you an apology. As for you two, why did you let me go off on him," Amanda asked, looking over at her friends. Rae's jaw dropped, "I didn't do anything." Heather looked at Amanda and bit back a smirk, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I pulled this." Heather said. "I can't believe you Heather. You even let me slap your husband across the face. Why did you let me make an idiot out of myself," Amanda said, calming down slightly. Heather sighed, "I'm sorry. It was just a joke. I wouldn't be shocked if you got me back when you have your baby." Heather shrugged. "What do you mean," Amanda asked, as the on lookers seemed to disperse. "See chica. You have 6 months left to think about what I will do to you. You thought that day when Rae was choking you was bad, you ain't seen nothing yet," Amanda said, backing away from Heather. Rae looked at Amanda surprised, "Damn homie." "What Rae," Amanda growled, still pissed off. Rae shrugged, "You know, Heather and I have fucked each other up before. I can't imagine what's goin on in that psychotic mind of yours." "Well I'll tell you what Rae. When I get home from the hospital after I have this baby, you can have a front row fuckin seat for the showdown between me and chica," Amanda said, turning around to face Rae. Rae grinned from ear to ear, "Good fuckin deal." "You know, you girls are so fuckin gullible. Chica, I'm not going to do anything to you."; Amanda said, turning around and facing Heather. Rae growled, "So not cool Amanda." Heather shrugged, "Whatever." She then walked down the hall. "Rae, I just can't believe you were in on this with her," Amanda said, watching Heather walk away. "I wasn't." "So you honestly didn't know, when you guys got down here," Amanda asked, knowing that Rae couldn't lie to her. Rae looked at the floor and shuffled her feet like a little kid, "You know me. Can't pass up the chance to see someone get their ass kicked." "Yeah, it was kinda fun being on this end seeing Brock get told off. It's usually you, that starts in on him about something he's done to Heather. Ever since that first day," Amanda said, laughing at the memory. Rae grinned her usual cheesy grin, "That was fun." Rae sighed heavily and looked up at Amanda, "I guess we should go after her." "Yeah, let's go get her. I mean, I don't want her thinking that I'm truly pissed at her," Amanda said, with the infamous Randy Orton smirk across her face. Rae nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I thought for sure you were gonna rip her a new one right then and there." "Well you can't tell me she didn't fuckin deserve it," Amanda said, as both girls neared the locker rooms. 


	41. Happy Couple

**Author's Note**: Again, thanks to Heather and Amanda for their help ... I hope ya'll enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 41: Happy Couple  
  
The gang had just got home from this week of shows, when Brock pulled Rae and Amanda off to the side. "I need to ask you guys a favor," Brock said, as Amanda and Rae just looked at each other. "Okay, what do you need," Rae asked, wondering just what he was up to. "Well, you guys know that Heather and I didn't have a typical wedding. The thing is, I want to give her that now," Brock started. "Okay, so what do you need from us," Amanda asked, knowing that she and Rae would be playing a huge part in this. "Well, I was wanting to surprise her with her dream wedding, but I need your guys' help." Brock said, as Amanda and Rae just grinned at each other. "Well buddy boy. You better be willing to spend some big bucks on this wedding, cause you're going to need it," Rae said, slapping Brock on the back, before going in the house to check on John and the boys. "What did she mean by shelling out the big bucks," Brock asked Amanda, as she just started laughing. We know what kind of wedding Heather wants. She's been telling us about it since we became friends," Amanda replied, smiling up at Brock. "Well, what does she want?" Brock asked eyeing Amanda. Amanda smiled up at Brock and then nodded toward the ocean, "She wants to get married on the beach." Brock turned around and eyed the area. "Does she really?" Amanda smirked, "No Brock, I would lie to you about one of my best friends' dream wedding," she said, completely sarcastic. Brock rolled his eyes at her, "I don't wanna tell her about it," he said changing the subject. Amanda shrugged, "Ok, sure." "She'll find out. She always does. She'll know something is up, then she'll snoop around till she finds what it is." Brock said looking towards the house to make sure Heather wasn't listening. Amanda shook her head and rested her hand on Brock's shoulder, "Rae and I won't let her find out. We're used to her, and have become sneaky enough to keep something hidden from her." Brock nodded, "Thank you." Amanda nodded, "Hey no problem. As long as chica is happy." Brock smiled and nodded in agreement, "How long do you think it will take to get it planned? Or whatever." Amanda shrugged, "It all depends. If Rae cooperates, it should get done relatively fast." Brock nodded. "OK, good." Amanda nodded, "Yeah. Let's go inside before they get suspicious," she said with a smirk, knowing her friends all too well. She and Brock then walked into the house, allowing the screen door to bang shut behind them.  
  
Rae and Heather were in the kitchen while Brock and Amanda were talking on the front porch. Rae was keeping an eye on James, John, and Joseph as Heather handed Rayne her sippy cup. Heather smiled at her daughter as she extended her arms for her mother to pick her up. "What are they doing out there?" Heather asked holding her daughter. Rae handed James a toy from the table and looked over at Heather, "Who?" Heather rolled her eyes, "Brock and Amanda, goof." She said as Rayne giggled. Rae grumbled, "Well, John and Randy are outside too," she said as Joseph climbed up into her lap. "Yeah, whatever." Heather said, "Well, what the hell are they doing?" Rae shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not psychic." Heather just smirked at Rae. Joseph reached for a glass on the table and Rae grabbed his hand, "No," she said sternly. Joseph looked up at his mother and pouted. She shook her head, "Joseph Anthony, do NOT try that on me." Rae looked across the table at Heather who was looking at Rae as if she was evil personified. Rae rolled her eyes, "Just because your daughter gets off easy with her daddy, doesn't mean I'm gonna let my boys do whatever they want." Heather looked at Rae, "She gets off easy with Brock. Not me, Rae. I wouldn't expect you to let your boys get off easy. I agree, maybe he is a little easy on her." Rae smirked, "A little easy?" She looked at Rayne and decided against finishing her thought. The kids didn't need to hear what she wanted to say about Brock's discipline tactics, or lack thereof.  
  
Just as Rae was finishing her question, Brock and Amanda walked into the kitchen. Brock eyed Rae, "What's wrong with how I treat my daughter?" Rae looked at Amanda, "Could you take the kids Amanda?" Amanda nodded and rounded up the four kids. Rae, Heather, and Brock watched as they left the kitchen and went out back. Rae looked at Brock, "Brock, I don't wanna piss ya off or anything, I just think you let Ray get away with too much." She then got up and followed her kids, Amanda, and Rayne outside. Brock looked at Heather who was looking at the table, "Do you think I let Ray off too easy?" Heather hesitated, "Yes, I do." She said softly. Brock shook his head, somewhat irritated, "Well, I'm sorry. I just don't want my daughter to think I'm some kind of monster, like her mother did." Heather looked up at Brock, "What the fuck ever, Lesnar." She said storming up the stairs. Brock seemed shocked, 'Did she just call me Lesnar'? He growled and quickly followed after her, "Heather, we're not finished. Come back here." Heather slammed her bedroom door in Brock's face, "Fuck off Brock!" She screamed. Brock started banging on the door, "Heather, open the damn door!" Heather was seething, "I SAID GO AWAY, LESNAR!" Brock shook his head, "Either you open the door, or I'm gonna open it!" "You do that you stupid fucker!" Heather growled. Brock took a deep breath, trying not to let his anger get the best of him, "Heather," his voice more quiet, "I don't want to destroy this house, but if you don't open this fucking door, I will knock it down." Heather sat on the bed, she was terrified and pissed at the same time, "Go the fuck away! I do NOT want to listen to you run your mouth!" Brock shook his head, she wanted to be so damn stubborn, fine. He stepped back and started kicking the door, until it finally fell from it's place and crashed to the floor. Brock walked into the room, "You don't want to listen to me, huh?" His voice was cold, and there was a strange look in his eyes that caused Heather to remember the time in South Dakota. Heather backed up, "I don't need to listen to you. I don't need to listen to ANYONE!" Brock walked toward her, slowly, "Damn it Heather! You WILL listen to me!" "I fucking will not!" Heather growled. "You damn well better," he threatened. Heather growled and picked up a lamp off the bedside table and wailed it at his head. Brock ducked out of the way and looked at Heather as if she had lost her mind. Before anything else could happen, Rae, John, and Randy ran into the room. Rae's eyes went wide when she noticed the shattered lamp on the floor, "What the fuck is going on," she yelled. Heather glared at Brock, then turned her attention to Rae, "Ask HIM," she growled. Brock looked at Heather for a second then turned his attention to Rae, "Don't fucking look at me that way. Heather was the one not listening to me. Blame her." Brock said crossing his arms. Brock looked at Heather for a second then turned his attention to Rae, "Don't fucking look at me that way. Heather was the one not listening to me. Blame her." Brock said crossing his arms. Rae rolled her eyes, "Like I believe that." "Get the hell out. All three of ya. This is between me and Heather." Brock growled. Rae stepped toward Brock, "You're in MY house! Y'all are fighting with your kid right downstairs! What the fuck is going on?!" "Nothing." Heather said softly, "We were just talking." Rae smirked, "Bullshit you were talkin. Your daughter wants to know why y'all are yelling about." "Just tell her we were talking. Loudly." Heather nodded. Rae nodded, "Yeah whatever." She, John, and Randy started out of the room. Rae stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Ya know you're gonna replace that lamp, right?" Heather rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever. Just leave." Rae shook her head, "Don't get nasty with me." Rae shook her head again, then she, John, and Randy went downstairs.  
  
Brock looked at Heather when the others left, "What the hell is your problem?" "My problem? What the fuck is your problem?! I mean you are the one with an attitude!" Heather yelled. Brock shook his head, trying not to be an ass, "What are you talking about?" Heather glared at him, "You know what the hell I'm talking about! You're the one who jumped on me!" "Jumped on you?!" "Yes! In the fucking kitchen!" Heather yelled again. Her anger not letting up. Brock swallowed hard, "You're the one that got an attitude with me in the fuckin kitchen. I didn't do anything wrong." "Whatever, Lesnar." Heather said then started out of the room. Brock shook his head and stepped in front of her, "You're not gonna run off again. Now, tell me what I did wrong," he pleaded with her. Heather sighed and looked away from him, "You got pissy with me cuz I agreed with Rae. That you are too easy with Rayne." Brock sighed, "I just figured you would support me, I mean you are my wife." "I know I shouldn't have agreed with her. I'm sorry." Heather said softly. Brock hugged Heather tightly, "It's okay. I just thought you would've supported me more, but I can see what you and Rae are saying." Heather wrapped her arms around her husbands waist. "I'll support you from now on. I wasn't thinking then, I guess." Heather said. Brock smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, "You're allowed to have your own opinions, I was just surprised, that's all." Heather nodded and decided to change the subject, "You need anger management." She said seriously. Brock looked at Heather, "You serious?" Heather nodded, "Yes. I'm very serious. I didn't like the look in your eyes when you were mad a little while ago. It scares me." She finished softly. Brock looked at her, confused. He obviously didn't realize that he acted any differently. He snapped into realization, "Oh my God." He hugged Heather tight to him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize." Heather returned the hug, "Please don't ever do that again." She said, now with tears. Brock nodded as he held his wife tightly, "I won't, I swear to you, I can't belive I even..." He didn't finish his sentence and just hugged her, taking in the moment. She hugged him back, not wanting to let go for anything, maybe one thing, "Mommy, daddy?" Brock and Heather heard from behind them. Brock let Heather go and turned around to see Rayne in the doorway giggling. She ran over and jumped into Brock's waiting arms. Heather stood back and smiled as Brock hugged Rayne to him, tightly. Ray giggled and wiggled in her father's arms, "Daddy, I tan't breath." Brock chuckled and loosened his grip on his daughter. Rayne looked over at her Mom and grinned. Heather laughed as she took her daughter from Brock's arms. "Is everything otay?" Rayne asked. Heather and Brock exchanged worried glances. Heather nodded and ran her hands through her daughter's long blonde hair, and smiled, "Everything's fine sweetie." Ray grinned and hugged her mother tightly.  
  
**Author's Note**: ::tear:: too sweet ... I need to put MY own kids in here more ... LoL ... I hope y'all liked it ... REVIEW ... 


	42. Little Man

**Author's Note**: Well, I said I was gonna put my own kids in here more, and this is what I'm doing. It's a fairly short chapter, but oh well ... hope you enjoy it ...  
  
Chapter 42: Little Man  
  
Rae and John were backstage before the taping of SmackDown watching their sons play with their toys, occasionally getting into arguments over what toy belonged to who. James picked up a wrestling figure of the Undertaker and Joseph, almost immediately snatched it away, "Taker mine," he said, rather rudely. John smirked and watched as Rae got up from her place on the couch and walked over to their sons. She kneeled down and took the Undertaker figurine from Joseph, "You can share with your brother," she said in a stern voice. James smiled as Raechel handed the figurine of the wrestling legend back to him. Joseph looked up at John, "Daddy," he whined. John smiled and shook his head, "Your mom is right little man." Joseph stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. John smiled at his son, "Come here." Joseph got up and walked over to his father. John picked him up and sat him on his lap, "Don't pout. You've got to share with your brother. Believe me, they'll always be there for you." Joseph looked up at John, not understanding what he was saying, but Rae sighed as she stood up, she knew exactly what John was saying.  
  
_Don't you know I love you more than life itself _

_Don't you know that you're my pride _

_And I would not have you walking through this world _

_Without me by your side _

_Go to sleep my little man _

_Don't you weep my little man_  
  
Rae sighed and looked down at James and John who were still playing with their toys. She smiled and then sat down with them. John handed Rae a Lita figurine and smiled, "'Ere mommy, you tan be 'ita." Rae smirked and nodded, "Why Lita? Why I can't I be," she sat Lita down on the floor and picked up a figurine of John, "Daddy?" John shrugged, "Otay mommy. I still beat you." Rae laughed and looked at her son, who in the last month or so, started to act a little more like his brothers, but remained the quiet one out of the trio. She then looked over at James, he was quite content with his Undertaker toy. She smiled and tussled James' hair before kissing his cheek.  
  
_I'd like to keep you with me all your life _

_But I know I can't do that _

_So I must try teaching you the wrong from right _

_To keep the vultures from your back _

_Go to sleep my little man _

_Don't you weep my little man_  
  
John looked down at his watch and then stood up, keeping Joseph in his arms, "I need to get ready for the show." Raechel nodded as John set Joseph back on the floor to play with his brothers. John kneeled down and kissed Rae gently on her lips, "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too." He then kissed Joseph on the top of his head, "I love you," he then kissed John on his forehead, "and you," and then he kissed James on his cheek, "and you." "Love you too daddy," the boys said in unison. John smiled and then walked out of the locker room. He chuckled as he walked down the hall.  
  
_And When You're Dreaming  
  
You Can Talk To Angels  
  
So Wipe The Tears From Your Eyes  
  
And If There's Demons  
  
That Try To Steal Your Breath Away  
  
You Can't Believe That, Know,  
  
My Spirit Will Be Standing By  
  
Your Side_  
  
Rae and John smiled down at their three sons who were sleeping, snuggled together, in one of the two beds in their hotel room. John smiled and put his arm around Raechel's shoulders, "They're a blessing." Rae smiled and nodded in agreement, she wiped a rogue tear from her cheek, "Yeah, they are."  
  
_You Saved Me, You Gave Me  
  
The Greatest Gift Of All  
  
Believe Me, Believe  
  
There Ain't No Mountain That's Too Tall  
  
I Will Gladly Carry Your Cross  
  
For You  
  
To Take Your Pain Away  
  
But What I Can't Carry Is My Love  
  
For You,  
  
Beyond My Dying Day_  
  
John then pulled his fiancé to him and hugged her tightly. Rae smiled and returned the strong hug. John kissed her forehead, "Come on, let's get to bed." Rae nodded in agreement and pulled from John. She pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in, sliding over so John could sleep by the light. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at the boys. Rae propped herself up and looked pass John at the sleeping triplets. She smiled warmly as Joseph rolled and draped his arm over the youngest of the triplets. James grunted and rolled to face away from his brothers. John smiled, "James acts more and more like you everyday." Rae grinned and nodded, "I just hope they don't grow apart." John shook his head, "I don't see that happening."  
  
So Be Strong My Little Man  
  
_When I'm Gone My Little Man  
  
You Got To Be My Little Man  
  
So Don't You Weep My Little Man  
  
Go To Sleep My Little Man  
  
Don't You Weep My Little Man  
  
You Got To Be My Little Man  
  
So Don't You Weep My Little Man_  
  
Rae nodded in agreement with John, hoping he was right. When the time came that John and Rae would no longer be there for their sons, they would need each other to stay strong, and both parents knew this. John clicked off the light and laid down next to Rae. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, "I love you." Rae smiled and nuzzled against his chest, "I love you too."  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, what'd ya think? I personally like this one. Anyway, the song "Little Man" is by Ozzy Osbourne and is on his "Ozzmosis" album. Hope y'all liked it ... REVIEW ... later ...


	43. Memories & Plans

**Author's Note**: HOT DAMN! I FINALLY updated. LOOK OUT NOW! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it...  
  
Chapter 43: Memories and Plans  
  
Heather woke up one morning and saw that Brock was not next to her. She got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt. As she walked out of the room, she wondered where her husband was. Heather walked down to the room where Rayne slept and saw she was still asleep. Heather walked in and caressed her daughter's face. She stopped when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw Brock standing in the doorway, watching her. Something about him made Heather feel uneasy. Heather stepped back against Rayne's bed as Brock walked into the room, "Brock, what's wrong?" Brock shook his head and grabbed Heather roughly by the arm. Heather struggled as Brock dragged her out of the room and back toward their bedroom. "Brock, let me go," she begged. Brock whipped her into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Heather backed up, nervous, as he stalked toward her. The courage she had when Brock and she fought that one night, was now no where to be found. Brock forced her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Heather felt sick to her stomach and managed to push him away. Brock hauled back and slapped her right across the face. The force of the slap sent Heather to the floor and she looked up at Brock as he reached for her, "Please, Brock, don't," she screamed.

* * *

Heather was shaken from her sleep and woke up with a scream. As she shot up into a sitting position, she was caught by a pair of strong arms. Brock held her tightly as she began to sob uncontrollably. Brock ran his hands through her hair, "Baby, what were you dreaming about?" Heather pulled from Brock and wiped her eyes, "I dreamt that you started beating me again." Brock's face fell, "Heather, I would never do that to you again." Heather nodded, "I know, but the memory is still there." Brock wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "If I could take that all back, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Heather nodded and returned Brock's strong hug, "I know you would." She and Brock laid down. Brock held her as she relaxed and finally fell back asleep. He sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. He felt horrible for the way he had treated Heather before, and wished to God that he could take it all back, but he couldn't. He would just have to spend the rest of his life trying to make up for it. He hoped the wedding ceremony Amanda and Rae were supposed to plan for Heather would turn their marriage into the right direction. He loved Heather so much, and wanted to let her know that. He just hoped that he would be able to show her.  
Rae and Amanda were sitting in Rae's room, looking over different things, trying to plan Heather's surprise. Amanda was looking over invitations as Rae was searching for a photographer. Heather and Brock had been brave enough to take all four kids out for the day. This gave Amanda and Rae time to plan the wedding. Amanda found invitations that stood out more than anything. They were white, with an iridescent seashell in the corner, with light blue scrollwork on the edges that reminded Amanda of waves. She pointed the invitation out to Rae, "What about this one?" Rae looked up and nodded, "That's perfect." Amanda nodded in agreement, "I think so too." Rae looked back down at some examples of a photographer's work. She was always into photography and knew plenty about it to decide on a photographer who seemed suitable for the job. Rae was at a loss of words when she saw a photograph of a couple on the beach. The sun was setting behind them over the ocean and she practically threw it at Amanda, "This is great," she exclaimed. Amanda looked over the picture, trying to see what Rae thought was so wonderful. They had seen plenty of photographs of couples on the beach. Rae noticed that Amanda was clueless as to what made her love this photograph so much and smirked, "The light is perfect. Look at the shadows." Amanda then nodded, "Ah, I gotcha." Rae nodded as she looked at the photograph, "This is the guy." Rae then wrote down the photographer's name and moved onto her next task. She was also set to find a DJ. This was an easier task, and just consisted of her flipping through the phone book. Amanda was writing down the info for the invitations while Rae looked through the DJs listed in the phonebook. There was a gentle knock on the door. Rae and Amanda looked at each other panicked. They shoved everything under the pillows on Rae and John's bed just as the door opened. James, John, and Joseph came running into the room. All three boys nearly knocked their mother off the bed as they jumped onto her to hug her. Amanda laughed at the sight and placed her hand on her stomach. She was now 5 months pregnant and due to have a girl. Rae smiled and kissed all three of her sons, "Were you good for Aunt Heather and Uncle Brock?" All three boys nodded, "Of tourse mommy," James replied. Rae smiled at her son who was most like her in personality and nodded, "Good." Just then Rayne came running into the room with Heather behind her. Rayne jumped up onto the bed and Heather smirked, "Your boys are angels." Rae smirked, "You sure you're talking about the same boys?" Heather nodded, "Of course, they were so great today." Rae looked at her boys and smiled, "Too bad they're not that good for John and I." Joseph scoffed, "Right mommy." Rae shook her head, "Smart alec." Heather then nodded toward the door, "Come on guys, let's go get cleaned up for dinner." Rae and Amanda watched as the kids ran out of the room and walked down the hall with Heather. Rae looked at Amanda, "That was kinda close." Amanda nodded in agreement. Rae got off the bed and watched as Amanda slowly stood up. Rae smirked, "Be glad it's only one." Amanda nodded as she put her hand on her stomach, "Believe me, I am." The two friends laughed and walked out of the room. Rae closed the door behind them.  
  
**Author's Note**: Did the first part scare ya? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... it was chica's idea. Believe me, it's not the last time that's gonna happen. Amanda and Rae are making progress with planning the wedding. WHAT ABOUT THEIR OWN WEDDINGS?! AHHHHHH! Don't worry it'll happen too. REVIEW... 


	44. Big Decisions

**Author's Note**: HOT DAMN! I finally updated. LOOK OUT! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I personally like it...  
  
Chapter 44: Big Decisions  
  
Rae and John were downstairs at the dining room table with their boys as they ate breakfast when Heather, Brock, Rayne, Amanda, and Randy came into the kitchen. Rae looked at John and sighed heavily, they had made a big decision and were planning on telling the others, but Rae didn't know how to do it. She sighed heavily, and looked at her friends, "Heather, Amanda, there's something I need to tell you guys." John nodded in agreement and looked at Brock and Randy. Heather looked up from giving Rayne a cup of juice while Amanda looked at Rae concerned, "Please don't say you're pregnant." Rae smirked and shook her head, "No, I'm not pregnant. But this is a big thing." Heather then looked concerned, "What's wrong?" Rae swallowed hard, "John and I have decided to move out." "What," Heather practically screamed. Rae sighed heavily, "Look, there's 10 people living here, soon to be 11," she said nodding to Amanda's growing stomach. Rae looked back at her friends, "If you guys want to stay here, fine, I'll sell you the house, but we've got to get our own place," she said, almost pleading with her friends to understand. Heather sighed heavily and looked at Amanda, who seemed more understanding. Rae swallowed, "We're not moving far, we're gonna be stayin in Ocean City, but we just want to find our own place." Heather shook her head, "Well, if you're moving out of here, then I don't wanna stay." Amanda nodded in agreement, "It won't seem right if you're not here Rae. The THREE of us lived here." Rae sighed heavily and got up from the table, "Then I guess the house is going up for sale, and we're just gonna scatter." She then walked out of the kitchen. John looked at Randy, "Watch the boys for me?" Randy nodded then John got up to follow Rae up to their bedroom. Heather got up from the table and stormed to the back porch. Brock looked at Randy and Randy just nodded. Brock went to follow his wife out back. Randy looked at Amanda, "Who's gonna watch our kid?" Amanda laughed and shook her head.  
Rae was sitting on her and John's bed looking at the picture of her and her two best friends. Rae sighed heavily and looked around the room as John walked in. John leaned against the doorframe, "You okay?" Rae shrugged, "Yeah, but it'll be weird, the three of us just splittin like this." John walked over and sat down next to Rae on the bed, "It's not like we're moving to a whole other country, I mean, it's just another house." Rae shook her head, "It doesn't feel like that. We've been living together since we met." John nodded, somewhat understanding, and wrapped an arm around Rae's shoulders. He looked down at the picture and kissed his fiancé's cheek, "It's the smart thing to do. I mean, what if we have another kid?" Rae scoffed, "That's not happening." "I'm just saying." Rae nodded and rested her head on John's shoulder, "I know babe." John kissed the top of her head and sighed heavily.  
Heather was standing on the side porch watching the ocean. Brock came out and wrapped his arms around her, "You okay?" Heather hugged her husband back and shrugged, "I don't know." "Talk to me." Heather looked up at Brock and sighed, "It's weird, I mean the three of us not living together." Brock nodded in understanding, since Heather had left South Dakota and returned to Maryland, the three friends were nearly inseparable, except when Heather and Rae had their little thing. Brock sighed and kissed Heather's cheek, "Rae said they were just moving out, she didn't say they were leaving the country." Heather nodded and pulled from Brock, "I understand that, but it still sucks. The three of us breaking up is something I don't want to think about." Brock sighed and hugged Heather again. He closed his eyes as he heard her sniffle. He shook his head and turned his attention to the water.  
That night, Amanda and Randy were lying in bed. Amanda was on her side, facing away from Randy, and he was snuggled up against her with his arms wrapped around her. He would occasionally rub her stomach and kiss her neck. She seemed a little standoffish and Randy noticed, "Amanda, are you okay," he asked after like a half-hour. Amanda sighed and sat up, "I totally understand why Rae and John have decided to move out, but it's so weird. I can't imagine living here without Rae, I mean this is originally her place, but this is OUR home. All THREE of us. It doesn't seem right with one of us leaving. It was weird when Heather left, but now that Rae has decided to move out, it's just down right insane." Randy sat up and kissed Amanda's exposed shoulder, "It'll be okay. If you want, we can get our own place too. It won't seem as odd then." "What about Heather?" "She and Brock have lived together, without you and Rae, before, I think she'd be okay with it." Amanda nodded and laid back down. Randy laid next to her and kissed her cheek.  
The following morning, Rae came bounding into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Heather and Amanda looked at her like she was insane. Rae smiled and sat at the table, "I have a GREAT idea." Amanda looked at Rae, confused, "Share." Rae smiled, "I figured out a way the three of us can have our own place, but still be close." Amanda cocked a curious eyebrow as Rae slapped a piece of paper on the table. Heather picked it up, "15 acres, outside of Ocean City." She looked at Rae, confused, "What's this got to do with anything." Rae smiled and looked back and forth between her friends, "All three couple pitch in a fair amount of money for this property, and build our own houses on it. It'll be like our own little development." Amanda smiled and looked at Heather, Heather seemed ecstatic. Rae shrugged, "What do you guys think?" Heather smiled, "It's a great idea Rae." Amanda nodded in agreement. Rae grinned and nodded, "It's settled."  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, what'd ya think? I like the idea of the three of us buying a piece of property and building our own houses on it... :: cough 'it was my idea anyway' cough :: REVIEW... and lemme know whatcha thought... 


	45. Break

Chapter 45: Break  
  
It had been a couple days since Rae's idea was presented to her friends, and the three couples were getting anxious about moving. One morning, Rae found Heather and Brock in the kitchen with Rayne and grinned, "Ray, would you like to come with me?" Heather looked at Rae, "You stealing my kid," she joked. Rae shook her head, "Hell no! Like I need another one. John, Amanda, Randy, and I are taking the boys to look around the property. I figured I could take Rayne," she said, hinting at something. Heather's face showed realization and smiled, "Yeah, sure. Rayne, go get your jacket on and get ready to go with Aunt Rae." Rayne nodded obediently and left the kitchen. Brock cocked a curious eyebrow at Rae, "What are you up to?" Rae shrugged, "I told y'all what we were doing. Then we'll probably go out to lunch, catch an afternoon movie, and maybe get some dinner. We'll be back this evening." Heather walked over to Rae and grinned, "Call before you come home?" Rae laughed and walked out of the kitchen.  
Heather and Brock were laying on the couch, watching a movie on TV, and enjoying their break from their hyperactive daughter. It was early spring, and the four kids would soon be 2. Amanda was due anytime, and that house was going to be getting crowded. Brock had his arms wrapped around Heather as they watched the movie. Heather gently eased from Brock and grinned at him, "No Rayne, no Rae, no triplets, no irritable Amanda..." Brock grinned when he realized what Heather was hinting at. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. Heather closed her eyes and returned the loving kiss. When they gently broke their kiss, Brock gently caressed Heather's cheek, "I love you so much." Heather smiled and leaned to kiss Brock again, "I love you too." Brock grabbed Heather into his arms and stood up from the couch. He carried her upstairs and dropped her gently on their bed. He kissed her passionately and Heather returned the kiss. She grabbed at his shirt collar and ripped his t-shirt down the back. Brock smirked at her and pulled his shirt over his head. Heather swallowed hard. No matter how many times she had seen him shirtless, or completely nekkid (hehe) she had to use every ounce of strength to keep from drooling. Heather pulled Brock down to her and kissed him deeply. Brock smiled and returned the eager kiss from his wife.  
Brock collapsed onto Heather's chest as they both tried to catch their breath. Brock looked up at Heather, "What the hell got into you," he asked with a grin. Heather smiled and ran her fingers through Brock's short hair, "I have no idea." Brock smiled and kissed her gently, "It'd be nice if it happened more often." Heather smirked and shook her head. Brock rolled onto his side and smiled at his wife. Heather curled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Heather smiled and was soon asleep. Brock lay there for a little while, playing with her hair. He kissed the top of her head gently and then was soon asleep as well.  
The distant ringing of the phone by her bed disturbed Heather's sound sleep. She rolled onto her side and groaned as she picked it up, "Hello," she asked tired. Rae's excited voice came over the phone, "Get your ass outta bed!" Heather's eyes went narrow, "You coming home?" "Hell no! We're going to the hospital." "For what," Heather's voice grew loud, and thoughts of what could've happened to Rayne filled her mind. Rae rolled her eyes, "C'mon chica, do I have to spell it out for ya?" Heather's eyes went wide in realization, "Amanda?!" Rae nodded, "Yes! Now get up! I'll see ya at the hospital." With that, Rae hung up. Heather hung up the phone and hit Brock, "Get up," she yelled jumping out of bed. Brock looked at her, confused, "What's going on?" "Rae just called. They're taking Amanda to the hospital," she explained as she threw clothes on. Brock's eyes went wide and he got out of bed. They both quickly dressed and rushed out the door.  
  
**Author's Note**: Yeah it was short, oh well. ::grin:: Deal! ANYWHO, what'd ya think? YOU MUST TELL ME! REVIEW! WOOHOO! Amanda's gonna have her baby! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::throws confetti:: Oh right, the weddings will be soon, I swear! ::cheesy grin:: 


	46. Baby Makes Eleven

**Author's Note**: One word, BABY! WOOHOO!  
  
Chapter 46: Baby Makes Eleven  
  
Rae and John were watching their triplets and Rayne while Randy was in the room with Amanda, when Heather and Brock came rushing in. Rae looked at John and he nodded. Heather caught her breath and looked at Rae, "How's she doing?" Rae took Heather's hand and they walked out of the waiting room. They walked down the hall to the room where Amanda was in labor, and they smiled at each other before going in. Rae dodged a flying pillow and smirked when she saw Randy being screamed at by Amanda. Amanda had him by his shirt collar and he was pulled face to face, "RANDY IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I'LL CASTRATE YOU," she screamed. Rae and Heather looked at each other, amused. Randy was able to pull from Amanda while she breathed through a contraction. Rae grinned, "Well, you gonna take heed to that Randy?" Randy smirked and shook his head at Rae. Amanda whimpered, "Rae? Chica?" Rae and Heather went to Amanda's side. Rae stood where Randy had been and Heather stood on the opposite side of the bed. They both took a hand and held it. Rae smiled, "We're here LB." Amanda smiled weakly and closed her eyes, "I'm glad you two are here." Rae and Heather looked at each other and smiled.  
Amanda pushed as hard as she could for the first time. Rae and Heather both winced as she squeezed their hands. Randy smirked from his spot in the corner of the room, "Not funny now, huh Rae?" Rae growled and looked at Randy, "Now is not the time Orton," she said through clenched teeth. Amanda finally stopped pushing and fell back against the pillows. Rae smiled at Amanda, "How you feelin'?" Amanda whined, "Like hell." Rae grinned, "That's normal." Heather laughed and nodded in agreement. Amanda felt another contraction and started pushing again, as Rae and Heather counted for her. Amanda stopped and caught her breath. Rae wiped the sweat from her forehead as Heather calmed her by rubbing her hand. Rae smiled, "You're doing great." Amanda sighed and looked at her friends.  
Amanda pushed one last time, and the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Amanda smiled weakly when she heard the first cries of her daughter. Heather and Rae both stepped back and allowed Randy to go to Amanda's side. Amanda and Randy smiled as the doctor laid Lily Nicole Orton on Amanda's stomach. Amanda smiled, "She's so beautiful." Randy smiled and nodded in agreement, "She looks like her mother." Amanda smiled up at Randy and then watched as the nurse took Lily to be cleaned off. Rae and Heather smiled at each other. Rae cocked an eyebrow, "Another girl, thank God. There's enough damn testosterone on that house." Heather smirked, "Yeah, some of it comes from you." Rae smirked at Heather, "Outside?" Heather laughed, "Maybe later hoezy." "You name the time and place, homewrecker." Heather smirked and punched Rae's arm. Rae smiled, "I'm gonna go tell Brock and John." Heather nodded and watched Rae leave. She walked over to Amanda and smiled, "You did great." Amanda smiled and looked up at Heather, "Thanks." Heather grinned at the two of them, "I hope she looks like Amanda. Y'all wouldn't want your daughter to look like a duck." Randy mocked Heather and chuckled softly. Heather smiled and patted Amanda's hand, "She's beautiful."  
A couple days after Amanda had given birth to Lily, the new mother and newborn were allowed to go home. Randy and Amanda stood over Lily's crib as she slept soundly. Randy smiled, "She's so beautiful." Amanda nodded, "And, for now, she's an angel." Randy sighed heavily, "That's right, she'll get to be like Rayne and the boys." Amanda laughed and looked at Randy, "They're all good kids." Randy smiled and nodded in agreement, "I can't get over it. We're parents." Amanda grinned, "That happens." "And with how much y'all do it, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner," Rae's distinctive voice said from the doorway. Amanda and Randy turned to look at Rae. She was holding James in her arms. She winked and then walked away from the room. Amanda rolled her eyes, "She's such a smart ass." Randy smiled and kissed Amanda's forehead. Amanda wrapped her arms around Randy's waist and they held each other as they looked at their baby girl.  
  
**Author's Note**: ::tear:: I love kids. What'd ya think? REVIEW DAMN IT! LoL. Anywho, I hope you liked it. WEDDINGS SOON! I SWEAR! WOOHOO! 


	47. Memories

Author's Note: I have had some horrible writer's block lately. I can't concentrate on my writing if I'm not alone. Anyway, thanks to chica for her help. Hope y'all enjoy...  
  
Chapter 47: Memories  
  
Heather was standing by the kitchen table when she heard the front door open, a smile spread across her face as she walked into the living room. Then she saw him, he didn't look too happy, and he had a look in his eye that scared her beyond words. When he spoke his voice was cold, "Heather," He started as he took a step to her and grabbed her arm, "I told you not to make me mad!" He yelled as Heather looked at him as if he was insane. Heather was terrified, she thought that he had changed, she was wrong. Heather tried to break free of his hold that he had on her, but it was no use. "Brock," She gasped as he tightened his firm hold. "Don't talk back to me!" He yelled and slapped her. "Brock, please I'm sorry." Heather begged, not knowing what she had done that pissed him off.  
  
Heather shot up in bed with a yell. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked over at Brock who was still sleeping soundly next to her. She swallowed hard and ran her hands over her hair. She let out a heavy sigh and got out of bed. She walked down to Rayne's bedroom and found her daughter, sleeping soundly in her small bed. She gently touched Rayne's cheek and smiled weakly. She then walked back out of her daughter's room and back to her own. She climbed back into bed next to Brock and nuzzled down under the covers. She sighed and rolled onto her side to face away from him. She hugged herself and soon fell back asleep.  
  
Rae and Amanda were in Rae's room looking through bridal magazines. The guys had gone to the property to meet with the contractor who was to build their respective houses. Rae grumbled and looked at Amanda, "You know, we can't find a dress for her unless she has some input." Amanda nodded in agreement, "This is true." As if on cue, Heather came walking into the room after putting Rayne down for her nap, "Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Rae grinned, and thought quickly, "We're just lookin' for weddin' gowns. Wanna help?" Heather nodded and sat down on the bed with her friends. The three of them started looking through different magazines and catalogs searching for a wedding dress. Rae absent-mindedly changed CDs with her remote and her Lost Prophets CD started playing. Heather and Amanda both rolled their eyes and smirked. Rae flicked Heather on her hand and flicked Amanda's ear, "Don't roll your eyes about my CD. 'Sides I haven't listened to this one in forever." The three friends then started flipping through the magazines again.  
Rae's jaw dropped when she saw a gown that she immediately fell in love with, "Oh my God, this is awesome." It was a long, satin gown with a low neckline, but not slutty low, with delicate beadwork tracing the neckline. The straps were about an inch wide and off the shoulder. Amanda looked at Rae's choice gown, "Wow, that's beautiful." Rae grinned, "You think so?" Heather and Amanda both nodded in agreement. Rae marked the page and started flipping through the catalog some more. As they continued looking for the perfect gown, the CD changed to the song, "Last Summer." Rae grinned and turned up the volume, "This song fuckin owns," she said, her voice slightly raised.  
  
The Friday sun bears down again  
  
As we drive with our friends  
  
And on these longest days we spend  
  
All the time trying to pretend  
  
That our stories could be true  
  
Our chance to be cool  
  
The setting sunset says the day is through  
  
If only we knew...  
  
Amanda grinned at Rae, "You realize how much this song makes me think about when we kidnapped the guys?" Rae grinned, "It's a kick ass song." Heather laughed and shook her head.  
  
And we all sit around here in our hometown  
  
Listen to the waves as they all crash down  
  
And watch the fire as it slowly burns away  
  
Glowing embers fly across the sky  
  
Rae smiled, "This is like our fuckin anthem." Heather nodded in agreement, "Friends, hanging out, wishing shit would happen to them, enjoying life." Amanda smiled and nodded, "We should sue," she said laughing. Rae scoffed and fell back onto the bed and started laughing.  
  
Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
  
Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer  
  
The view from our last summer...  
  
Heather looked at her two friends, "You two realize how much you mean to me?" Rae grinned, "You mean a lot to me too chica, incase you never noticed," she finished playfully batting at her friends arm. Amanda smiled, "I've always thought of you two like a couple more sisters." Rae grinned, "That's how I think of you two." Heather threw her arms around her friends, "I'm glad we started chatting." Rae smirked, "Yeah, uh huh."  
  
We trace the sun across the sky  
  
And we laugh till we cry  
  
Always so hard to say goodbye (good bye)  
  
And we all sit round here in our hometown  
  
It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss  
  
The memories, I hope they'll never fade  
  
Glowing embers lie across the sky  
  
Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
  
Alive to watch it all, the view through our last summer  
  
The view from our last summer...  
  
Heather smiled, "That was the most insane thing I've ever done." Rae rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, Amanda and I just run out and kidnap celebrities all the time." Heather smirked, "You know what I mean." Rae grinned, "Yeah, now I'm psychic." Amanda started laughing, "Rae, you and I have lived more than chica, that's all she's saying." Rae grumbled, "I knew that."  
  
I would stop time to stay with you  
  
I would stop time so we don't move  
  
I would stop time  
  
I would stop time  
  
I would stop time to keep you  
  
Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
  
Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer  
  
Rae smiled and looked at her friends as the song ended, "I love you guys." The three friends then hugged each other tightly. 


	48. On The Road Again

Author's Note: I've finally updated. ::fans everyone so they don't faint:: I know, I'm surprised myself. Anywho, chica helped me with a couple ideas for this chapter. Thank ya, darlin'. CONGRATS TO RANDY ORTON! THE NEW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!!!!!!!!! ::throws confetti::

Chapter 48: On The Road Again

The three couples had returned to the road with their children. They walked into the arena, James, John, Joseph, and Rayne were bouncing around excitedly, while Lily slept in her carseat. Rae and Heather were trying to get their kids to calm down, but their fathers weren't helping much. John kept egging the boys on by asking them if they were excited. Rae was constantly swatting at John's arm and telling him to stop, but of course, he didn't listen. The couples parted ways and went to their respective locker rooms.

Randy and Amanda were relaxing in Randy's locker room while Lily was sleeping soundly. They were sitting on the couch, Randy's arms wrapped around Amanda's waist, as they looked at their little miracle. Amanda grinned, "We made her." Randy nodded in agreement, slightly amused by the awe in Amanda's voice, "Yes, we did." Amanda looked at Randy, curious, "Do you want another?" Randy shrugged, "Right now, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't? She's perfect," he said smiling at his infant daughter. Amanda nodded, "Yeah, she'll grow up and be as bouncy as those other four," she replied with a grin. Randy smirked, "Well, they're all good kids. I hope she acts like they do." "Yeah, they're not too bad." She smiled and rested her head on Randy's shoulder, and he started, absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

"James John Cena," Rae yelled, anger and shock in her voice. James was standing there with a soda bottle in his hands, and soda all over his brothers. Rae put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at her son, "Alright, Joseph, John, you two go with your father to get cleaned up." John stood up and grinned at his boys, "Come on guys." Joseph and John each took a hand and walked out of the locker room with their father. Rae turned her attention back to James, who was standing there, his bottom lip quivering. Rae shook her head "Don't try that on me." Rae had seen what John was talking about, James being so much like her, and knew how his mind was working. She took the soda from her son and threw it in the trash, "Where did you get a soda," she asked, turning back around. She and John had decided not to let their children have caffeine until they were 5. Rae's father joked that they were already old enough to have an addiction. James looked down at the floor for a moment and Rae tapped her foot, impatiently. James chewed his bottom lip, much like Rae did when she was worried about telling the truth, and looked back up at his mother, "Torrie." Rae's eyes went wide, "What?!" She paced the locker room. She and John were arguing earlier that night, and she had asked Torrie to watch her kids. It had only been for a couple minutes, but Rae had made sure Torrie knew what the triplets were allowed and not allowed. She grumbled and then watched as John came back in the room with Joseph and John. She smiled, disgustingly sweet, and John knew she was angry. "Babe, would you watch the boys while I go and vent?" John nodded, "Sure hun." John smirked and watched as his fiancé walked out of the locker room.

Amanda was reading a magazine while Randy was out talking with his opponent for that night, when there was a knock on her door. She got up from her place on the couch and reached to open the door. The door came flying open and Amanda ducked out of the way just before getting nailed in the face. Rae came into the room, ready to explode, but her dark eyes fell on Lily and she stopped. She turned and looked at Amanda, "That gah..." she growled in a harsh whisper. Amanda looked at her younger friend, totally confused, "What? Who?" Rae plopped down on the couch and began to tell Amanda about her and John getting in a small argument earlier that night. Just as she was getting ready to start bitching about Torrie giving James a soda, there was a knock on the door again. Amanda stood up, "What is this?" Rae smirked, "The henhouse." Amanda laughed and shook her head as she opened the door. Heather was standing there, holding Rayne's hand, "Amanda, would you watch Ray for me? I need to find Brock." Amanda nodded and took Rayne's hand, "Sure." Heather nodded, "I shouldn't be gone too long." Amanda nodded, and then looked back at Rae, confused, while Heather walked off. Rae shrugged as Amanda closed the locker room door.

Brock was standing in a hall, talking with Charlie Haas when a voice he didn't want to hear again, disturbed him. "Hey Brock," she purred pressing against his chest. Brock gently pushed her away, "Hi Rena." Rena looked somewhat surprised that he denied her advances. Charlie cocked an eyebrow and sighed, "Well, I'll talk to you later man." Brock nodded and watched Charlie leave. He looked at Rena, "What do you want," he asked, obvious disdain in his voice. Rena grinned and ran her hand across his chest, "I was just wondering if you'd like to get..." "No," he exclaimed, before she even finished her thought. Rena stuck out her bottom lip, "Why not?" Brock shook his head, "That's over. It was a mistake. I almost lost the only woman I ever loved because of you." Before Rena could respond, she was tackled to the floor. Heather began punching her in the face, "You don't learn," she screamed. Rena tried to block Heather's punches, but Heather just kept beating down on her. Brock ripped Heather off Rena, "Stop it," he yelled. Heather pulled from Brock and slapped him across the face, angry that he stopped her. Heather spun around and kicked a writhing Rena right in the ribs, "You keep away from my husband, you slut," she screamed, before storming off to return to her friends. Brock rubbed his cheek and glared at Rena. He shook his head and started walking off to find his wife.

Author's Note: Well, that's it. ::sighs in relief:: I'm glad I finally updated. LoL. Now, if I can just get working on my other stories, I'll be good to go. Alright, later... remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::grins::


	49. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nobody except Amanda and Lily. Everyone else owns themselves and their respective kids.

A/N: Sorry that it has taken soooooooo long to update this. I'm not going to make any excuses for not doing this sooner. A lot of things changed since the beginning of this story, and the ideas for it just kind of stopped. This is however going to be the final chapter of this fic. I'm not sure how well it will be, but I feel that it needs to end now.

_Epilogue 20 years later_

Lily was pacing her room nervously, while her mom, aunts, and her cousin Rayne all watched her, laughing slightly.

"Sweet pea, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick, and that wouldn't be good today." Amanda said, walking over, and placing an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I can't help it mom. I mean, today is the biggest day of my life, and I don't even know if my dad is going to be here to walk me down the isle." Lily yelled, before sitting down in the over stuffed chair by the window.

"Lily Nicole, I have known your dad for as long as your mom has. I know he would not let anything keep him from being here today. Just because Vinnie Mac has to make things difficult sometimes, does not mean that your dad is going to miss walking you down that isle." Rae said, walking over and kneeling down in front of her 'niece'

"I know that, but what if this flight got delayed? What if he had to get another connecting flight and missed that? What if he hasn't even left freaking Miami yet? What if…." Lily was cut off as Randy came into the room.

"What if I told you that I said I was going to move Heaven and Earth to make it back here in time for your wedding baby girl?" Randy said, walking up, and hugging his little girl to him. Lily just wrapped her arms around her father's neck, and let the tears fall.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Rayne said, causing her mom, Heather to smack her lightly on the arm.

"Oh hush you. They've still got like 15 minutes. Why don't you, me and Aunt Rae go and make sure that the guests have all arrived?" Heather suggested, tugging on her daughters arm, with Rae laughing behind them.

"Baby girl, you look so beautiful." Randy said, wiping away the tears, before they could fall.

"Are you ready to give me away now?" Lily asked, looking up at her dad with her identical blue eyes.

"Never." Randy answered simply, when Rayne came back in and said that they were ready to start. Placing her arm through his, Lily began the long walk down to her future, while still holding on to the past.

_At the reception_

"I can't believe you're married now." Rayne said, looking over at her cousin.

"I know. I mean, it seems like it was just yesterday that you, me, John, James, and Joseph all used to run around backstage at the arenas. Who knows, maybe now that I've married Big Bad Batista's son, the tradition of trouble making kids running around backstage can continue." Lily replied laughing, when Joseph and James walked over to the girls.

"Would you like to dance?" Joseph asked Lily, extending his hand out to her, while James did the same to Rayne.

"Yeah." Lily answered, looking up at her 'big brother' knowing that he would want to make sure that Ryan would treat her right.

"It seems so weird to say that my 'little sister' is married. When did you grow up on me?" Joseph asked, spinning her around on the dance floor.

"You know, it's kind of funny, I mean, you're only 2 years older than me. I don't see why it's so weird to think that I'm married now." Lily joked, as the photographer snapped their picture, before moving on to Rayne and James.

"Yeah, well that's all well and good. Just let me tell you something, and this is from James and John too. If he ever thinks of hurting you or doing anything to you, we won't hesitate in beating his ass to the ground." Joseph said, meaning every word, and causing the six bystanders to chuckle at his statement.

"I guess Joseph is exactly like you Rae. I vaguely remember a threat you made like that once upon a time." Amanda laughed, looking over at one of her best friends.

"I kept to my promise to, didn't I?" Rae replied, laughing as the three couples all wondered out onto the dance floor to celebrate this happy occasion.


End file.
